M N Rockefeller's Order of the Phoenix
by M. N. Rockefeller
Summary: A new version of harry potter and the order of the phoenix


"Come on, hurry up" scolded Mrs Dursley "they'll be here soon and I don't want you around when they arrive" Harry stared down at his plate why did aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon always make him hide when people came to the house didn't he promise no magic of any kind, not even to mention the word. "Mrs Figg and her great-niece will be arriving any minute and I don't want you anywhere near us." Shouted aunt Petunia as she snatched away Harry's plate with the uneaten food and proceeded to push him off his chair. At that moment, the doorbell rang Mrs Dursley scurried round the kitchen trying to get Harry out, damp down Dudley's hair with her wet hands and tidy herself all at the same time .She almost succeeded as Harry dashed up stairs to his room, Dudley's hair sprang back up and she straightened her dress front. Petunia opened the door with a wide grin. Standing there was Mrs Figg, from down the road, with a young girl of about fourteen years of age "Welcome" beamed Mrs Dursley "do come in." From his precarious position craning his neck at the top of the stairs, Harry caught a glance at the back of Mrs Figg's great-niece, like him she had raven black hair, which hung down her back in one enormous plait like a very thick rope. Harry made his way to his bedroom. He didn't care if he did meet Mrs Figg's niece really he told him self although it would have been nice to speak to someone other that Dudley. Since returning from school, two weeks before Harry had hardly seen or spoken to any one. After the incident two years ago with Aunt Marge, then the way the Weasley's had collected, him through the chimney last year Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't allowed any one to see Harry, wizard or otherwise.  
Harry was startled by the sound of Aunt Petunia voice yelling up the stairs he was surprise to hear her shouting his name. Harry crept to the top of the stairs just in case she wasn't shouting for him, but at him as usual. Aunt Petunia stood at the bottom of the stairs her face like thunder. "Get down here you" she forced between gritted teeth Harry hurried down the stairs he knew not to keep her waiting when in that kind of mood. "I didn't do any thing honest," stuttered Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs "Get in the living room, it seems Mrs Figg has told her great-niece about you and she want to meet you, but I'm warning you any funny business and the bars go back on your room." Harry walked in to the room with his eyes fixed firmly on the hideous living room carpet. "Hello" said a soft voice "You must be Harry my name is Alannia, Aunt Arabella has told me so much about you" a small delicate hand reached out towards him. Harry looked up into the pair of bluest eyes he had ever seen. Alannia smiled which lit up her lovely face and caused her eyes to twinkle in a way Harry had seen before, but he couldn't remember where. "Hi" stammered Harry. "Why don't you sit next to me Harry?" She said "and you can tell me all about your self" At that very moment Mrs Dursley had a coughing fit, Mrs Figg began to pound her viciously on the back. "I think you children should go out into the garden and play," declared Mrs Figg "Go on now" Harry Alannia and Dudley trooped outside. "I'll tell you all about my school Alannia," bellowed Dudley, as he elbowed Harry to one side, stumbling he managed to keep his balance, Dudley smirked at Harry "Take my arm Alannia and I shall escort you to the summer house." It was Harry's turn to smile the summerhouse was really a small area in the garden where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept their rusty old barbeque that they dragged out when friends came; it was rusty because they didn't have many friends if the truth were known. Alannia took Dudley's podgy little arm, giving Harry a look that could only be translated as help Alannia allowed herself to be lead down the path towards the summer house Harry followed right behind much to Dudley's disappointment. When they reached the so- called summerhouse, Dudley proceeded to tell them all about Smeltings, his school. After about ten minutes of boring them both with his great deeds at school Alannia spoke "Let's play a game," she offered, "Perhaps hide and seek" Harry looked at her and frowned, didn't she think they were a bit old for hide and seek? Dudley on the other hand said it was a great idea, Harry though the way he was looking at Alannia, all moony eyed if she had suggested that he go jump of a bridge, Dudley would have asked which one. "Why don't we hid and you look for us Dudley?" Asked Alannia batting her eyelids in Dudley's direction "I'm sure you must be wonderful at finding people" It suddenly hit Harry what she was trying to do "Well" said Dudley throwing his enormous chest out, followed swiftly by his enormous belly, "Well ok then" "Hide your eyes then" said Alannia "and count to a hundred" Harry had doubts whether Dudley could count to a hundred but Alannia had all ready grabbed his hand and was pulling Harry down the garden towards the house. "Where can we hide?" she whispered as the reached the back door "My room" said Harry "Dudley hardly ever comes in there" Harry and Alannia crept into the kitchen and past the living room; where Aunt Petunia was telling Mrs Figg all about the holiday she was planning. Once up the stairs Harry lead Alannia into his bedroom they raced over to the window where they could see Dudley still trying to count to a hundred at the end of the garden. They both turned away from the window laughing Harry looked on his bed and his face fell. Lying all over Harry's bed was his schoolbooks where he had left them this morning while trying to write an essay for Professor Snape on the healing properties of toad warts. Alannia walked over to the bed and picked up the book on potions "Wow" she said, "Aunt Arabella never said you were a wizard .What school do you go to?" Harry stared at her in amazement "Hogwarts" he finally managed to stutter "That's great I'm starting there in September." Alannia grinned, "What house are you in?" "Gryffindor" Harry muttered trying to get this new information straight in his brain Alannia was a witch and she was going to Hogwarts "I hope I'm in Gryffindor my mother and my grandfather were in Gryffindor but mother says it doesn't necessarily mean I will be .Are you alright Harry?" she asked seeing the confused look on Harry's face. "Fine" muttered Harry "just fine" at that very moment Harry's owl decided to awake and hooted softly "An owl, oh Harry you've got an owl how wonderful" Alannia moved slowly towards the cage. "Hello sweetie aren't you so beautiful. What's its name?" she asked turning to Harry "Her name is Hedwig," replied Harry moving over and opening the cage for Alannia to get a better look at his owl "I always wanted an owl of my own" Alannia said wishfully "But mother said it would argue with our raven," She smiled that smile that lit up her face again, "you're so lucky to have an owl". Just then the heard pounding feet on the bottom of the stairs "I think Dudley's finally realised we might be in the house" whispered Harry "I'll go and pretend he's found me" Alannia whispered back "That way he won't think we hid together and pick on you" she smiled "thanks Harry see you soon" and then crept out of the door. Harry leaned against the closed door he shook his head as if to wake him self up from a strange dream. Alannia was a witch it was the last thing he could ever have imagined, hearing voices outside his door he pressed his ear to it to listen better he hear Alannia's voice "Oh Dudley you found me your so clever" "Well yes am" squirmed the ever-modest Dudley "Shall we go back downstairs to the grown up's I think Aunt Arabella's nearly ready to leave" "Well alright then" said Dudley reluctantly he had only just found her again and he hadn't finished telling her how great, he was but he began to lead the way downstairs. Harry opened his door slightly to see Alannia following Dudley she turned smiled and winked at Harry.  
It was about twenty minutes or so later that Harry heard Aunt Petunia's voice in the hallway "It was so nice of you to come to tea Arabella and you to Alannia" purred Aunt Petunia "It's so nice for Duddykins to have a little playmate for the holidays. By the way Dudley's daddy and I had decided to take him to the new adventure park, you know the one with all them rides in, well we would just love you to come along Alannia, to hold Duddykins hand on the big frightening rides .Would you like to come?" "Will Harry be coming?" Alannia asked Aunt Petunia's smile dropped "No Harry will be staying with my friend, Yvonne for the day" "Oh" Alannia thought about it for just a moment then beamed a smile at Petunia "That's alright then I'd love to go with you and Dudley, Mrs Dursley" Aunt Petunia grinned from ear to ear "It won't be for a week or two but I'll let you know when. Now I expect to see a lot of you in the next few weeks my dear"  
"Thank you Mrs Dursley you probably will"Alannia said as she followed her aunt out of the door. As soon as Mrs Dursley had closed the door she turned to Dudley and grabbed him by the cheeks, there was plenty to grab "Who would have thought my little Duddykins would have a girlfriend at his tender age. But then how could any one not love this little cutie pie of mine." She proceeded to kiss Dudley on his massive cheeks Harry scurried in to Dudley's bedroom at the front of the house. He had hoped Alannia was going to be his friend but after what she had said down stairs it seemed she had only been stinging him on perhaps she and Dudley were in it together to make him look a fool he thought as he tiptoed to the window to see Mrs Figg and Alannia walk down the street . Harry saw Alannia look back to the house seeing him in the window she waved and gave him the thumbs up sign. What did she mean by that? Wondered Harry. He heard footsteps on the stairs and hurried back to his own room. With aloud bang Dudley barged in "Don't knock will you "said Harry sarcastically. It was totally wasted on Dudley though. "I've got a girlfriend, I've got a girlfriend and you haven't" Dudley sang, then before Harry could answer danced out of the room.  
  
Chapter 2 Revenge in the adventure park  
  
This was the best summer holiday Harry had ever had. Unbeknownst to Aunt Petunia or Dudley, Harry had been sneaking around to Mrs Figg's. Since he found out Mrs Figg was a witch her house didn't smell of cats as it always had. Instead, it smelt of cooking, whenever Harry was there Mrs Figg would present him and Alannia with something new and wonderful to eat. Alannia sat for hours listening to Harry tell the adventures Ron, Hermione and himself had during their four years at Hogwarts (adding a bit of daring do on his part now and again.) Alannia had told him not to worry about the Adventure Park, she would fix every thing, then her eyes twinkled and she smiled, Harry knew she had a plan, but that twinkle did remind Harry of something or someone else if only he could just remember. Mrs Figg came into the room as Harry and Alannia were trying to complete his divination homework a five-page essay on scrying (telling fortunes by crystal gazing). It was all going over Harry's head and yet again, he wished he had never taken Divination as a subject. "You two seem to be hard at work "observed Mrs Figg as she placed another plate ladened with cake on the table beside them. "Honestly Aunt Arabella any one would think you were trying to fatten us up" sighed Alannia looking at the plate " I bet" she said " Harry thinks your really the witch in the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel trying to fatten him up for dinner" "Well he needs fattening up. What that woman feeds him wouldn't keep a bird going" scoffed Mrs Figg "anyway I've wrapped some up for Harry to take home with him. I don't suppose that friend of Petunia's will even consider feeding him tomorrow" she tutted to her self as she left the room Harry sighed tomorrow the adventure park day he wouldn't have cared if it was only Dudley going but Alannia was going to it would be fun with her going on the rides "Don't worry," said Alannia seeing the look on his face and reading his mind "trust me" she said and smiled a little devious smile.  
The next morning the sun shinning through Harry's curtains woke him earlier that usual, not that he ever got to sleep later Aunt Petunia insisted on breakfast at eight o'clock. So everyday Harry had to be up at seven thirty to cook it. He lay peacefully in his bed listening to the gentle snores emulating from Hedwig's cage she had been out most of the night hunting for mice so she would sleep for the rest of the day. Harry could hear a phone ringing in his ear waking him once again, he must have dozed off because he was having a lovely dream.Cho Chang had just told him he was the handsomest man she had ever seen. Suddenly he opened his eyes when he heard Aunt Petunia's voice screech from the bottom of the stairs, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT, I REALLY DON'T" Harry jumped out of bed and raced on to the landing and bumping in to Uncle Vernon at the top of the stairs "Watch were your going boy," he yelled taking a swipe at Harry's head. Harry ducked just in time. "'What ever is the matter my love" he cooed to Petunia trying to calm her down as he lumbered down the stairs "That was Yvonne on the phone she can't take HIM," said Aunt Petunia nodding towards Harry "Why ever not?" declared Uncle Vernon "She broken out in boils big nasty puss filled BOILS" Aunt Petunia, screamed the last word. Vernon looked towards Harry "It's nothing to do with me," stammered Harry "You know I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school so you can't blame me" "Unfortunately not" muttered Uncle Vernon "Can't we leave him with that old cuckoo Figg. After all we are taking her relative with us" " Alannia is a very sweet girl , Vernon and you know she's our Duddykin's little girlfriend any way Mrs Figg said she was going to visit friends" Aunt Petunia turned on Harry "If you do anything to ruin Dudley's first romantic date I will personally tear you limb from limb do I make my self clear!" Harry nodded trying not to laugh he was imagining what Alannia would say when he told her this was Dudley's and her romantic date. As Harry was getting breakfast, he found himself getting annoyed how dare Aunt Petunia even consider Alannia would want to go on a date with Dudley. Harry stopped himself in mid though, was he jealous? He thought of Alannia and compared the feeling he had for her to the feelings he had for Cho, no, he told himself they were entirely different his feelings for Alannia were the same as his feelings for Hermione. But what he though if Alannia's feelings for him were different he didn't want to hurt her, she was the closest thing to a sister he had .He would have to find a way to ask her some time today but how, was the question?  
The adventure park was about forty minutes drive away and Dudley decided to sit between Harry and Alannia so they couldn't talk. Dudley also decided to teach Alannia his favourite travelling game 'Punch Car', as he and Aunt Petunia had named it. Although 'Punch Harry' would have been a better name the games rules were any time Dudley could see a car he had to say the name of it and punch Harry on the arm .Only once had Harry joined in the game and punched Dudley back he had received a sharp slap from Aunt Petunia in the front seat . Only Dudley was allowed to play this game. After Alannia had punched Dudley several time, Dudley tried to explain the rules to her again, her punches were hurting. "But Duddykins" smiled Alannia "Harry is sitting right over there and I can't reach him and I bet my little punches couldn't hurt a big, strong man like you."She declared .Dudley instantly stopped wining. Harry turned his head and stared out of the window trying not to burst out laughing Alannia wasn't holding back on her punches.  
After finding a car parking space and reluctantly paying for every one to go in the park Uncle Vernon bought an armband for Dudley and Alannia to go on the rides "Where's yours Harry" Alannia whispered pointing to the armband "He" Harry nodded towards Uncle Vernon "Won't spend that kind of money on me." Alannia nodded her head in agreement she though Harry had been exaggerating the truth a little when he had said the Dursley's did like to give him anything .But seeing the way they had acted when they learnt the admission fee for the park was five pounds each she had to agree .  
  
As the Dursley's studied the map, they had been given of the park "Free I hope", Uncle Vernon had declared loudly for everyone nearby to hear. Alannia took Harry's hand and led him over to the man selling the armbands. The man stood towering over Harry and Alannia he looked down upon them and broke in to a broad smile  
  
"And what can I do for you love?" flashing he yellow teeth "Aren't you a pretty little thing." "Thank you" said Alannia suddenly turning on one of her smiles "My friend doesn't have one of these armbands could you give him one please" "Of course darling any thing for you" the man reached behind the counter "There you are sonny," he handed Harry the armband. That was to easy thought Harry just as the man added" That'll be three pounds fifty pence then." "I don't have any money," Harry whispered to Alannia. The man over heard "Sorry son no money no band" he said holding out his hand to Harry for the armband. Alannia moved in front of Harry and looked the man straight in the eyes "You don't really want the band back do you?" The man looked down towards her laughing "Your kidding me aren't ….you" his eyes began to glaze over and a bewildered expression appeared on his face as he stared at Alannia. He turned to Harry "course you can have the armband son. Have a nice day," he said, turning to the next person in the queue "Can I help you mate?" Alannia and Harry ran off "How did you do that?" exclaimed Harry "Was it a charm or what?" Alannia smiled "Magic" she said as she started to laugh "Do you know it illegal for under age witches to do magic?" Harry said scouring the skies waiting for an owl from the Ministry of Magic to appear at any minute and drop an official warning at their feet. "Oh Harry don't worry it was muggle magic" "What?" asked a baffled Harry "Its call hypnosis, mother taught it to me it's very good for getting muggles to do things without using your wand. "Come on the Dursley's have finished studying the map." Called Alannia as she began to run over to where the Dursley's stood "Hide it up your sleeve" she whispered when the got back. Then she smiled and her blue eyes twinkled Harry still couldn't remember where he had seen that before.  
It was a fabulous day, well for Harry and Alannia at least. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had decided to go to the café and allow Dudley and Alannia to go on the rides by them selves, because they didn't want Harry with them, they told him he could watch the other two from on the ground, Dudley found it highly amusing when Harry got in the queue for the first ride "You don't think their going to let you on without an armband, do you" Dudley sneered "Let Harry go first Alannia Can't wait to see his face when they kick him off ha ha ." However Dudley's face changed when they did let Harry though the turnstile, then Alannia went though, then Dudley tried he pushed and grunted, then pushed again. "Try holding your breath Dudley" called Harry as he got on the car. Dudley tried holding his breath and pushing but the more he did the harder he was stuck. The man in the queue behind pushed, the attendant on the ride pulled, but it didn't help Dudley wasn't going anywhere. The first attendant came over to the cars to talk to another attendant "You're better get these going Bill," he said to the second assistant "Looks as if we'll have to take the turnstile apart he's stuck like glue. Harry and Alannia looked at each other and burst out laughing "Yes" said the first assistant "You might find it funny but it going to take us a good couple of hours to get him out .His parents should be a shamed if he was my lad I'd have him on a diet by god wouldn't I"  
The next couple of hours Harry and Alannia spent going on all the rides in the park Harry didn't think he had ever laughed so much in his life. He made a mental note to himself to write a letter to Ron as soon as he got home and tell him all about today. He doubted he would get the chance to write to Hermione or his godfather Sirius because the Dursley's will probably bar his door and window and throw away the key forever after this. Finally, they sat down on a bench to eat some ice creams Alannia had bought with two pounds Mrs Figg had given her. Harry decided to broach the subject playing on his mind "Alannia" he said cautiously "I was just wondering about how you liked me?" Alannia looked at him sideways "How do you mean Harry?" "Well do you like me as say a boyfriend like?" "Oh Harry, well I do like you but …not like that I'm sorry if that's what you thought , more like well a big brother" Harry grinned, "That's great "he said, "It's just that I really like you but not that way. Like you said, you're more like my friend Hermione or my sister if I had one" Alannia laughed, "Ok I'll be your unofficial sister if you be my unofficial brother." "Ok sis" smiled Harry softly punching Alannia on the arm "well big brothers get to hit little sisters occasionally" They were still laughing ten minutes later when Harry spotted the Dursley's coming towards them, their faces like thunder with Dudley trailing behind crying, they had finally entangled him from the turnstile.  
  
Chapter 3 A case of mistaken identity  
  
As Harry had expected he had got the blame for the turnstile incident and as soon as they returned to number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was dragged up to his room and locked in. He didn't even have time to send Hedwig with a message to Ron to get Mr Weasley to mount a rescue mission before Uncle Vernon had replaced the bars on the window of his room keeping both him and Hedwig prisoners. Harry spent the next ten days locked in the room only being let out twice a day to go to the bathroom. Aunt Petunia would push scrapes of food in the room occasionally. Harry was saved from starvation by Alannia, who would come around when the Dursley's were out and send him up some of Mrs Figg's delicious cakes using the wingardium leviosa spell to make the cakes fly up to the window and in through the narrow bars. Harry constantly expected Ministry of Magic wizards to appear, for the use of magic by under aged wizards but they never did.  
As the days drew on Harry began to get worried it was the 29th of August, in three days time he should be at platform nine and three quarter catching the Hogwart Express to take him back to school, so far he hadn't even received his list of supplies for the coming year. Would they care if he came back to Hogwarts after last year when with Harry's help Voldemort had returned. Although it hadn't been Harry's fault and he had been tied up at the time. Perhaps Dumbledore would consider it safer for Harry to remain with the Dursley's. Harry decided to ask Alannia next time she came to see if she could send a letter to Ron, telling him about the situation and asking him to contact Snuffles, the secret name they had for his godfather. He had even considered telling Alannia about Sirius but changed his mind although he trusted her he hadn't known her for that long, and she might tell her great-aunt and get Sirius arrested again. He could not risk that. Harry was compiling a note for Alannia to send to Ron when he heard Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. Harry quickly hid the note in his secret hiding place under the loose floorboard in his room. Uncle Vernon stopped outside Harry's room then began to fumble with the key in the lock. He flung open the door and filled the doorway with his massive girth. "Downstairs now boy" he yelled and moved from the door to let Harry past. Harry ducked though the doorway covering his head as he went expecting to get a slap as he went. To Harry's surprise Uncle Vernon let him past untouched. Harry ran down stairs just in case Uncle Vernon decided to take a swipe at him from behind. Harry was racking his brain trying to think of what he had done now. There wasn't a lot he could have done being lock up but with the Dursley's he never could tell. Uncle Vernon pointed to the living room. As Harry entered, he saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley sitting on the sofa. "Dudley out" said Uncle Vernon as he entered the room "Ow dad" wailed Dudley "I want to see him get punished too" "Dudley out now!" said Uncle Vernon raising his voice. Dudley got up and pushed past Harry smirking and walked out of the room Uncle Vernon closed the door after him. Vernon walked over to where Petunia sat and picked up a piece of paper. He turned and waved it at Harry. Harry could see that it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper but thick, heavy parchment. His school letter. "This arrived for you the other day," declared Uncle Vernon waving the letter towards Harry "That's mine you had no right to open it" shouted Harry "I being your guardian had every right to open it" smirked Uncle Vernon "It states here," He continued, "That you require school supplies. I have decided to take you tomorrow to get them." Harry stood in stunned silence. Why would Uncle Vernon take him to get supplies? "Be ready by nine o'clock in the morning. That will be all you can go back to your room." Vernon said dismissing Harry. Aunt Petunia rose from the sofa and waved Harry from the room then back upstairs where she again locked him in his room, shaking her head as she did so. "Even Aunt Petunia thinks he's mad," said Harry to Hedwig when he had heard his aunt go down the stairs. Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled on one of the owl snacks provided by Alannia. Harry decided to discuss it with Alannia when she came, but the Dursley's didn't leave the house for the rest of the day. Therefore, Alannia didn't risk coming around, since the adventure park, she wasn't welcome any more.  
The next morning Harry awoke early, he had been having the strangest dream he had been standing in Diagon Alley with wands, books and potion ingredients flying around his head. As he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he heard voices out side his door it was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia getting up. Harry got out of bed quietly and put his ear to the door. "But why do you have to go to that dreadful place, with them dreadful people." he heard Aunt Petunia whisper "I explained this all yesterday my dear" muttered Uncle Vernon "You saw the list of things he needed for school you don't think even them kind of people would give it to the boy for free, Do you? Therefore, he must be getting money from somewhere" Aunt Petunia must have nodded in agreement because Uncle Vernon went on "And I think it's about time somebody other than us paid for the boy's keep." Harry leaned back against the door they were after the money left to him by his parents. Harry was surprised it had taken them this long to figure out he must have been getting money from somewhere. He waited until the Dursley's had gone down stairs then he wrenched open his school trunk and rummaged inside. He found the small leather bag he kept his money in and emptied the contents on to his bed. six silver Sickles and ten bronze Knuts lay staring back at him, not even enough to buy a couple of ice creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, never mind all the things on his supplies list. He was going to have to go to Gringotts then Uncle Vernon would see all the money in his vault, and probably help himself to it all. Harry wondered if Uncle Vernon could carry all the money in the vault, but knowing Uncle Vernon, he would expect the goblins in the bank to help him carry it.  
The journey to Diagon Alley was made in silent Harry's head began to ache trying to think of away he could escape from Uncle Vernon at least long enough to go to Gringotts and get some money without him seeing. Harry slapped his head why hadn't he though to bring his invisibility cloak, he could have slipped it on any time, thus disappearing with out a trace. However, the cloak lay in the bottom of Harry's trunk in his bedroom, he would just have to think of other way and fast, they were approaching the Leaky Cauldron.  
Uncle Vernon found a parking space near to where Harry had pointed. All Mr Dursley could see was a large book shop next to a record shop no alley. Mr Dursley grabbed Harry's arm as he went to get to of the car. "Just remember Boy, "he said in a menacing tone. "Any funny business from you we have all your school things at home, including that flying rat of yours" Harry closed his eyes he had not though of Hedwig back at the Dursley house, surely they wouldn't do any thing to her .Harry looked at Uncle Vernon oh yes he would decided Harry. As he walked up to the door of the Leaky Cauldron Harry saw Uncle Vernon stop in amazement he hadn't noticed the pub there when Harry had pointed as they drove past. Cautiously he followed Harry inside.  
The first person they meet was Tom the innkeeper, he and Harry had become quite good friend's about two years previously when Harry had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello Harry" he shouted over the noise of the customers. Tom walked around the bar towards Harry and Mr Dursley "Nice to see you again. Coming to collect school things?" Harry wondered if he could speak to Tom without Uncle Vernon hearing would he go to Gringotts for him. Then he remembered the goblins will only allow you to go to the vaults with the key holder so Harry had too be there, and where Harry went Uncle Vernon wouldn't be far behind. "Who's the muggle?" whispered Tom nodding towards Mr Dursley "Uncle Vernon I'd like you to meet Tom" said Harry Mr Dursley gave Tom a withering look "Just get on with it Boy!" he said to Harry "He's nice and friendly I must say," remarked Tom sarcastically. Harry gave small smile and shrugged his shoulders, then made his way towards the small walled courtyard at the back of the pub. He went to the dustbins drew out he's wand and started to count the bricks in the wall behind. Mr Dursley watched in amazement as Harry tapped the bricks three times with his wand and the bricks started to wiggle. His jaw dropped as hole began to appear in the wall. Harry almost had to pick him up of the floor, as the hole became a large archway. Beyond the archway, a completely different world opened up before Mr Dursley's very eyes. A very strange world indeed.  
Harry began to lead Mr Dursley into Diagon Alley. At first glance, you could have mistaken it for any busy street in any town until you had a closer look. A large stack of cauldron stood out side the first shop, with a sign above them saying 'Cauldrons – all sizes'. Further, along the street there was 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and 'Quidditch Supplies' with an old-fashioned broomstick suspended in the window. Mr Dursley grabbed on to Harry's shoulder with an iron tight hold. There was no way he was going to lose Harry in the crowds of strangely dressed people. "Hi Harry" called a mousey haired boy from in front of one of the shops. "Hey Dennis look it's Harry" he called over to another boy who looked exactly the same as the first boy only shorter "Hi Harry see you at school" called the second lad "Hi Colin, hi Dennis" called back Harry Mr Dursley tighten his grip on Harry's shoulder "Who are they?" snarled Uncle Vernon "Just two brothers that go to my school," replied Harry "you're hurting my shoulder" "That's just too bad," Uncle Vernon smirked and pushed Harry forwards. Harry began slowly making his way down the alley toward a large white building towering over all the other majestically. As he walked, Harry scanned the crowds seeing if he could find anyone, he knew to help him. Outside Ollivanders, the wand makers Harry spotted some one, but he was sure they would not help him. Standing with his father looking in the window was Harry's archenemy Draco Malfoy. Along with his equally nasty, father Lucius Malfoy. No they would probably help Uncle Vernon carry his money away, anything to stop Harry returning to Hogwarts. As they carried on down the alley Harry started to pray 'please please let Hagrid be here today' Uncle Vernon was terrified of Harry giant friend Hagrid. However, they reached the steps up to Gringotts with out sighting any one to help. Harry led the way up the steps and nodded his thanks to the scarlet and gold clad goblin that held open the great-bronzed door to let them enter "Dear god what in hell's name is that" cried Mr Dursley as he stared at the goblin. "I could well ask the same," retorted the goblin, as he stared back at the rotund Mr Dursley "Sorry" apologised Harry, "He's never seen a goblin before." "I could say the same thing about that, but I have manners," muttered the goblin as Harry and Mr Dursley passed through the doors "MUGGLES!" Harry heard the goblin call behind them. They pasted through the silver doors where two goblins, who had heard Mr Dursley's remarks to the goblin on the first door stared at him intensely. Mr Dursley was just about to make a comment when the look from the two goblins made him think again. Harry led him down the marble hall to the counter at the far end. "Good morning "Harry said to the free goblin sitting behind a tall desk, "I'd like to withdraw some money please." The goblin looked from Harry to his companion. Mr Dursley had decided the only way to treat these things was the way he would treat any normal person in a bank. "Your name please," asked the goblin directing his question to Harry "Harry Potter, vault seven hundred and ten." "Yes Mr Potter do you have your key please" Harry had a wild thought what if he said he had forgotten the key. No Uncle Vernon would only take him home to get it and be in a worse mood than he was already "Oh just get on with it can't you, YOU BIG EARED LITTLE FREAKS" yelled Mr Dursley at the top of his voice from behind. Harry wished the ground would open up and swallow him. However, Uncle Vernon had not finished there "I'M A VERY IMPORTANT MAN I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW; I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT AROUND FOR DISCUSTING, UGLY MAGGOTS LIKE YOU." Every one in Gringotts stopped and stared in their direction. The one thing you did not do was insult goblins. The goblin behind the counter gave Mr Dursley the most evil look Harry had ever seen "And who might you be." He asked in a low growling voice. Any one with any sense could tell that this would be a good time to shut up, but Mr Dursley was in full swing "I AM VERNON DURSLEY THIS BOY'S LEGAL GUARDIAN NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY!" The goblin smiled "Are you sure you are Harry Potter's legal guardian? The Harry Potter?" "ARE YOU ALL TOTALLY STUPID? THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID." "Very well sir if you insist" the goblin nodded towards another Suddenly there were swishing sounds from all around as wizards appeared from thin air all with wands pointed at Mr Dursley., as if one, the wizards all yelled, 'STUPEFY!' there were blinding flashes flying towards Mr Dursley. Harry ducked just in time as a red flash flew over his head and bounced of the wall hitting Uncle Vernon from behind on the backside. When the smoke finally cleared Mr Dursley lay on the floor mouth wide open in total horror. The wizard in charge came forward "We came as fast as we could Girtalium. Didn't get the full message, Just that there was a dangerous man here." "Thank you for coming so quickly" call the goblin emerging from behind the large desk he had hidden behind when the wizards had appeared "Well done you have recaptured SIRIUS BLACK" Harry was stunned Sirius, how could any one mistake Uncle Vernon for Sirius his godfather, Girtalium the goblin continued, "We all know Black is a master of disguise. But he didn't realise we here at Gringotts have a letter signed by Harry Potter's late father naming him, Black as Mr Potter's legal guardian ." Harry listened in amazement .He over heard two of the wizards congratulating them selves "Wow Sirius Black, you do realise this could mean promotion for us all." Harry was about to tell the wizards that they had made a mistake when Girtalium caught his arm and smiled it made him look uglier that ever but Harry now knew better that to insult a goblin. Harry watched as one of the wizards pointed his wand at the limb unconscious body of Mr Dursley and saw rope like cord spring from the wand rapping them selves around. Two wizards then disappeared with Uncle Vernon. "He'll wake up with a bit of a headache tomorrow back in Azkaban" said the wizard in charge before he himself disaparated. "Now then Mr Potter" said the goblin Girtalium "Do you have your key?" Harry dug deep in to his pocket and drew out a small gold key. "Excellent I'll show you to your vault." "Mr Girtalium," said Harry as the goblin led him to the vaults "That man wasn't really Sirius Black you know," The goblin turned and looked up at Harry. "Yes, I do Mr Potter but I think a couple of days in Azkaban Will improve his manner considerably don't you?" He then turned and proceeded to the small carts that would take them to the vault.  
Less than fifteen minutes later Harry stood outside Gringotts with a bag full of money wondering where to go first, when he heard his name being called. He looked around to who it was and saw the Ron Weasley running to wards him with the rest of the family following hot on his heels. "Harry am I glad to see you, Mum was frantic. That Uncle of yours wouldn't let Dad speak to you on one of the elephone thingies. She wanted Him to go around to their house and rescue you." "You mean telephone Ron." Harry laughed. Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family arrived along with Hermione; Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley pushed her way through the family to get to Harry pulling him towards her she gave him a bear hug. "We were also worried about you Harry dear," she wailed "Now, now, my dear as you can well see Harry is fine" chipped in Mr Weasley as he ruffled up Harry's hair trying not to admit to everyone how relieved he also was to see Harry. He had been very close to take up Mrs Weasley's suggestion, of going to Privet Drive where the Dursley lived and breaking down the door to rescue Harry. Everyone to turns in saying hello the twins George and Fred patted Harry on the back "We offered to rescue you with Dad," they said in unison. Percy stepped up with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, "I don't know what all the fuss is about I said all along you would be just fine," Percy looked at Penelope. "But of course if you were in any danger I would have been there like a shot" he added "Thanks Percy" laughed Harry "By the way Penny and I are getting engaged" "Congratulations to both of you" Harry said shaking both of their hands "Thanks awfully, we're really glad you're ok Harry," said Penelope as Harry shook her hand "Hello Harry" chirped in a little voice next to him, Harry turned "hello Ginny, it's great to see you again." Ginny's face began to turned as red as her hair and she turned away so Harry could not see how red she got. Ginny Weasley had, had a crush on Harry since they had first meet five years before. Hermione came over to spare Ginny's blushes "Hi Harry must say we didn't expect to see you here. Mr Weasley and the boys were planning a full scale assault on your house later every one was so worried when you didn't return anyone's phone calls." She then hugged Harry Trying to hide the fact that she too had made several calls to the house as well. When the noise had finally died down Harry proceeded to tell all about what had go on in Gringotts Before he had got far Mr Weasley suggested they all go to Florean Fortescue's for ice-cream so Harry could continue.  
After telling the tale to the stunned Weasley's and in the mean time consuming two large chocolate and raspberry ice-creams (Mrs Weasley had insisted on Harry having two much to the indignation of Fred and George who were only allowed one, and told not to be so greedy). Harry finished with "And then I meet you" "I think I'd better go to the ministry," said Mr Weasley "I would want my worse enemy going to Azkaban. It's been known to send a wizard mad within hours what it would do to a muggle I hate to think" "Arthur you don't think the ministry wizards would take him straight to Azkaban do you?" asked Mrs Weasley in a shaken voice "No, not straight away they will probably question him at the ministry for quite a few hours especially because they think he's ….Snuffles," answered Mr Weasley lowering his voice on the last word. Harry looked stunned how did he know their secret name for Sirius Ron seeing the look on Harry's face leaned over and whispered "It's ok Dumbledore told Dad everything" Every one was laughing at the idea of Ministry wizards questioning Harry's uncle when Ginny piped up "Look its Bill" Running towards them his ponytail swaying from side to side came the Weasley's eldest son Bill. Harry had always though Bill was the coolest looking man he had ever met. "Glad I've found you all," He said leaning on the back of a chair, trying to get his breath back "The banks in absolute uproar." Bill worked at Gringotts "The goblins won't do any work they are lying around on the floor in hysterics, laughing about Harry's uncle. You really must tell him not to insult the goblins you know," he said turning to Harry. The goblins in the bank were not the only ones having hysterics, so was everyone around the table.  
After lunch, Mrs Weasley finally allowed Mr Weasley to go to the Ministry. Percy insisted he went too after all he did work there. Mr Weasley had wanted to leave straight away but his wife insisted she needed him to help choose the children's school supplies. Once she had found out Mr Dursley would be taken to the Ministry of Magic, not to Azkaban, she decided to let him stew in his own juices for a little while longer. The rest of the afternoon was spent making sure everyone had every thing they needed for the following school year. It was early evening before Mr Weasley returned, without Percy who, had been invited to Penelope's parents for dinner. Penelope had left after lunch to go home and get ready; Ron never understood why it took girls so long to get ready for something. When he remarked as much to Hermione and Harry all he received was sharp dig in the ribs from Hermione, and heard her tutting every time she looked in his direction. Harry shrugged his shoulders when Ron asked him what he'd said wrong He didn't understand girls either. Over dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, where the Weasley's had booked rooms for the night, Mr Weasley told all what had happened at the ministry "It took me hours to convince them that he wasn't Snuffles. They kept insisting goblins never made mistakes. Any way they finally saw reason, by the way Harry out of curiosity, was your uncle's hair very grey this morning with maybe a tinge of purple here and there?" whispered Mr Weasley hopefully to Harry "No it was sort of dark brownish, with bits of grey at the sides, why?" replied Harry, Mr Weasley looked sheepish. "Oops, well Ukiah Dingley is sort of new to this kind of thing, and I don't think your aunt noticed it at all when me and Percy drop your uncle of home, but we didn't want to out stay our welcome so we just collected your things and came away." "Mr Weasley did you bring Hedwig too?" asked Harry "She's up stairs in Ron's room you can share with him tonight" "Thanks Mr Weasley" Harry sighed with relief he had been worried about Hedwig after Mr Dursley threat that morning. Harry turned to tell the others about Mr Dursley new hairstyle. It was quite late when every one finally finished catching up with everyone else's news Then Mrs Weasley insisted they all go to bed they had to be up early in the morning to get to platform 93/4 to catch the Hogwart Express back to school.  
  
Chapter 4 An eventful journey  
  
The sun shone through a gap in the curtains right in to Harry's eyes. Harry stretched his arms out and gave a huge yawn then he snuggled back down under the covers contentedly. He could hear soft snores coming from the other bed in the room as Ron slept on. Harry yawned once again which finished with him grinning to himself, he was back with people who actually liked him and once again, on his way to the place he called home, Hogwarts. Perhaps he wondered Dumbledore would give him a job at Hogwarts once he had finished school so he could stay there forever. A light tapping on the window interrupted his thoughts of just what job he could do. Harry looked over to the window his eye catching Hedwig's empty cage. Surely, she couldn't be back already he thought as he jumped out of bed and flung open the curtains. Hedwig tapped on the glass again for Harry to let her in. As he opened the window to let her in, Ron's little minute owl Pigwideon, awoke and began hopping up and down, twittering madly "Shut up Pig," muttered Ron turning over and going back to sleep. Harry took the attached letter from Hedwig's leg. Before going to bed the night before Harry had written to his godfather Sirius, he felt guilty not writing before but first he was to busy having a good time with Alannia then he was locked in his room unable to get Hedwig out . Therefore, he had decided to write about every thing that had happened the last few weeks. After he had finished the letter, he sent Hedwig off telling her he would see her at Hogwarts, all that had happened the last few weeks he never expected a reply so soon. Opening the letter, he saw that it wasn't Sirius writing. He quickly turned over the letter to see who the letter was from it was signed Remus Lupin his old Defence against the Dark Arts teacher with whom Sirius was stopping. Harry turned the letter back and began to read, the first line read, 'don't worry Harry, Snuffles is quite safe' Harry let out a large sigh or relief before reading on 'It's just that he can't write now as he is away on important business for Dumbledore.' Harry stopped reading the letter if Sirius wasn't at Professor Lupin's why had Hedwig delivered the letter there? Harry read on 'I was intrigued by the new friend you mentioned you say in your letter that her great-aunt is called Arabella Figg, do you by any chance know her mother's name if you do please write back and tell me at once' signed Remus Lupin. Harry sat down on his bed and reread the letter again why, would Professor Lupin be interested in Alannia's mother. Harry jumped as aloud knock came on the door He heard Mrs Weasley outside "Come on Boys time to get up or we'll be late for breakfast" "Ok Mrs Weasley we're awake," called back Harry "Alright but don't let Ron go back to sleep, see you down stairs in twenty minutes" she answered. Harry heard her go to the George and Fred's room where she knocked louder "Oh mum alright, alright." Harry heard from the next room. Mrs Weasley, knowing what George and Fred were like, had probably marched in and pulled the bedclothes off the twins. Harry looked over to Ron who continued to snore. Harry decided to show the letter to Ron and Hermione later and ask them what they think about it.  
After breakfast time seemed to fly with everyone running around packing things they had forgot the night before, soon it was time to leave for King's Cross railway station to catch the Hogwart Express. They arrived at the station with ten minutes to spare Hermione, Harry and Ron were just putting the last of there trunks on to the train when a voice called out "Harry," he looked up to see Alannia dragging Mrs Figg through the crowds "WOW!" exclaimed Ron as he to looked to see who had called Harry name. He elbowed Harry in the side "That's not HER is it?" "She has got a name you know," muttered Harry as Alannia drew closer "Hi Harry," she said "we're so glad to see you, we were so worried Aunt Arabella went to the Dursley's this morning ,because we hadn't seen you in two day's, and your Aunt told us you had assaulted your Uncle and was staying with someone else. By the way what did you do to your uncle's hair, Aunt Arabella says it gone grey with purple stripes." Harry laughed "Mr Weasley said it was tinged with purple" "Nope" replied Alannia "Big purple stripes like a coloured zebra" at this every one burst out laughing. Harry started to introduce Alannia to every one. When it was Ginny's turn, she gave Alannia a strange look. "Hello Ginny," said Alannia "Harry told me all about you, your in the fourth year aren't you I hope I'm in Gryffindor with you it would be nice to have a friend to show me around." Ginny's began to warm to Alannia as most people did after a few moments with her, thought Harry. Fred, George and Ron fought over who was going to put Alannia's trunk on the train each of them making goggle eyes at her. Alannia smiled "Thank you all." She said as she boarded the train with Ginny and they giggled as the boys pushed and shoved each other to follow her on the train.  
Most of the train journey was uneventful, apart from the occasional interruption by some of the older boy's from all of the houses just popping in to say hello was the usual excuse .Most of them Harry had only seen walking in the corridors in between lessons and didn't know by name. All of them insisted they were introduced to Alannia who smiled graciously like a queen greetings her new subjects for the first time. "I did realise every one would be so friendly." Alannia said as the latest admirer left. "It's only because they think your pretty." Piped up Hermione from the book she had her nose buried in to hid her jealousy "Do you really think I'm pretty?" Alannia asked Hermione "Didn't boys in your other school think so" sniped Hermione. Harry turned on Hermione "Alannia hasn't been to any other school. She's been living abroad with her mother and hardly got to see anybody especially not any kids." Said Harry, coming to Alannia's defence. "And I think she's very pretty" He declared and stormed out of the carriage, followed by Ron. Alannia leaned over to Hermione she touched her on the arm .Hermione felt her arm get warm "Hermione" said Alannia "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be vain it's just that I have never had many complements about my looks apart from my mother and my grandfather but they don't count do they. It is just nice to get them every now and then." Hermione glanced sideways at her to see if she was being genuine, she was. Hermione softened to Alannia straight away. When Harry and Ron returned the girls were all sitting in the corner discussing school. A little later on Ginny took Alannia, down the corridor, to meet some of her friends in Gryffindor house.  
It was about fifteen or twenty minutes later when the door to the carriage was flung open. Colin Creevey, the boy Harry had seen in Diagon Alley, almost fell to the floor. Harry and Hermione rushed to pick him up he was trying to say something but couldn't get his breath. Harry just caught the words Malfoy, Ginny and New Girl and knew there was trouble. Letting go of Colin together, Harry and Hermione ran out of the carriage and down the corridor closely followed by Ron who had to jump over Colin Creevey now lying crumpled on the floor. The three of them reached the next set of carriages at the same time, barging through the doors they all stopped dead in their tracks an amazing sight lay before them. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's two sidekicks were stuck to the roof of the carriage held there only by Alannia's hand pointing in their direction. Malfoy had just let go of Ginny's arm, he had held behind her back, began to rush towards Alannia who with a wave of her hand sent Malfoy lifting of his feet and flying down towards the end of the carriage before slamming in to the wall at the end, landing in a heap on the floor. As Alannia turned toward Harry, Crabbe and Goyle came crashing to the floor. There was silent for a split second before everyone, with the exception of Slytherin house members, cheered and clapped loudly.  
With Ron and Harry by her side as bodyguards, they finally managed to get Alannia away from her cheering public and back to their carriage. Harry pulled down the blinds after Hermione and Ginny had followed them in shutting the door behind them. Alannia sat in the furthest most corner with a sheepish look on her face. Ron was the first to speak "That was bloody marvellous. " He declared with admiration in his voice. "Sorry" was all Alannia could say Ron sat down next to her with a large grin on his face "I'm just savouring the moment when Malfoy when flying down the aisle he couldn't have done it better on a broomstick" smirked Ron. Fred and George barging through the door laughing, disturbing Ron's train of thought. After they had taken Alannia from the carriage, the wizard in charge of the train had come in. The twins told the group, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all lying unconscious on the floor. The wizard and the witch, who brought round the tuck trolley, had them carried to an empty carriage. The only problem was the wizard was sending an owl to Dumbledore to meet the train when it arrived. The twins patted Alannia on the back and shouted 'well done' as they left the carriage. The group sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Hermione diving in to her bag, pulled out a thick book, and started to search for something. Harry seethed inside, if Malfoy caused Alannia to be thrown out of Hogwarts before she had even started, him and Malfoy were going to have a showdown. Alannia seemed to be the least worried of the group as she sat admiring the view whizzing passed the train window. When the train arrived at Hogsmead's train station it was pitch black outside and the rain was lashing down. The wizard from the train called at Harry's carriage and told Alannia to wait on the platform for Dumbledore's arrival. Ginny started to cry "It's all mine fault," she sobbed "It was me Malfoy was picking on" Hermione and Ron helped her off the train. "I'm staying with Alannia to explain to Dumbledore what happened," decided Harry as they got of the train.  
The train pulled out as every looked for the stagecoaches that were normally there to take them all to the school, with the exception of the first years that went on the lake by boat with Hagrid. Nevertheless, there was neither sight nor sound of either Hagrid, who would be hard to miss, or the stagecoaches equally hard to miss as none of them were pulled by horses, not visible ones anyway. A seventh former pushed his way to the front, a head boy's badge glinted in the lantern light of the station.  
  
"Come on let me through now." He said as the crowds of students moved out of his way. He sounded just like Ron's brother Percy, when he was head boy. Finally he reached the station master after speaking to him for a few seconds the head boy turn to address every one else "It seems there has been a rock slide on the road up to the school people are trying to clear it as we speak. As soon as it has been cleared, the coaches will arrive. Thank you for your co-operation." "He sounds like he works for the railway," muttered Ron to no one in particular. No one laughed; they were not in the mood. To make matters worse the rain came down heaver than before and there was no cover at the station. The minutes seemed like hours before some one from the front shouted "There coming, I can see the coaches." Sure enough coming around the bend were hundreds of stagecoaches but not a horse in site. As they pulled to a stop outside the station Dumbledore, followed by Hagrid, alighted for the first coach "Very sorry to keep you all waiting. Now every one into the coaches, first years as well. Careful there Mr Longbottom that could have been a nasty fall." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stayed back with Alannia to face Dumbledore "Ah" said Dumbledore as the pupils thinned out "What have we been up to" Everyone started to speak at once. Dumbledore held up his hands and the din died down "I think he said we should all get to Hogwarts before we all catch horrible colds. Miss Figg would you like to accompany me I don't think there is enough room for all of us in the same carriage." Dumbledore, Hagrid and Alannia climbed into one carriage whilst Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny climbed in the other. Harry was worried about Alannia, although Dumbledore's coach had left the station after theirs; it managed to arrive before them even though the road to the school was narrow and dangerous. By the time they arrived, Dumbledore and Alannia were nowhere to be seen. . Professor McGonagall met them as they arrived and informed them they had an hour to get dry and changed before the sorting ceremony began.  
  
Chapter 5 A new teacher arrives  
  
Harry and Ron quickly dried their hair with warm towels they all found laying on their beds. They changed into dry clothes and raced down the steps to Hermione's dormitory. Harry knocked on the door gently; one of Hermione's roommates opened it, Lavender Brown, who had a towel wrapped around her head like a turban. "Oh hello Harry, Ron have you come for Hermione?" she asked "Yes isn't she ready yet?" tutted Ron "She was ready ages ago and has already gone," retorted Lavender giving Ron a so there look "Lavender" asked Harry "Do you know where she was going we need to find her" Lavender softened "Sorry Harry I don't know. Hang on a minute I'll ask Patty" she glared at Ron before shutting the door "What did I say?" demanded Ron. Harry just looked at him and shook his head. A few minutes later the door open again it was Parvati Patil her hair in a towel like Lavender's "Hello you two you've just missed Hermione she got changed quickly and muttered something about the library" "That's a first even for Hermione," said Ron as Harry thanked Patty Patil. They both ran down the stairs, passed the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and towards the library. Madam Pince the Librarian was sitting at her usual desk as the boys entered the library "Excuse us Madam Pince" Harry asked politely. "But have you seen Hermione Granger in here" Madam Pince inclined her head towards the reading tables down the middle of the aisles of books sitting half way down was Hermione with books open all around her. "I have never known Students to be so eager before" Madam Pince muttered as they thanked her and ran down to Hermione. "I think this is a new record even for you Hermione," said Ron plonking him self down opposite her. Harry sat next to her "I think Ron's right this time, Hermione." Agreed Harry "What are you doing here?" Hermione gave the boy's one of her sometimes you are so dumb looks and shook her head. "Don't you two ever look at what's going on round you?" she said Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulder they didn't have a clue what Hermione was going on about. She let out a huge sigh "Didn't you see anything that went on, on the train?" The boy's shook their heads then Ron smirked "The way Alannia sent Malfoy flying down the carriage.Yea, wasn't it fab with just a flick of her wrist just like flicking a maggot away" "You don't flick away maggots Ron, its fly's you mean don't you" said Harry  
  
"Nope it was a maggot today" smiled Ron picturing it again in his mind. Harry turned back to Hermione "What about it Hermione" he said "Didn't either of you notice she didn't have a wand" "So what?" asked Ron returning to the present "That's what I've been reading up on stupid." Hermione ignored Ron's wounded look and continued, "The spell she used is called a Displaciate Spell" she looked at Harry and Ron's blank stares "The Displaciate Spell isn't taught to students in the seventh year never mind to a fourth year and it is normally produced with a wand…" Hermione waited for them to catch up "You mean to say Alannia performed the spell without a wand?" asked Harry who was the first to catch on "YES" shouted Hermione then lowered her voice again after seeing Madam Pince's frosty glare. "So Alannia's a good witch" butted in Ron trying to catch up "Alannia's a great witch and her mother must be very powerful to teach her that at her age." Finished Hermione Harry suddenly remembered the letter from Professor Lupin he had received that morning he told the others about it "Perhaps Professor Lupin knows something we don't. He seemed to know Alannia's aunt," Harry concluded. Madam Pince coughing to get their attention disturbed them. "The sorting ceremony will be starting shortly," she informed them.  
After replacing the books Hermione had been studying, the three of them ran out of the library to wards the main staircase. As they were halfway down they were stopped in their tracks by a loud bang on the main entrance door. Filch the caretaker shuffled to the door and opened it. A figure dressed in a long black cloak entered perched on its shoulder was the largest black bird Harry had ever seen. As Filch closed the door behind the mysterious figure, the bird spread its enormous wings and took off, it circled the hall once before landing on the banister at the bottom of the stairs and glared around, its eyes came to rest on Harry and it stared unblinking at him. Meanwhile Filch was bowing low before the new arrival. The figure extended a hand from beneath the black cloak. The hand seemed delicate and white with long blood red nails. Unnoticed, until he's was almost behind the figure, came Professor Snape "Welcome back" he said in voice little more than a whisper but heard by the children on the stairs. They had learnt when Professor Snape spoke everyone listened. The figure turned and flung it's self in to Snape's arms "Severus, My hero. I'm so glad to see you again, I've missed you all terribly" came the sweet almost musical voice from beneath the cloak. Snape smiled weakly as if he wasn't use to doing it very often, which he wasn't. "Cassiopeia, it's been a long time you haven't changed one bit." The admiration in Snape's voice was unmissable. Harry let out a small groan a friend of Snape's someone else to make his life unbearable. Down in the hall Snape was helping his friend off with her cloak. As Snape handed the woman's cloak to Filch, Harry Ron and Hermione got their first proper look at the new arrival. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open, she was beautiful, very beautiful, she wore a gown of crimson red tied at the waist with a gold sash. Her hair changed colour as she moved in the candle light, red, gold, copper and dozens of other colours seemed to dance through it as it hung loosely braided down her back to below her waist. Even from where they were standing, they could see the sky blue of her eyes shining with the light. The patter of tiny feet from behind, broke the moment, as tiny Professor Flintwick scurried by them "Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia" he called," The woman turned and smiled broadly "Uncle Flintwick" she glided, or so it seemed, towards him and scooped him in to her arms "Uncle Flintwick, I've missed you more than anyone, I do believe" She kissed him on the top of his balding head. The professor blushed almost as crimson as the woman's dress "You know flattery will get you any where with me it always has" stammered Flintwick "Come on now your father has been getting anxious." He took her by the hand and began to lead her to a side room. As Snape turned to follow, he saw the three of them standing on the stairs "Get a move on all of you, now," he growled menacingly the sound of his voice galvanised them in to action immediately and the hurried down the stairs. The stranger turned to see whom Snape was talking to and stopped in her tracks "Harry" she called out. Harry turned at the sound of her calling his name it sounded so familiar like a distant memory. She stared at him for what seemed like forever then as if looking at him was too painful for her, she turned and hurried away.  
Harry followed the others through the large door in to great hall turning left they made their way to the Gryffindor table. At the high table that stretched along the front of the four house tables several chairs were empty most noticeably Dumbledore's as the last of the students took their seats a door to one of the side rooms opened Dumbledore lead the way followed by the stranger, professor Flintwick and finally Snape. Dumbledore led them to the table where Snape and Flintwick took their usual seats. Hagrid, seated at the far end of the table, burst in to a huge smile upon seeing the stranger take the seat next to Dumbledore. As she sat, the stranger lent forward and scanned the teachers seated, seeing Hagrid at the end she smiled and blew him a kiss. Harry looked in amazement as Hagrid's face turned bright red from the neck upwards. Ron sitting next to Harry had obviously also seen the incident and began to snigger. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs she to had seen and through it was nasty of Ron to laugh. Professor McGonagall lead the first years in to the hall Harry craned his neck to see there at the back standing a little taller than most of the first years was Alannia. Harry lowered himself down on to the bench at least she hadn't been expelled before she had even started. Ron nudged Harry and pointed over to the Slytherin table at the opposite side of the room. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle sat staring at Alannia with utter disbelieve. Malfoy touched the large plaster that was stuck to his fore head and his eyes narrowed. After the Sorting Hat had sorted all the first years in to their new houses, Professor McGonagall read her scroll "Figg, Alannia," she called out Alannia walked towards the stool and sat down, Harry could see her close her eyes and move her lips slightly, as if praying. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat, Harry crossed his fingers and to closed his eyes ' please don't put her in Slytherin anything but Slytherin, Malfoy will make her life a misery, please please' as if in answer to his prayer the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor." The whole table erupted with cheers and calls lead mainly by the students that had seen the incident on the train. Alannia blushed and lowering her eyes smiled and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Several of the male students offered her their seats as she made her way down the table, she smiled but declined their offers, sitting her self next to Ginny, she smiled across the table to Harry, who smiled back and nodded. Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and the hall fell silent. "I'm glad to see you all back for another year." He said smiling "Just a few announcements before we tuck in. First years please take note the forest in the ground is forbidden to all students this is for your own safety. I say this ever year but still I have to, several times a year, rescue someone from there so could we please try to make this a rescue free year. Also I have the greatest honour of welcoming the New Defence against the Dark Arts teacher back to our school, her visits are few and far between to us," he turned and looked at the woman sitting next to him and smiled. "But always delightful May I introduce to you Cassiopeia Dumbledore my daughter." There was aloud gasp from the students "AH, I'm sure your asking yourselves how did a doddering old codger come to have such a beautiful daughter, that ladies and gentleman is Magic." The room exploded with roars of laughter, after a few moments Dumbledore clapped his hands and called "Let the feast begin" instantly the plates on the table filled with every kind of food imaginable and everyone began to tuck in. During the feast, Harry kept glancing toward Cassiopeia Dumbledore now he had time to look closely at her she some how looked familiar but he couldn't remember where or when he had seen her before.  
After the feast, everyone made there way up to his or her respective houses. Harry and Ron said goodnight to the girls in the Gryffindor common room and made their way in to the tower where their dormitory was situated. Ron who couldn't stop yawning fell spread-eagled on to his four-poster bed "I could sleep for a week," he murmured "I suggest if you intend to sleep for a week you get undressed first," prompted Harry, Ron sat up and with his eyes closed stared to undress "You know something, I'm sure I've seen Professor Dumbledore's daughter somewhere before. What about you Ron?" Ron answered with a snore he was already in bed fast asleep.  
  
Chapter 6 Lessons begin  
  
The next morning saw everyone up bright and early and down for breakfast. Harry and Ron came in to the great hall to find Hermione, Ginny and Alannia studying their respective timetables for the following year. Alannia's timetable was almost as packed as Hermione's, with weird and wonderful lessons some of the lessons she would be doing with Ginny and the fourth years but some she would do with Harry's year such as Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall came towards the group and handed Harry and Ron their timetables to "Excuse me Professor" asked Harry "But why is Alannia taking lessons with the fifth year?" It was the question that was one everyone mind. Professor McGonagall looked over the top of her glasses, which were perched precariously on the end of her nose "Because Mr Potter, Miss Figg is more advanced in most subjects than students her own age, In fact we had considered for her to join the sixth year in these subjects but Professor Dumbledore insisted she stay with people she knew. Well I shall see you all this afternoon for transfiguration." She answered turned and walked on giving out the rest of the timetables. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with one of her I told you so looks. The awkward silence was broken by Ginny "Well I don't know about you but Alannia's first lesson is with me and its double Potions with Snape so we'd better get going," She gathered up her bag along with Alannia's bag and started to the door "I'll see you all later," Alannia said more than a little embarrassed by what Professor McGonagall had said. As she started to follow Ginny to Potions "Alannia," called out Ron "what's your mothers name?" Alannia turned "Why?" she asked with an alarmed look on her face "Well … erm…erm" "Ron's mum asked," butted in Harry, "she thought she might know her or something like…" "Yes" chipped in Ron again "like… that" Alannia paused it seemed like ages before she answered "Her name's Figg… Sarah, yes that's it Sarah Figg" she finished with relief then turned and ran after Ginny. "If her mother's name is Sarah Figg then mine is Severus Snape," concluded Hermione picking up her school bag "come on we'll be later for Herbology."  
  
It was lunch before they all meet up again Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ginny ran in followed by Alannia both laughing "You'll never guess what happened in Potions" Ginny called out as they reached the table. Both girls collapse on to the bench giggling, "Go on then guess" she said gasping "Alannia turned Snape in to a horned toad?" guessed Harry "Nope next try" Ginny giggled "Alannia made a potion which turned Snape bright blue?" added Ron "Nope. I will tell you because you will never guess. Snape awarded Gryffindor twenty house points. All to Alannia he was so nice to her it was sickening" "I really don't see what all the fuss is about he seems quite sweet really." Butted in Alannia "SWEET!" said everyone in unison. No one had described Snape as sweet before "Perhaps his not as bad as you all think"Alannia ventured. Before people told Alannia just how sweet Snape really was, George and Fred joined them at the table "We've just had defence against the dark arts. That Cassiopeia Dumbledore knows her stuff alright she taught us a counter curse to the Imperius curse," everyone gasped in amazement. The Imperius curse was one of the unforgivable curses they had learnt about the year before it allowed the curser to make the victim do what ever they wanted "That easy" muttered Alannia "It's the Revercium spell but it's not really a counter curse…" everyone stopped and looked at her in amazement "It's… something my mother told me" she stared down at her plate and began to eat, not venturing to look up again in case she caught someone's eye  
After lunch Ginny left, the group to go to Divination with Professor Trelawney, while Alannia was taking Transfiguration with the fifth year. In the class, Harry signalled to Alannia to sit next to him he didn't like the way Ron and Hermione were acting towards Alannia since lunch. Hermione had said herself that Alannia was a good witch why shouldn't she know that spell anyway pondered Harry. "Mr Potter!" demanded Professor McGonagall rapping her wand on the desk. Harry jumped he hadn't been paying attention "Yes… Professor?" He looked around the room the whole class was staring at him "Well Mr Potter?" "I'm sorry I didn't hear the question Professor," stammered Harry. McGonagall shook her head "Miss Granger can you enlighten us" "Our homework was on the Ministry of Magic insistence on all Animagi being registered, listing reasons for this and examples of how non registry could be abused." quoted Hermione as if reading from a book "Excellent Miss Granger" smiled McGonagall "Now if you will all pass your parchments to the front we will begin today's lesson cross species transfiguration" the afternoon dragged by the idea of turning a worm into a tadpole began to wear thin after the first hour especially when the only people to do it were Alannia and Hermione. Harry's worm had turned black and shrivelled up whilst Ron's had ballooned to about a foot long before exploding all over him. Professor McGonagall reluctantly gave them two more worms before taking Hermione and Alannia to one side to practice on other bigger things. After the lesson Alannia left to find Ginny while Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room "Harry" asked Hermione as they reached the common room "have you replied to Professor Lupin's letter yet" "No, not yet" he replied but he had been thinking about it all day "Well when you do you must tell Lupin that McGonagall knows Alannia's mother. In the lesson, she told Alannia her mother taught her well and is very proud of her. IS, she said, so McGonagall has spoken to Alannia's mother recently" Ginny can running around the corner "Hi have you seen Alannia?" she puffed "She went looking for you at the Divination tower" answered Harry "How is Professor Trelawney still predicting doom and gloom" "Actually she was quite upset that Alannia hadn't taken Divination classes. She kept going on all lesson about how gifted Alannia's grandmother was. Must go and find Alannia before she bumps into Trelawney and receives the evil eye" she turned to go when Hermione spoke "Ginny did Trelawney mention the grandmother's name by any chance?" Ginny through for a moment "No can't say she did. Just how talented she was that's all" "Thanks anyway. Oh here she is now," added Hermione as Alannia appeared. The two younger girls disappeared to the library and Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the common room. They found a comfortable corner to sit and talk. "Every one seems to know about Alannia. That is McGonagall and Trelawney," said Ron when no one could over hear them "And Snape," added Harry "why would he be nice to her, a Gryffindor if he didn't know her mother" "You don't think he's Alannia's dad, do you, Yuk having Snape as your dad it's not worth thinking about" Ron shuddered "I think he fancy's Cassiopeia Dumbledore didn't you see the way he was looking at her during the feast. When she blew that kiss to Hagrid I through Snape was going to explode." Hermione, you don't think Cassiopeia Dumbledore likes Snape do you, I mean to say she did call him her hero when she arrived. Could that be why Dumbledore took him back after he was on Voldemort's side." Asked Harry "I don't know" Hermione shrugged "But I do think you should write to Professor Lupin telling him what we've learnt about Alannia's mother" "What have we learnt?" queried Ron. Harry looked at Hermione who was shaking her head "You can catch up later. Let's write the letter and go to the owlery before it get's to dark to see" Harry butted in before Hermione said any thing to Ron.  
  
Chapter 7 Defence against the dark arts  
  
The next few days went quite quickly, filled with classes catching up with friends and what they did in the holidays. Neville as usual spent the holidays with his Grandmother a formidable looking woman. Seamus had visited Dean's family and been taken to the English Dragon Sanctuary. Founded by George the Gormless or Saint George, as he is known to muggles. Harry wished he could visit the sanctuary he had grown quite fond of dragons after last years first task in the Triwizard Tournament. Lavender Brown and Patty Patil had gone with patty's parents and her twin sister to Transylvania for a holiday. Who thought Harry would want to go to Transylvania for a holiday but he kept quite not wanting to upset the girls. Hermione had visited her grandmother and Ron had been to Romania to see Charlie his second eldest brother. It seemed only Harry had stayed at home all summer. Nevertheless, he told them all about the visit to the adventure park with Alannia and, Dudley and the turnstile, which Lavender and Patty didn't find funny but had everyone else in tears of laughter.  
It was not until Friday morning that the fifth form Gryffindors were due their first Dark arts class. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat eating breakfast in the great hall when the owl post arrived, as the owls swooped into the great hall Harry caught sight of Hedwig's snowy white wings amongst the browns and greys of the other owls. She landed on his shoulder gently. Harry quickly removed the letter attached to her leg he wasn't expecting a letter by Hedwig, they had sent the letter to Lupin by Pigwidgeon Ron's little minute owl. Opening the letter, he recognised the untidy scrawl on the page it was from Hagrid. All it said was 'tea at four?' Harry borrowed a quill from Hermione and wrote 'ok' on the bottom then reattached it to Hedwig's leg. He gave her a bit of bacon rind and sent her of to find Hagrid. "Ouch" shouted Ron as a small ball of feathers hit him on the back of his head. Harry grabbed Pigwidgeon who was now circling Ron's head twittering loudly "Sometimes Pig" muttered Ron "I really consider feeding you to Hermione's cat" he took the still twittering owl from Harry who smiled he knew Ron loved the little owl given to him by Harry's godfather Sirius. Ron passed the letter carried by Pigwidgeon to Harry. Ron, Harry and Hermione huddled together to read the letter from Professor Lupin "Dear Harry" he read "Please listen carefully DO NOT tell your friends, especially Alannia anything you know about Snuffles. If she asks, you about him play dumb, act as if you have never even heard his name before ok," signed Remus Lupin "That's a strange letter," whispered Hermione but before they could discuss it Ginny arrived at the table with Alannia. Harry quickly tucked the letter into his pocket and continued to eat his breakfast as if nothing had happened.  
After breakfast, Ginny disappeared off to Care of Magical Creatures Lessons with Hagrid whilst the others made there way to Dark arts class. Out side the classroom, they meet the other students none who would go in to the room. Harry peered around the door and saw why. Perched on the edge of the teachers desk sat the large blackbird he had seen arrive with Dumbledore's daughter, its piercing black eyes stared at the doorway almost daring anyone to step in. Harry drew away from the door "There is no way I'm going in there," he said to them all "For goodness sake" piped up Alannia "It's only a bird" she said walking in the room the silence was unbearable so Harry again peeped around the door. He had expected to see Alannia frozen with fear just inside the door but to his surprise Alannia was empting her books on to one of the desks she looked up and saw Harry watching her "Come on it won't bite" Harry wasn't too sure about that as the bird still stared straight at him He felt someone brush passed his shoulder, it was Hermione she walked in the class room and over to where Alannia had sat. The bird took no notice of her so Harry plucked up courage to follow the girls. As he walked across the room, he could feel the bird's eyes boring in to his back as they followed him to his seat. One by one the rest of the class filed in the bird totally ignored them and continued to stare at Harry. 'Great' he thought 'Snape in bird form' his thoughts were disturbed by the arrival of Cassiopeia Dumbledore. She walked in and smiled at the class. The lights in the classroom suddenly shone brighter and it started to feel hotter. She walked to the desk "Gilgamesh" she said to the bird "Have you been frightening the students again" Cassiopeia wagged her finger at the bird that turned in a huff and flew to a large perch near the window "you mustn't mine that silly bird. He finds great pleasure in frightening people" she said turning to the class "Now then I have received reports on what you have been taught the last couple of years. I must confess I had not expected you to be knowledgeable in the Unforgivable Curses but hearing about the events of last year I can well understand it." She sat herself not behind the desk as most teachers but on the spot vacated by the bird. " I had decided" she continued, " To teach you a handy little spell called the Revercium Spell, this is not a counter curse for the Imperius Curse, because as you know once you are under that curse it is very hard to break" Neville had raised his hand "Yes M r …" "Longbottom… Neville Longbottom" "Neville Longbottom are yes, Neville does your grandmother still wear that hat with a vulture on top?" Neville smiled and nodded. Cassiopeia continued, "Use to scare us all silly with that hat when I was at school." the class laughed in agreement "Now, now don't get me started on about that hat" she said waving her hand in front of her face, as if trying to rid herself of the picture forming in her mind, and joining in the laughter "Neville you had your hand up" she carried on when the laughter subsided "It was just that last year Harry was the only one to resist the Imperius Curse by Professor Moody" "That's interesting" Cassiopeia looked towards Harry who wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole "Well done Harry a great many adult wizards could not resist that curse" Harry blushed bright red and hoped she wouldn't ask for a demonstration, she didn't. The class continued they each tried to practice the Revercium Spell whilst Cassiopeia put them under the Imperius Curse. To use the spell correctly you had to cast it before being hit by the Imperius Curse most of the class were not quick enough to cast the curse back towards Cassiopeia. Hermione's try was good she managed to stop the curse inches from her. Ron was hit before he had even drawn his wand. Harry managed to hit the curse being aimed at him but deflected it straight towards Neville who was hit with both spell and curse causing him to gambol backwards around the room. Alannia stepped forward for her go the class stopped what they were doing to watch. Cassiopeia smiled and tucked her wand inside the sash of her robe. Alannia did the same they stood face to face just like the gunfighters in old western films. Cassiopeia reached for her wand and uttered the curse. Alannia was only a second behind her with the spell. The sparks from both wands meet in the middle and seemed to hang in mid air for a second then; they flew toward Cassiopeia missing her head by less than an inch. A sharp in take of breath broke the silence as the class looked towards Cassiopeia to see what she would do "One second more and I would have hit you" She said smiling the whole class breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent lesson" she called as the bell sounded for end of lessons. Everyone packed up their books and made there way out the door laughing Alannia was the first out of the door she turned and called to Harry "I'll see you later, I'm going …" she ran right in to Snape. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STUPID CHI…" Snape suddenly realised who had run into him "Alannia you must be more careful and not run in the corridor you could hurt your self" he finished gently. Harry stood open mouthed who was this strange man being nice to students it couldn't be the Professor Snape, the Snape he knew would have by now taken fifty house points of Gryffindor and the person four weeks of detentions. Snape patted Alannia on the head and told her to run along with a forced smile on his face which looked more like a sneer. Alannia hurried away before he changed his mind Snape turned towards the door and spotted Harry "What are you staring at Potter, move or I'll take five points from Gryffindor" That was more like the Snape Harry knew.  
"Oh damn," exclaimed Harry as they reached the charms classroom "What's the matter?" "I've left my wand on the desk in Dark arts class can you explain to Professor Flintwick, Ron, I'll be as quick as I can" "Ok" called Ron after Harry as he turned and ran down the corridor toward the dark arts classroom. As he approached Harry stopped by the door he could hear voices from inside the classroom he crept closer he could hear the smarmy oily voice of Snape "You know I care deeply about you Cassiopeia, all I want to do is take care of you and your child" "Severus, I am very grateful to you, you know that if it wasn't for you neither of us would be alive now. I could never repay you for risking your life as you did. But you also know I could never love you." "I don't ask you to love me; I always knew that could never happen even back before all this, back at school it was obvious to everyone, apart from him, how you felt he doesn't deserve this devotion after all he did." "Severus I have lived with what he did for the last fourteen years, the only way I have retained my sanity is by believing, no hoping that what he did, he did to save me. As it is impossible to ask him I have to cling to that, if I ever thought that he had turned James and Lily over to Voldemort for any other reason. Please Severus let us not talk about this again Father keeps wanting to talk about it but I really find it to painful I'm sorry you don't understand but I still love him…" she finished with a sob. Harry lent back against the wall, Cassiopeia Dumbledore knew his parents. She believed his parents were betrayed to Voldemort, to save her and her child. Harry felt he needed to get this information sorted in his head. He crept away from the class instead of going to charms class he went straight to his dormitory flinging himself on to his bed he tugged the red velvet curtains closed as if to hid away for the world our there.  
  
Chapter 8 Tea and Quidditch  
  
It was after the day's lessons before Ron and Hermione finally found Harry's hiding place. "What on earth are you doing here?" exclaimed Hermione pulling back the curtains "What's up Harry?" asked Ron "Hermione told Flintwick you weren't feeling well and was going to see Madam Pomfrey when you didn't come back. Harry told then what he had overheard "…So she must have been married to Peter Pettigrew when she was captured by Voldemort." Harry concluded "Why was she married to Wormtail?" asked Ron "It logical, Cassiopeia said they couldn't ask her husband why he handed Harry's parents to Voldemort" explained Hermione. Ron cringed no one said the name Voldemort out loud "Ok, you know who," she corrected "Thanks" muttered a relieved Ron "So he must be dead." "But Wormtail isn't dead he's alive and with you know who, we all know that" "yes but she said Dumbledore had been trying to speak to her since she returned but she found it to painful so perhaps he hasn't been able to tell her about Pettigrew being alive." "Oh but why would she be married to Pettigrew I mean to say even Snape's better looking that Wormtail and that's saying something" "Ron's right," butted in Harry "Cassiopeia's so beautiful why would she marry Pettigrew?" "You can't chose, whom you fall in love with. She said even after all he had done she still loved him. I think it is so romantic" "Yea" scowled Ron "it won't be so romantic when she finds out what a rat he really is" Harry smiled, Hermione laughed. Ron realising what he had said laughed to "Well you couldn't get a bigger rat than Wormtail" Harry suddenly remembered and looked at his watch "Gosh it's quarter past four we're suppose to be having tea with Hagrid at four" All three of them quickly made there way out of the dormitory and out of the castle towards Hagrid's hut in the grounds  
As they arrived, Hagrid opened the door "I was wondering where you had go to good job I didn't brew the tea already" "Sorry Hagrid lesson ran late" fibbed Harry he didn't want to upset Hagrid by saying they had forgotten "No problem" He said, "Come in and get warm, getting a bit chilly lately. Looks like we're goin' to have a bad winter" looking up at the sky "Not long now before it starts snowin'" he turned and shut the door against the chilly wind. The children had settled them selves around the enormous kitchen table in the middle of the room so Hagrid began to fill the table with cakes and scones and giant teacups "Hagrid," asked Harry when finally Hagrid had finished loading the table down "Have you known Cassiopeia Dumbledore for long?" "Young Cassie known her since she was knee high to a grasshopper. Born right here in Hogwarts she was, fine lady was her mother too. It was her insisted I eat up at the castle with the teachers whenever I wanted. Madam Cybele was one of the greatest witches of her time as good as Professor Dumbledore himself. I remember the first time she brought baby Cassie down here she was such a pretty baby, blond curly hair, so different from the Madam's her was as black as night and so long she use to be able to sit right on it. Two house elves use to brush it every night a hundred times each. Yes a fine lady…" Hagrid seem to drift of into a world of his own. "But what about Cassiopeia?" butted in Harry the sound of his voice brought Hagrid back to the present "Miss Cassie, well she grew up here at Hogwarts." Hagrid became evasive "Was she here when my parents were here Hagrid" prompted Harry. Hagrid looked nervously down at the table "Come on now no one is eating" he said lifting a plate of rock cakes and offering them around every one took one and put them on their plates they had all tried one of Hagrid's rock cakes before Hermione swore he used real rocks. Harry continued unperturbed by Hagrid's reluctance "Was Cassiopeia friend's with my parents Hagrid" Harry pushed. Hagrid sighed but then continued "Her and your mum was best friends they was in the same year. Miss Cassie use to bring your mum down for tea every Friday. Then when they got older, your dad and his friends us to join them. Use to get crowded in here I can tell you." Hagrid laughed, "Only Miss Cassie and Professor Lupin left of the old crowd now" he finished sadly. "What about Siri… Ow what you kick me for Hermione?" asked Ron and then realising what he was about to say, shut up. Harry gave Ron a dirty look and turned to Hagrid again "What happened after school Hagrid?" "I guess Miss Cassie will tell you that when she's quite ready"Hagrid said and changed the conversation "when's the new Quidditch season starting then?" Harry had forgotten all about Quidditch normally by now Oliver Wood had the training schedules all planned and everyone in training but Wood had left the end of last year and Gryffindor was with out a Captain or indeed a keeper "I don't know what's happening" Harry told Hagrid "I think I need to have a word with Fred and George when we get back they should know what's going on.  
After tea Hagrid, filled bags with rock cakes for the children to take back to the common room and share no one had the heart to tell him they wouldn't dare hand them around because quite a few people had already tried Hagrid's cakes. Fred and George Weasley were sitting in a corner of the common room with their friend Lee Jordan planning a prank as usual when Harry Ron and Hermione go back to the Gryffindor common room. "Fred, George do either of you know anything about the Quidditch team this year," asked Harry "As it happens we do, Angelina's arranging a meeting" Angelina Johnson was one of the team's chasers "It's in McGonagall's classroom at seven o'clock tonight" "Thanks fella's see you later" said Harry and returned to Ron and Hermione who had found armchairs near the fire " There's a meeting tonight" he told the other's as he flopped down in to the squiggy armchair "I suppose we need to find a replacement for Wood" "How do you think they will choose a new keeper Harry?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders "Dunno McGonagall picked me so I suppose it's down to her" "Oh" Ron sighed it was his one ambition in life to be chosen to play quidditch for a team Harry seeing that he had unsuspectedly dashed Ron's hopes tried to lighten the situation "How do they normally choose new players? Why don't we ask Fred and George?" He said looking around franticly for Ron's brothers but they and Lee Jordan had disappeared of somewhere. He spotted Katie Bell another one of the Gryffindors chasers "Katie have you got a minute please" Katie smiled and came over to were they were sitting "Hi Harry have you hear about the meeting later" "Yes thanks Fred and George just told me. Katie do you know how they will choose the new keeper?" "Don't know really Madam Hooch recommended me for my place. But there are some really good flyers around so they might have a kind of tournament you know best man wins and all that stuff" "See Ron" said Harry turning to him "Katie reckons it might be a tournament. You should enter" "Yea Ron if you're as good as your brothers you should. Although I heard the new girl, that friend of your sisters, is pretty nifty on a broom. She's a friend of yours isn't she Harry?" "Yes she is" he replied "You should get her to compete if it is a tournament. We're in need of a good keeper I've seen the Ravenclaw chasers they're exceptional this year" A friend of Katie's called for her from the portrait hole, the way out of Gryffindor common room Katie wave over "Got to go see you later at the meeting Harry" she said and turned to join her friends waiting to go. "Just great, that's all I need" muttered Ron "What's the matter with you now?" asked Hermione "Might as well not bother if Miss Perfect plays" "What is that suppose to mean," demanded Harry "Nothing" muttered Ron under his breath "Liar, you're jealous of Alannia, you know some times Ron you're such a baby. She can't help being good at most things" Ron folded his arms in front of him and sulked; Harry took out a book from his bag and began to read. Hermione looked at both and shaking her head took out her Arithmancy homework and began muttering to herself softly. It was almost and hour later before Harry looked over at the grandfather clock, which stood by the entrance to the common room it was a quarter to seven he needed to get going. Ron was still staring in to the fire sulking while Hermione had her head buried in another book "I'd better go, don't want to be late for the meeting" He said to no one in particular Hermione looked up for her book "Ok see you later Harry" she slapped Ron on the leg "See ya," uttered Ron still staring towards the fire Harry shook he head and set of for the meeting.  
As he reached McGonagall's classroom Harry meet Fred and George coming the other way. He told them all about Ron as they went in. "Can't say I blame him" said George "Angelina said, she seen Alannia in flying lessons she's as good as you Harry, no kidding" just then Angelina Johnson entered the classroom followed by Professor McGonagall and Cassiopeia Dumbledore "Hi everyone" said Angelina when the talking had stopped she turned and looked to Professor McGonagall "Hello team, now then this is a very important meeting, firstly we need to choose a new captain and to decide on how to choose a new keeper" "Professor McGonagall" interrupted George "Angelina should be the new Captain," the others all shouted in agreement. Angelina blushed "Thanks awfully" "I think we can take a vote on that don't you Minerva," laughed Cassiopeia "I think you could be right. All in favour of Angelina being the next Captain say aye" Almost simultaneously six voices said 'AYE' "Carried unanimously" finished McGonagall. Angelina blushed even redder "I hope I don't let you down" she said tears springing in her eyes "You won't do that Angelina" chipped in Alicia Spinnet "Not unless we lose to Slytherin" butted in Fred laughing "FRED WEASLEY" scolded McGonagall but she too laughed with the others "Now then back to business. A new Keeper is what we need, Harry?" Harry had raised his hand "Well Professor, Katie suggested earlier about a kind of tournament to find the best I just through it was a good idea maybe" "Excellent suggestion Katie, and thanks for bringing it up Harry" said McGonagall "What do you all think?" There were mutters of approval amongst the group "Ok you need to decide between you how to conduct the tournament, the rules, and the type of person you're looking for. If you need any help with any of it, Cassiopeia or my self would be willing to help. Although I think Cassiopeia would be the best to ask as she use to play in the Gryffindor team," suggested Professor McGonagall "Were you really Miss what position did you play" asked Katie Bell "I bet you were a Seeker weren't you Miss" added George. Cassiopeia laughed  
  
"No the position I played was Chaser, like your team we had a Potter as our Seeker, Harry's father, one of the best Seekers ever seen in Hogwarts he even had a trial with the Southport Swoopers before he left school." Harry was stunned he knew his Dad had played Quidditch but never about the trial with a real Quidditch team. "It was one of the finest teams Gryffindor ever had." Said McGonagall reminiscing she tittered to herself "Do you remember, Cassie that Captain you had, what was his name you remember" "Billy Bratt" "Yes that was him, do you remember the time he gave you all that practice" "Oh gosh yes, let this be a lesson for you Angelina , Billy Bratt decided we need more practice so he decided we would train for three hours every night we had to carry on even when it was pitch black. We did it for two weeks but all the teachers started to complain that none of us did any homework so one night after training every one got changed quickly and left Billy in the changing room. James and …… a friend locked the door and turned of the light leaving him in complete darkness then they persuaded Peeves to go in and scare him silly, it stopped the three-hour training sessions Billy never went near the changing rooms at night ever again." Cassie laughed, "So don't try to make them do to much practise Angelina," every one laughed "Look at the time" interrupted Professor McGonagall "You should all be getting back to the common room" "We don't want Mr Filch to put you all on report do we?" laughed Cassiopeia as they all got up to leave "Don't forget if you need any help I'm always available" Harry remained behind "Is there something you wanted to ask me Harry?" she said when every one had left the room "It's not about Quidditch not really" "Is it about your Dad?" "Yea" "Harry, James your Dad, was a wonderful man and Lily your Mum was the best friend any one could ever have. One day …" she put out her hand and brushed Harry's fringe away from the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Cassiopeia sighed and closed her eyes "One day I will tell you every thing you want to know" then to Harry's astonishment she opened her eyes lent forward and kissed him gently on the scar. Harry could smell Cassiopeia's sweet perfume; it was like a walk in a summer garden with all the scent of the flowers infused together, a smell Harry remembered like a long lost memory. "Good night sweet prince" whispered Cassiopeia before turning and walking out of the classroom leaving Harry alone and confused.  
  
Chapter 9 Trials and tribulations  
  
Harry did not tell anyone what Cassiopeia had said that night. He couldn't get it straight in his own mind and he wanted to understand fully before he talked to Ron or Hermione. The Quidditch Trials as the tournament was named was the talk of the common room for weeks later and the Quidditch team could usually be found huddled together deciding on what trials and which rules would apply. It was almost three weeks later before the details for the Trials were posted on the notice board  
The Trials would begin the week before Hallowe'en and last over the weekend. Anyone could enter as long as they knew how to fly "Well that's me out," said Neville who was never much good at flying "But you can come along and cheer every one else on with me" offered Hermione "Aren't you entering either Hermione?" "No not my cup of tea" replied Hermione. Harry knew different you could not learn Flying out of a book so Hermione could fly, but not very well and Hermione hated being average at any thing. Ron had been one of the first to put his name down, he had apologised to Harry when he had returned to the common room the night of the meeting "I can only try my best," he said as he wrote his name on the board. Ginny called Harry over to were she, Alannia and some friends were sitting "Harry, Alannia says she doesn't want to enter the Trials. Will you talk to her?" "She's really, really good" added one of the girls. Harry pulled Alannia of her chair and dragged her to one side "Why don't you enter every one says your fabulous on a broom even Katie Bell on the team said so" Alannia blushed "Did she really say that?" "Of course so why don't you enter?" "I don't want Ron to hate me" "Ron what's he go to do with it" asked Harry but already knowing the answer "He thinks I'm showing off" Harry was about to deny that when Ron himself came over "Coming down to the pitch Harry I need all the practice I can get" he joked actually Ron was very good at Quidditch "Ron don't you think Alannia should enter the trials" said Harry praying Ron would say the right thing "To tell you the truth Alannia" Ron moved closed Harry was poised to hit him hard if he said no. He whispered to Alannia "I've been watching these lot practice I don't think we've got much competition here, I hear Fred and George have started taking bets and you and me are join favourites. So you have to enter for Fred and George's sake." Alannia laughed "If you really don't mind Ron?" "May the best man win or should I say person, you know what I mean anyway" Alannia went over to put her name on the board Fred and George let out a loud cheer causing Alannia to blush. Harry patted Ron on the back "That was nice of you Ron, really nice" It was Ron's turn to blush turning his face as red as his hair.  
That weekend Harry decided that Ron and Alannia should practice so they arranging to meet Alannia and Ginny at eleven o'clock at the Quidditch pitch. It was a quarter to eleven when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down past Hagrid's hut they saw a group of students near the entrance to the pitch. As they drew closer, Hermione stopped "Look its Malfoy and his picking on Ginny and Alannia" she began to run towards the group followed quickly by the boys sure enough Malfoy along with four other ugly looking Slytherin students were pushing Ginny around whilst Crabbe and Goyle held Alannia's arms behind her back "Can't help your little friend now can you weirdo," Malfoy laughed as he pushed Ginny to the ground "NO BUT I CAN" yelled Harry launching himself at Malfoy knocking him to the ground and tumbling after him. Malfoy not expecting the fall crumbled in to a heap Harry was on top of him like lightening raining punch after punch at Malfoy's head. Every body was stunned and it was several seconds before any one reacted to Harry's attack. One of the Slytherin boys started to pull Harry off only to find himself receiving the same treatment from Ron. The only Slytherin girl a big hulk of a girl called Millicent Bulstrode reached down to grab Ron but she screeched loudly as Hermione pulled her away by the hair. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" boomed a voice from behind the melee everyone stopped as the ground shook. Hagrid was running over from the direction of his hut. Hagrid grabbed Harry by the collar of his robe and pulled him of Malfoy whose head he had been banging of the ground. Harry's arms were still flailing about as Hagrid stood him back on the ground "Calm down young man" said Hagrid keeping a tight hold on Harry's robe. "POTTER STARTED IT" shouted Malfoy and the other Slytherin's joined in all shouting at once "QUITE!" came a voice from behind Hagrid standing behind him was Cassiopeia Dumbledore with her black bird perched on her shoulder. Her eyes ablaze with fury she strode towards Malfoy and caught him by the ear "IF THERE IS ONE THING I HATE, LOATH AND DESPISE IS A BULLY," she screamed in Malfoy's face. Lowering her voice to a menacing whisper she continued "I suggest Mr Malfoy you and your little gang return to the castle, before I decide to show you what I do to bully's." She stared in to Malfoy's eyes and he staggered back in absolute terror. Without saying a word Malfoy took of at a frightening pace toward the school as if a band of Banshee's were hot on his trail. The other Slytherin's took only seconds to realise that it was a good idea and took of after him. Cassiopeia turned to the group of Gryffindors left "That does not mean I approve of fighting" she said raising one eyebrow. Alannia giggled, and every one turned and gave her a dirty look they didn't want Cassiopeia to be mad at them, not after seeing the way she had dealt with Malfoy. "I think Miss Figg you should go and practice your broom control it's getting very sloppy lately" as she walked to were Hagrid stood with an enormous grin on his face. Cassiopeia smiled as she walk by Harry and Ron "Good tackling lads" They all stood in amazement and watched as Hagrid and Cassiopeia made their way back to Hagrid's hut laughing. "Shall we go and practice then?" piped up Alannia as if nothing had happened. Seeing their shocked faces, she turned and picked up her broomstick that lay on the ground where Malfoy had tossed it "Okay" she continued and walked in to the Quidditch stadium followed in stunned silence by the others.  
The Quidditch Trials started on a warm mid autumn Saturday, which every one was grateful for, even thought Quidditch matches are played in any type of weather it was better for the player and spectators, at least you could see the match played in the skies above you in nice weather. There were fourteen competitors from Gryffindor house including Ron and Alannia but the stadium filled with student from all four houses many to cheer on the participants and some, mainly Slytherin students, just to jeer. The competitors began to make there way on to the pitch to thunderous applause by the students some calling out various names in encouragement. Ginny had made a large banner, with Hermione's help had bewitched it to read 'Ron and Alannia' alternately Harry could see them both amongst the group Ron red with embarrassment and Alannia biting her bottom lip with nerves. Professor McGonagall and Cassiopeia, who were herding the frightened and nervous Gryffindors together, followed them out. In the middle of the pitch, Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at her throat. Suddenly her voice boomed over the din "SILENCE" she called the noise gradually melted away until only the odd voice or catcall was heard "ANY MORE DISPARAGING REMARKS FROM ANYONE AND THEY WILL BE EVICTED FROM THIS STADIUM!" "WHO WANT TO SEE THE SMELLY GRYFFINDORS ANYWAY" came a call from the gathered Slytherin students. "APPARENTLY NOT YOU MR FLINT" answered Professor McGonagall and in front of the whole stadium Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team rose out of his seat flew over the heads of the Slytherin students' right over the pitch and out of the stadium "NOW IF THERE ARE NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS WE SHALL BEGIN." The contest she told them would consist of two parts. The first being that the fourteen contestants would be split in to two teams to play a Quidditch match each player would have fifteen minutes in each position to impress the judges, her self Madam Hooch, Cassiopeia and Angelina. After the four best players in the judges, opinion would go through to the next round.  
Cassiopeia moved forward and each of the players chose a coloured ball from the bag she held. Alannia was one of the first to pick she placed in her hand and drew out a red ball. One by one, the contestants drew from the bag some drawing red some blue. Soon there were only two contestants left, a little blond girl from the third year and Ron. The blond girl stepped forward and reached in to the bag. Ron crossed his fingers he had been practicing with Alannia and they worked fabulously together so he knew they could both go through if on the same team. He watched intently as the girl withdrew her hand from the bag and held out a blue ball. The only ball left in the bag was red they were on the same team. "Red team this way" called Cassiopeia As they followed Ron gave Alannia an encouraging smile "Right then Red Team chasers Ron, Alannia and Tom, beaters Michael and Susan keeper Gregory and seeker April. Remember team the players going in to the next round, will not be chosen on the amount of goals they score but on their all-round ability and teamwork. So nobody think that they won't get through if they don't score okay" the team nodded. "Madam Hooch will sound a whistle after each fifteen minutes you are to return here and I will give you your new positions. Good luck to you all, mount your brooms and take your positions" The team mounted and soared of into the sky above the pitch "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Trials" Lee Jordan was commentating " now then on the Blue Team we have chasers Phillips, Creevey , and Edgar as beaters we have Grimley and the young first year Cobb, showing lots of promise there, while playing seeker is Bateby keeper this time is Nixon, one of the favourites here to day. The Red team chasers are Weasley, Sure the favourite to win this contest we all know this boys pedigree a family of great Quidditch players. Okay Professor I'll get on with it Weasley is accompanied by Figg a definite dark horse in this race. Okay, okay" he was heard to mumble as Professor McGonagall told him again to get on with it "Beaters are Winthorpe and Carmath with keeper smith and seeker Heggerty. Madam Hooch sends up the quaffle and their off , Blue take first position of the quaffle, Phillips to Edgar to Creevey intercepted by Weasley, for Reds passed to Figg on the outside back to Weasley, MIND THAT BLUDGER, great dodging by Weasley. Quaffle back to Figg no one between her and the blue keeper AND SHE SCORES Alannia Figg score the first goal for the Reds and Ron Weasley go over to congratulate her what sportsmanship from young Weasley" Lee Jordan had put a large bet on Ron to win the trials. After Fifteen minutes and another goal, the players changed positions  
Harry Hermione and Ginny sat in the stands with Neville Dean and Seamus they were joined by Hagrid who squashed them on one end of the bench. They all cheered as Ron as beater saved one of the other from a savage bludger aimed towards him by the Blue team they jumped up and down as Alannia did a near impossible save as keeper but they all agreed they would not like to be the judges. The first trial over Professor McGonagall walked to the centre of the pitch and again pointed at the throat with her wand her voice boomed out as if she was using a loudhailer "ALL THE JUDGES AGREE IT WAS A VERY HARD FOUGHT MATCH BUT HAVE AGREED ON THE FOUR CONTESTANTS TO GO FORWARD TO THE NEXT ROUND. WOULD THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE STEP FORWARD AS THEIR NAMES ARE CALLED" Every waited with batted breath "NIXON LUCY" McGonagall called the blonde haired girl stepped forward she had scored two goals for the Blue team "CARMATH GREGORY" he was a burly six former. Harry decided if he won, he was glad Greg Carmath would be on their side "FIGG ALANNIA" there was a massive cheer from the crowd many of the students remembering what she had done to Malfoy on the Hogwart Express. Finally, the cheering died down Hermione crossed her finger, Harry crossed fingers legs eyes and even tried crossing his toes. The suspense was killing every one "AND THE LAST PLACE GOES TO … WEASLEY RONALD." The roar from the crowd was deafening every one jumped to their feet and cheered. From where Harry sat, you could not tell where Ron's red hair finished and his red face began.  
The second trial started after lunch the four contestants were to nervous to eat any thing had only picked at there food. Ron Alannia Lucy Nixon and Greg Carmath stood in the centre of the pitch it seemed to they there were even more people than before surrounding them. Professor McGonagall walked towards them she smiled and again pointed her wand at her throat Ron heard her mutter Sonorus "WELCOME BACK FOR THE NEXT TRIAL. THE FOUR CONTESTANTS WILL EACH FACE THE THREE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS WHO WILL HAVE TEN ATTEMPTS AT SCORING THE WINNER OS THIS TRIAL IS THE CONTESTANT WHO BLOCKS THE MOST GOALS." The crowds cheered more banners had appeared over lunch advertising their favourite contestant .Cassiopeia approached the players and again held open a bag one by one they drew out a ball this time with numbers on them Ron reached in and drew the number three. Alannia drew four. "Once again good luck to you all Gregory you had chosen number one mount your broom and take your position "Good luck Greg" called Alannia as he mounted his broom "Yea go get them," added Ron. Greg nodded to the others and flew up to the goal posts  
Greg saved five of the ten quaffles before returning to the others "Well done Greg" said Ron patting him on the back secretly glad he hadn't saved more "Thanks Ron I'm surprise I saved so many always thought I'd make a better Beater than Keeper" Lucy mounted her broom and they all wished her good luck as she flew away . The crowd's oohs and arr's getting louder and louder. A cheer went up as the last Quaffle was caught; Lucy returned having caught seven quaffles "You were bloody marvellous," exclaimed Ron as Lucy returned to the ground  
  
"Ron" said Cassiopeia "it's your turn" Alannia smiled and nodded to Ron encouragingly he nodded back and pushed off from the ground.  
Lee Jordan was frantically trying to keep up with the pace as the quaffles went flying towards Ron at an alarming rate. Ron twisted and turned as if a person possessed, Harry's Firebolt broomstick manoeuvring at his slightest touch. It was a magnificent shot by Angelina that finally caught him out of potion to go sailing in to the hoop. Ron had scored a very impressive nine out of ten. At last it was Alannia's turn she mounted her own Nimbus two thousand and two and took of in to the sky. So far Alannia had missed only one Quaffle a back shot from Katie Bell that whizzed past the end of her fingers the chasers had one more quaffle to go Alicia came darting down the pitch passing to Angelina on her right back to Alicia who came round for the shot . Alicia turned her broom to sharply to the left and tried to overcompensate causing her to miss throw the quaffle Alannia dived to catch the quaffle and the crowd gasped in amazement as the quaffle wobbled passed Alannia and thought the hoop she had deliberately missed an easy catch. Alannia returned to the ground "What the hell was that?" scolded Ron as she touched down "Neville could have caught that shot" "I just missed it that's all," she said "Alannia could you please come over here." Called Cassiopeia in a stern voice "I would like a word with you" "Any one could have missed that shot Miss honest," stammered Ron coming to Alannia's rescue Cassiopeia ignored him "NOW!" Alannia walked towards Cassiopeia her head bowed. They were still talking away from the group when Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch came running over. Cassiopeia indicated to Alannia to rejoin the group and joined the teachers. Before Ron could say anything to Alannia, the teachers finished their discussion and returned to the group Professor McGonagall once again used her wand to raise her voice " THE WINNER OF THE COMPETITION AND THE NEW GRYFFINDOR SEEKER IS RONALD WEASLEY" The crowd went wild Professor McGonagall raised her hands "HOWEVER BECAUSE OF THE OUTSTANDING PERFORMANCES BY THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT GRYFFINDOR SHOULD ALSO HAVE A RESERVE PLAYER IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THIS POSITION WILL GO TO ALANNIA FIGG FOR HER EXCELLENT TEAM WORK ." The crowd stampeded on to the pitch.  
  
Chapter 10 Christmas treats  
  
The celebrations had lasted the rest of the weekend, with Fred and George Weasley disappearing at regular intervals only to return hours later with bags full of Honeydukes sweets and bottles of delicious butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead it seems the had won a large amount of money betting on the outcome of the Quidditch Trials . Harry was quite convinced that Alannia had thrown the match in favour of Ron. Ron also believed Alannia had, but he convinced himself differently when no one else seemed to have noticed apart from Harry. It was still bothering Harry why it was so important to Remus Lupin that she should know nothing of his godfather Sirius. Harry was certain Alannia would never do anything to harm anyone. She had known how badly Ron had wanted to play in the team and she would have done anything not to disappoint him and once she knew the truth about Sirius, Harry was convinced she would keep their secret.  
November flew by Gryffindor hammered Hufflepuff in the first quidditch match of the season with some excellent saves by Ron. It was the middle of December when the list went up for students staying over Christmas Harry was the first, as usual, to but his name down he had spent every Christmas since starting Hogwarts at school and they were the best times he had ever had. Harry noticed Alannia write her name down and coming over with Ginny "Are you not going home for Christmas Alannia?" he asked "No mother is busy and aunt Arabella is staying with friends so they thought I would like to stay here. I see your name is down don't you go home for Christmas?" "Not on your life, Christmas with the Dursleys I'd rather spend it in Azkaban" "Don't ever say that Harry you don't know what that place is like" she whispered in a frightened voice "I was only kidding Alannia, really I was" said Harry seeing the terror on her face he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders "We'll have great fun at Christmas every one joins in" he quickly tried to change the subject. Just then Ron raced in to the common room pushing his way to the notice board he too wrote down his name before coming over. "How come you're stopping for Christmas" demanded Ginny, Ron handed her apiece of parchment Ginny read it and let out a cry then she too raced to the board to put down her name "What was all that about?" asked Harry in puzzlement Ron handed him the parchment it was from Mrs Weasley Harry read it "Dear Ron, Your Dad and I have been invited to uncle Evander and aunt Selma's for Christmas We have decided to take Fred and George along with us.. You and Ginny have been invited but we thought you might wish to stay at school for Christmas. Write back soon so we can tell your aunt and uncle. Love Mum. "To bloody right I'm staying at school" chipped in Ron "They're a nightmare talk about the living dead they both give me the creeps" Ginny returned with a smile on her face "I guess your staying for Christmas too" asked Harry, Ginny's smile widened  
  
"I'm glad we don't have to spend Christmas with them. Poor Fred and George gosh do you think they know yet?" "Yep" said Ron by the looks on their faces. The twins had just come in to the common room with looks of total shock on their faces they saw Ron and Ginny by the fire and came over "Have you heard the bad news?" asked George "Disgusting news I'd call it" mumbled Fred "Christmas?" nodded Ron He held up his letter from their mother to the twins "I don't believe this" they said in unison "This isn't fair" exclaimed George "Discrimination" declared Fred. The twins looked at each other then at Ron and Ginny "We aren't going to put up with this" they said and stormed out of the common room. "Oops not happy chappies" Whispered Ron as they left "What's wrong with your aunt and uncle they can't be as bad as mine" asked Harry "Uncle Evander owns a broom making factory. Mum has decided to see if she can get him to give Fred and George job's when they leave in the summer. But him and her are both really funny, I mean Peculiar not Ha-ha funny. Better not mention it to Fred and George for a while"  
They seemed to be the only students staying because no one else put their names down until two weeks before Christmas when Neville Longbottom's name appeared "Neville aren't you going to your Gran's for Christmas this year?" asked Harry next time he saw him "No Gran think's it would be better if I stayed at school this year Family problems" he let out a little sob Harry pulled him to one side away from the others "Is every thing okay with your parents Neville?" whispered Harry "How… how do you know about my parents?" he stammered "It's a long story Neville, but I know where they are. Is there anything the matter with them" "I don't know Gran wouldn't tell me she just said she needed to spend time at the hospital I'm so worried Harry" "Look write back to your Gran and tell her you're worried, it might be nothing at all wrong. You can borrow Hedwig if you want to. Write your letter and we'll send it before tea okay?" "Gosh thanks Harry" "Christmas is going to be great there's only you, me, Ron, Ginny and Alannia staying in Gryffindor. Just think the whole common room to our selves" Neville smiled "Thanks a lot Harry" and he carried on into the classroom. "That was very kind of you Harry" said a voice from behind him. Harry started he hadn't realised anyone was there. He turned to see Cassiopeia Dumbledore smiling at him. "Shall we go in to class?" she asked Harry could only nod and preceded her in.  
It was only two days before the end of term when Hermione received a letter from her parents telling her they were going to a dental conference the day after Boxing Day and would she like to stay at school. She immediately replied yes so they were all staying for Christmas. It seemed there were only about a dozen students staying altogether six Gryffindors, one second year Hufflepuff, a seventh year Ravenclaw and four Slytherins . The young Hufflepuff was invited by Ginny and Alannia to share their dormitory for the holidays. The Ravenclaw boy preferred to stay in his own dorm to get some revising done for his NEWT examinations No one even bothered to ask the Slytherins if they wanted to stay in their dungeons or not.  
It was only about three thirty in the afternoon but the winter sun was going down behind the imposing west turrets of Hogwarts casting long shadows toward the forbidden forest in the distance Harry had taken Hedwig out to allow her to stretch her wings and fly before the dark cold night drew in. As Hedwig soared far above him, Harry saw she had been joined by a large black shape matching precise manoeuvres gliding less than a foot away Harry was just about to whistle to recall Hedwig when he caught sight of a figure emerging for the forest in front of him. The figure wore a long black cloak pulled around it to keep out the bitter winter wind. It was almost on top of Harry before noticing he was there. Cassiopeia started as she came upon Harry, she had been miles away in a world of her own. And had not seen him standing there. "Harry you made jump" she said "I'm sorry I wasn't sure who you were" "I didn't expect any one to be out this late it's so cold what are you up to?" as if to answer Cassiopeia's question Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder "Hello beautiful" cooed Cassiopeia reaching out and stroking Hedwig's snowy white chest. The large black shape descended upon them and landed on Cassiopeia's shoulder and cawed at Hedwig in a fit of jealousy as it furiously flapped its large wings in her direction "If your going to be jealous you can just make your own way back" Cassiopeia scolded, the bird stopped its protests and turned its back on them. She looked towards the castle "It's getting dark, not a good time to be out and about shall we go back in the warmth." Harry and Cassiopeia walked in silence first to the owlery then through the large imposing front doors of the school. Once inside Cassiopeia removed her black cloak and turned to the bird "Gilgamesh will you please take this to my study just put it on my chair I'll be along shortly I need to talk to the Gryffindors so I'll go with Harry to the common room" the giant bird scooped up the heavy cloak and flew up the stairs disappearing about the third floor level down a corridor. "Wow it must be really strong" gasped Harry "Yes ravens normally are" replied Cassiopeia "Now then let's see if I can remember the way to the common room with out getting us lost. I never could get use to these moving staircases; trouble was they always moved when you didn't want them too." Harry laughed "Usually on the way to class" "Exactly" they both carried on laughing until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was about to speak the password when the portrait spoke "Well I never Cassiopeia Dumbledore fancy seeing you here again" Harry was surprised it was the first time he had ever heard the portrait call anyone by name "Good afternoon Madam." Cassiopeia replied "It has been quite a while since I was last at Hogwarts I'm so sorry I haven't been to see you sooner since getting back lots of classes and every thing" "Think nothing of it my child, think nothing of it you must be extremely busy" "Thank you is it at all possible to enter I don't have the password" "Of course my dear after all you are a Gryffindor" The Fat Lady laughed as she swung open to reveal the hole behind in to the common room. The warmth from the large fireplaces hit them as they entered the room. Hermione was sitting in a comfy armchair grooming her overly large ginger cat Crookshanks, Ron sat curled up opposite her reading the sports pages of the Daily Prophet newspaper about the new signing made by the Chudley Cannons his favourite Quidditch team. Alannia and Ginny sat at a table near by playing exploding snap with Neville and the Hufflepuff girl. They all stopped what they were doing when they realised Harry was not alone. All that is apart from Ron who had the newspaper in front of his face "'bout time you got back we were going down to tea with out you" Ron muttered from behind the paper "Thank you for your invitation Mr Weasley, it's most kind of you, but I'm already having tea with my father" Ron jumped at the sound of Cassiopeia's voice "Sorry Miss" he stammered "I thought Harry was alone" She smiled "That's quite understandable Ron; Teachers don't normally barge in to your inner sanctum like this but I have an invitation for you all if you wish to come that is?" they all crowded round to hear. Cassiopeia continued "Professor Sprout and I have been talking about taking you out for the day on a trip; we feel that because it's a school trip it should be partly educational" Ron groaned "I said only partly Ron, Professor Sprout suggested Kew Gardens they have just received a new South American man- eating plant or my suggestion is a visit to the British Museum followed by tea at the Leaky Cauldron before returning to school." "I like the bit about the Leaky Cauldron" chipped in Ron "But not the rest"  
  
"I would love to see the man-eating plant" piped up Neville "but not if the rest want to go to the museum" he finished "Don't worry Neville, Professor Sprout and I have decided that who ever wants to go to Kew Gardens will go with her and any one for the museum with me then we'll all meet up in the Leaky Cauldron for tea." "Could I go to Kew please Miss my Grandmother takes me to the museum every summer holidays" asked Neville "Of course and you Cora, Professor Sprout says your top of your class in Herbology" Cassiopeia asked turning to the Hufflepuff girl "Kew please Miss" she answered in a whisper "And the rest of you?" They all plumped for the museum "Very well then it will be the day after boxing day we can all have tea in my study Christmas night and make arrangements" she said before turning to the portrait hole and exiting gracefully. Harry watched her go he didn't think he had ever seen anyone go through the portrait hole with such grace before. He turned back to find every one chattering away eagerly "What's every one so excited about I went to the British Museum with my old school it's not very exciting really" Harry said "Oh Harry just you wait and see" laughed Hermione  
  
Chapter 11 Museums and mysteries  
  
The tea in Cassiopeia's study was the best they had ever had every kind of cake you could think of was there cream cakes, trifles and even one called a spider sponge which had lots of little black specks in which no one would touch until Cassiopeia explained the specks were raisins not as every one suspected spiders. They laughed and talked in to the night so late that Cassiopeia had to escort them back to their common room or Filch the caretaker would have taken great pleasure putting them all on report for being out of dormitories so late.  
The morning of the trip every one was up extra early and down for breakfast. Before eight o'clock they were all waiting in the main hall with their cloaks over their arms. Cassiopeia had forgotten to tell them one little detail how they were getting to London there had been much speculation the night before how they would travel and every one was dying to know how. "Morning every one" called Professor Sprout as she and Cassiopeia descended down the staircase to the hall "Neville and Cora you'll be travelling with Cassiopeia and the other I'll meet you outside Kew Gardens in a little while. Abysmal way to travel if you ask me" she finished under her breath as she made her way out of the door. "Okay is every one here?" asked Cassiopeia just then she caught sight of Professor Snape who was skulking by the dungeon door "Morning Severus, are you sure you don't want to bring your students along" every one looked at each other how could she spoil a wonderful day out by asking by asking Snape and the Slytherins "Thank you for asking Cassie but we have better things to do" he bowed slightly turned and entered the dungeons. "His loss" uttered Cassiopeia as she turned back to the students "Shall we go then" she pointed towards the castle doors. Every one crowded outside to see ….NOTHING. No coaches to take them to the Hogwart Express, no hoards of broomsticks no nothing just the white frost covering the grass leading down to the dark lake. Cassiopeia smiled as she made her way past them taking out her wand she held it out in front of her she stood like this for a few seconds before there was a loud BANG which caused every one to jump, a gigantic pair of wheels screeched to a halt in front of Cassiopeia's raised hand and auditable gasp was heard as every stared at a triple-decker, bus in a revolting purple colour that had appeared seemingly from thin air The conductor in an equally revolting purple uniform leapt from the bus and began to speak loudly to the astonished crowd "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning." It was the exact speech Stan had made two years earlier to Harry when he was stranded near Privet drive after blowing up Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister like a over inflated balloon. Stan bowed low to Cassiopeia "I'm 'ONOURED ma'am" "Why thank you Stan I'm quite sure it is us that are honoured to be invited aboard to wonderful mode of transport" Stan blushed turning almost as purple as the bus "'Onoured most 'onoured" he continued to mumble as every one got on the bus bowing to every one in turn until he spotted Harry "Neville, Neville Longbottom me old mate how ya been" he said grabbing Harry by the hand and pumping it up and down. Harry had used Neville Longbottom's name the last time he was on the bus in case the Ministry of Magic wizards were after him for breaking the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. "Fine Stan, just fine." Harry muttered quietly hoping no one heard. When every one was settled in one of a range of comfy armchairs dotted around the bus Stan went up to the driver "Ern do you remember Neville here" he said pointing to Harry "He was on the bus a while back" "Aye" agreed Ernie Prang an elderly wizard with very thick glasses "Never forgets a customer does Ern" Stan said winking at Harry, Harry nodded wishing the ground would open up and swallow him "Take 'er away Ern" said Stan there was another loud bang and a jolt causing every one to be thrown backwards in to the armchairs. Stan not quite being ready for take off had landed in to his armchair along side Ernie face first.  
As they settled down Alannia lent over to Harry "Why does he keep calling you Neville" Harry smiled weakly "It's a long story I'll tell you later" He turned to Stan "Stan, what happened to the beds that were on here before?" "Are you got on at night didn't ya, Cause ya did well, abouts six o'clock we changes over likes to beds see?" "Yea I see" answered Harry feeling as if it was the stupidest question he could have asked. They all received hot chocolate half way through the journey and arrived outside Kew Gardens in no time. Neville and Cora alighted as Professor Sprout ran down the path puffing and waving frantically. "Bye" shouted Neville and Cora "Bye Neville see you later" called back Ron "Well blow me down" Announced Stan when they were under way again "Fancy havin' two lads in one class called Neville. Fancy that Ern" "Fancy" muttered Ernie and carried on driving. They arrived out side the British Museum with a jolt "Cloaks on every one it quite cold outside" called Cassiopeia. Harry looked out of the curtained bus window it looked the same British Museum that he had visited with his old school, mine you he thought to himself it might be better there was no Dudley and his gang to put him in one of those Egyptian mummy's coffin this time. As everyone alighted from the bus Cassiopeia called them around her "Now we all must stay together no wandering off okay. The curator is meeting us inside." As they passed by the few people in the museum they seemed to go unnoticed. They must have been a straight sight thought Harry a group of five school kids in long black cloaks following a very beautiful but strange woman in to the museum but no one even glanced their way as if they were invisible to the muggles there. They passed though one room where two men were looking at dinosaur bones Harry saw one of them nudge the other and the second glance in there direction well at least they weren't invisible thought Harry. Running down the corridor towards them came a strange little figure. As he got closer Harry saw it had the same scrunched up face and long fingers and feet there was no mistaking it a GOBLIN. If nobody took any notice of them surely some one noticed the goblin running down the corridor but no one batted an eyelid. The goblin bowed so low when he greeted Cassiopeia that his nose nearly brushed the floor "Miss Dumbledore it is such an honour you do the museum by your gracious visit" "Thank you Mr Gillymack for allowing us to come" "The pleasure is all ours to have your self and …HARRY POTTER" Harry started at the sound of his name being called "Mr Potter we are so honoured" the goblin bowed again. This time Harry was convinced his nose hit the floor he smiled and nodded to the goblin. Mr Gillymack the goblin led them down several corridors until they came to a very old part of the museum over a very large door there was a plaque and in large gold letters read THE BRITISH MUSEUM OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Harry had defiantly not visited this part with his old school.  
Cassiopeia turned to the children "Now then Mr Gillymack has arranged for us to be alone in the museum so we are allowed to go where we wish but any areas closed off by the rope barriers are new exhibits being set up and we are asked not to touch anything in there. There is a plan of the museum on the wall behind you I will meet you here again in three hours, yes Alannia?" "Where will you be Miss in case we need you?" "I will be right here working with Mr Gillymack on an exhibit for the museum if you need me you only have to call my name and I'll come to you. As this is a school outing, I shall of course expect to hear what you have learnt, on the return journey." she smiled "But most importantly enjoy your self's" laughing Cassiopeia Disapparated in front of their very eyes.  
The five of them looked behind them to the plan of the museum "Not the Goblin Wars" groaned Ron "Do you think they have a ghost like Professor Binns going on and on about Ugric the Ridiculous or some other stupidly named goblin" "Ssh" whispered Hermione glancing up and down the corridors, "there could be goblins all over this place" "Actually I think I would quite like to see that exhibit" answered Ron in a loud voice just in case any goblins were lurking around. The others laughed  
  
"Look Ron, the History of Quidditch that sounds like our kind of exhibit" piped up Harry. The girls groaned as one "Well you don't have to come if you don't want to" added Harry "Good" replied Hermione "We'll go one way and you two can go another" "Why don't we meet back up here in an hour" offered Ginny "That sounds great" agreed Ron "We can go and see the Quidditch one" he whispered to Harry "Okay, one hour has anyone got a watch on" Ginny nodded Harry compared times "It's nine thirty now so we meet here at ten thirty alright?" "On the plan it shows a refreshments area they might do tea and things we could meet there" added Hermione. Every one agreed to meet there at ten thirty. The boys found the route to take to the Quidditch exhibition and they started to head down the corridor leaving the girls studying the plan "If its okay with both of you I'd like to see the exhibit on the Order of the Phoenix" they heard Alannia say as they turned the corner.  
It was almost forty minutes later before the boys finally left the Quidditch room in search of something else "I could have stayed in there all day. Why do we have to look at other things?" moaned Ron "Because you heard what Cassiopeia said she would be asking us what we saw on the way back. We can't say we spent the day looking at ancient Quidditch things can we?" "Don't see why not" muttered Ron. Harry shook his head well he wanted to see other things to so there. They walked down corridors glancing in the various rooms on either side until they came across one of the roped off areas, Cassiopeia had told them about, it was dark in the room with only a small candle burning at the other end. They decided it didn't look very interesting and were turning away when Harry caught sight of a small plaque, he grabbed Ron's arm to stop him walking away and pointed to what had caught his attention on the plaque in gold letters was THE HARRY POTTER ROOM underneath on a small card in neat writing was written OPENING FEBRUARY. Harry looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry "You've got to look mate" said Ron matter of factly Harry nodded "I'll stay out here and cough if any one comes" "Thanks Ron" he said as he ducked under the rope barrier. Harry walked towards the candle glowing at the far end of the room it was sitting on a desk covered with photographs. He looked closer at the pictures staring back at him and waving were his parents. In most they were alone or with other adults but in a few they were with a baby it was him. Harry moved the pictures around there was one with him holding a tattered teddy bear with one ear partial ripped off One with him asleep in his mothers arms. To one side sat a picture on its own Harry picked it up it was of the baby being held by a young woman with long auburn hair it seemed as though she were singing and then kissing the baby gently. Harry moved the picture closer to the candle there was no mistaking the woman it was Cassiopeia Dumbledore. Glancing around Harry quickly put the picture in his pocket and turned back toward the door it took Harry a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting again. Looking in the glass cases to the left and right he could make out the shape of baby clothes, a toy rattle and an old worn out teddy bear with one ear missing. Harry reached his hand up and touched the glass as if trying to reach the familiar objects a wave of sadness washed over him, tears sprang into his eyes as he lent against the glass to get closer. Suddenly he was aware of the smell around him like being in a garden. An arm softly circled his shoulders and hugged him. Harry felt very warm and safe he heard a soft sigh and felt a gentle kiss on his head just like in the photograph. "you shouldn't be in here, this is a place of the past, you my sweet prince belong in the future" Harry turned around and looked into the lovely face of Cassiopeia and seeing such sadness reflected in her eyes burying his face in to her shoulder Harry sobbed .  
  
Chapter 12 Company  
  
It was almost an hour later before Harry and Ron rejoined the others in the refreshment area "Where on earth have you two been?" called Hermione as they entered the room "We lost track of time in the Quidditch room" butted in Ron tactfully "Harry are you alright?"Asked Alannia seeing his reddened eyes "Fine" muttered Harry "What fascinating things did you see" shouted Ron drawing the girls' attention away from Harry. Hermione, seeing that Harry didn't want to talk about whatever had happened, joined the conversation with Ron "There was this fabulous exhibit on the Order of the Phoenix" "The whose's of the what's?" asked Ron "Order of the Phoenix dumbo, they are an ancient order of wizards who take a vow to protect the Phoenixes" "Old bird watching wizards, fabulous how fascinating, golly we must see that." Quipped Ron pulling a funny face which even drew a smile from Harry.  
  
"Some times you are so stupid" muttered Hermione shaking her head. The conversation was cut short by an old witch ambling over to the table with five large mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "I'm sorry we didn't order these" said Ginny as the witch placed the mugs on the table in front of them "I was told to brin' 'hem to ya by Miss Dumbledore. Best fink choc'lat for upsets" she said looking pityingly at Harry who grasping one of the mugs took a large swallow. He could feel his whole body warming up as the chocolate slipped down his throat and he started to feel better. After finishing their chocolate they decided to go and see the exhibit on the goblin wars at least they might have an idea of what Professor Binns was rambling on about in their next lesson.  
They joined Cassiopeia back at the main door way at half past twelve. The goblin was at her side bowing extremely low once again "Thank you once again Mr Gillymack" "The pleasure was all ours Miss Dumbledore and please give my regards to your illustrious father" Cassiopeia thanked him once again before leading the little group back through the Museum. As they walked down the corridors Hermione nudged Harry's arm "Harry did you see them two when we entered?" she nodded towards two men standing looking at dinosaur bones. They were the same men that seemed to notice the group as they went in to the museum. Harry looked back at Hermione and nodded in agreement.  
Cassiopeia walked out of the museum and down the road towards Covent Garden "A brisk walk before lunch will do us all good" she said pulling her long black cloak about her. They walked down Bloomsbury Street which was packed with muggles going to the January Sales that always started after Boxing Day. The crowds seemed to part as Cassiopeia walked through and close in again after they had past. Harry kept glancing behind them and occasionally caught sight of the two men from the museum following closely behind. None of the shoppers seemed to notice anything wrong with five children and one adult walking past them in black cloaks. Harry felt sure that if he had seen them he would have noticed. As they arrived in the Covent Market district Cassiopeia lead them down an alley way to a dingy little café tucked away from prying eyes. A bell rang above the door as she invited the children in. Inside the café the children were amazed at the transformation. It was as if they had walked into the restaurant of a fancy London hotel. Hanging above each of the tables were large glass chandeliers almost touching the crisp white table cloths adorned with gold plates and cutlery. A young witch came towards them she wore a long white spotless apron over a black plain robe. "Good afternoon, a table for six booked in the name of Dumbledore" smiled Cassiopeia. All the other diners stopped and stared as the waitress lead them to a table which seemed to be the furthest away from the door. Harry caught snatches of whispers as they passed 'couldn't be' 'surely not' 'her of all people' and 'well I never'. As they finally got to the table a little wizard ran up to greet them "Miss Dumbledore welcome to our humble establishment it give me great pleasure to welcome you" Cassiopeia smiled and nodded her head, as the wizard helped her off with her cloak there was a gasp from the other diners and they began whispering amongst themselves again. It was becoming obvious to Harry, Cassiopeia was as well known in wizarding circles as he himself was probably even more so. They settled down and were each given a menu. A large glass of butterbeer was brought for all the children and a glass filled with a gently steaming blue liquid for Cassiopeia, the little wizard who had greeted them flitted between the restaurant tables whispering to some one every now and again. At a table nearby Harry tried to listen in to the conversation and just caught the odd words "Yes that's right Cassiopeia…. Hogwarts …father….boy with glasses …" Harry knew they were talking about him "Harry Potter…"  
The meal was delicious and their glasses were constantly filled with butterbeer as they sat talking after every thing had been cleared away, witches and wizards that had been dining came up and greeted Cassiopeia she smiled and graciously acknowledged them all. It was after two o'clock before they finally left the restaurant. Harry glanced over to Hermione who nodded she too had seen the men waiting. Again Cassiopeia walked off briskly this time she did not keep to a straight road but would suddenly turn right or left and walked off in another direction. The men keep on their tails. Suddenly Cassiopeia turned in to another road this one being a long dark alley. Harry sensing the danger drew his wand from under his cloak. Hermione did the same. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder "Not yet" whisper Cassiopeia, Harry felt enormous sense of relief wash over him. Cassiopeia knew the men were following them too. "When I say, I want you to get the others behind that large bin up a head of us to the right, see it?" Harry and Hermione both nodded. Ron slowed his pace "What's wrong?" he asked beginning to rummage inside his cloak for his wand  
  
"When Cassiopeia says, run for that bin" whispered Harry. The men had now turned in to the alley way "Ready…NOW" shouted Cassiopeia. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran toward the bin pushing Ginny and Alannia before them. Behind they heard loud popping noises and ten voices yell "STUPEFY" As he reached the bin Harry whirled around to see a blinding series of flashes heading toward the unsuspecting men. Harry covered his eyes as the flashes hit there targets. A few moments passed before they heard a voice call "You can all come out now" they dragged them selves from behind the bin and came face to face with REMUS LUPIN "Is everyone alright?" he asked checking the children one by one as they emerged from behind the bin Ron proceeded to pull Ginny up from the large black bags of rubbish he had pushed her in to .As Harry watched he heard a low growling sound from the shadow a little way further in the alley he squinted his eyes and was just able to make out the shape of a large black dog. He turned in amazement to Lupin who quickly placed a finger on his lips. Down the alley standing over the prone bodies of the unconscious men were Dumbledore, Flintwick, Cassiopeia and Snape. Other wizards and witches were at the entrance to the alley as if keeping guard. Lupin motioned for the others to join the teachers "Don't tell anyone you saw Sirius" he whispered to Harry. Lupin lead the children over to Dumbledore and began whispering in his ear. Dumbledore glanced down the alley before excusing himself and he and Lupin made their way down the alley. Harry decided to follow a little way behind as they neared the spot where Harry had seen the dog, Dumbledore stopped "Are you sure it was him, Remus?" "Yes Headmaster it was defiantly Sirius" "He seems to have disapparated; I do wish I had had a chance to speak to him before" "I couldn't stop him Headmaster as soon as he read Harry's letter he just transformed and took off, I haven't hear from him since" Lupin looked back towards the group standing over the two men "Does she know yet Headmaster?" Dumbledore followed his gaze and sadly shook his head "She won't even let me raise the subject although she must know sooner or later I'm afraid it will come as a great shock" Lupin nodded in agreement with Dumbledore and the two of them made their way back to the group. "Arthur" called out Dumbledore as he drew near. "DAD" gasped Ron as Arthur Weasley approached from the entrance "Ron, Ginny you both alright" he asked anxiously "every one else okay" "FINE" the all answered together "Arthur any ideas on these two?" asked Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley looked down at the unconscious men "MY GOD THE'RE FORM THE MINISTRY!" declared Mr Weasley "They work for Fudge" "As I suspected" nodded Dumbledore "Very well Flintwick and I shall return them to the ministry, you had better not come Arthur we don't want them to know to much do we?" "Of course I'll just check on the kids and then go" "Severus you had better return to the school before you are seen," Snape nodded and disaparated "Cassiopeia do you want to carry on or go back to Hogwarts?" "I think we will be fine I don't think the children want to go back yet do you?" Harry Hermione and Alannia all shook their head Ron and Ginny were to busy with their father to answer "we're in no danger we'll carry on to Diagon Alley" "I think I'll ask Remus to accompany you, if that alright?" added Dumbledore Cassiopeia smiled "I couldn't have asked for a better protector" Remus Lupin blushed "You always could charm me in to doing any thing Cassie you know that" He laughed  
The journey to Diagon Alley took them another twenty minutes Cassiopeia and Remus Lupin walked in front, they whispering and laughing together. Harry felt a little pang of jealousy as Lupin had his arm around Cassiopeia's waist. It wasn't as if he was in love with Cassiopeia he told himself well he didn't think so, she was lovely but he didn't feel about her the way he felt about Cho Chang, Cho made his heart skip when ever he saw her. But Cassiopeia just made him feel safe and warm and loved. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron the noise dimmed to a low murmur "Wait here everyone I just need to check on the arraignments for tea later" Cassiopeia turned to Remus Lupin "You will be staying I hope?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Lupin laughed. Harry heard a low whisper behind him some one was talking about Professor Lupin "Dumbledore had him teaching at Hogwarts, no one knew see I mean a werewolf teaching at a school and now here with her and the children. I always said them Dumbledores were a funny lot, fancy letting him near young Harry Potter of all people" Harry felt quite insulted he liked Professor Lupin and he didn't care if he was a werewolf. He turned around to see who was talking sitting just behind him was two old witches one he remembered seeing the first time he came to the Leaky Cauldron what was her name? Harry racked his brain trying to think 'Got it Doris Crockford' he said to himself and the he had and idea "Hello Mrs Crockford" Harry said walking closer to the table the old witches were sitting at "Bless my soul you remember me Mr Potter" Doris Crockford gushed "Isn't he wonderful Madge" she added digging the other witch hard in the ribs. Madge just smiled "Mrs Crockford I'd like you to meet my favourite teacher Professor Lupin" Harry said grabbing Lupin by the robe and pulling him towards the table "Professor Lupin this is Doris Crockford we meet five years ago" Lupin smiled and inclined his head slightly to the witches Harry could tell by the expression on his face that he too had heard the previous conversation. Doris Crockford and her companion smiled nervously as if Lupin was going to suddenly change in to a snarling beast and tear them apart. The awkward silence was broken by Cassiopeia calling to them "Well bye Mrs Crockford nice seeing you again" said Harry "Yes it was very nice meeting you… Mrs Crockford wasn't it?" Lupin said in a low menacing voice "Yes" Doris Crockford managed to squeak Lupin bowed to them both putting his arm around Harry's shoulders they rejoined the others. They managed to contain their laughter until they'd reached the back yard of the Leaky Cauldron. When finally they had stopped laughing they told the other what had happened by the time the entrance to Diagon Alley had fully opened they were all holding their sides with laughter.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon spending any Christmas money they had received in the menagerie of shops in Diagon Alley. It was almost six o'clock before they finally met up with Professor Sprout, Neville and Cora the Hufflepuff in the Leaky Cauldron for a late tea then Cassiopeia summoned the Knight bus to take them back to Hogwarts. As Stan had said, the bus no longer had armchairs but half-a- dozen beds with large brass bedsteads positioned by the now drawn curtained windows. Candles were burning in the brackets beside each bed every one jumped on a bed of their chose as the Knight bus pulled away with a bang. Harry lay on his bed looking down the back of the bus where Cassiopeia and Professor Lupin sat with their feet up on one bed to his left Ron lay on a bed dozing. Hermione sat with an over large book she had purchased from Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, in Diagon Alley. Harry knew it would be impossible to make conversation with her. On the bed in front Neville was engrossed in a pamphlet from Kew gardens while Ginny, Alannia and Cora sat together on the other bed deep in conversation occasionally giggling amongst them selves Harry reached in to his pocket and pulled out the picture he had taken earlier from the museum. He sat staring at it as the Cassiopeia in the picture sat on a rocking chair singing the baby to sleep. "She's very beautiful isn't she" said a voice from behind Harry started and tried the hid the picture. Neville sat looking over the end of the bed. Harry realized Neville had got a good look so he held out the photograph for Neville to see. "The baby's me" said Harry trying to explain why he had the photo "She knew my parents" Neville nodded "And mine, she's my Godmother" he said glancing down the bus "Really" replied Harry "I wish she was mine" he sighed "She is…. Sorry Harry didn't you know" Neville stammered seeing the startled look on Harry's face "Cassiopeia is Godmother to us both, she knew my mum at school, I only found out just before Christmas. She'd been to see my grandmother about…….. Something"  
  
"Was it about your parents, Neville" asked Harry "Yes he whispered in reply "It's alright I won't tell any one about them, Promise" Harry whispered back "Thanks Harry you're a good friend and you won't tell Cassie I told you about her will you?" Harry shook his head "It's our secret" Neville smiled and shuffled his way back up the bed So Cassiopeia was his Godmother why hadn't she told him and why had the letter he sent from the Leaky Cauldron upset Sirius so much. He looked again at the picture in his hand. He decided to ask Professor Lupin in private about it when they arrived back. He knew Lupin would tell him the truth.  
  
Chapter 13 DISCOVERIES  
  
Harry didn't get the chance to ask Lupin any thing, for as the bus reached the gates of Hogwarts it stopped with a loud bang. Lupin jumped up and alighted he waved to them all and disapparated before their very eyes. The knight bus dropped they all of outside the main doors of Hogwarts with Stan once again telling Cassiopeia what an honour it was having her aboard. She thanked him for his service and led the children up the stone steps and in to the castle "There's hot chocolate waiting for everyone in the Gryffindor common room and leave your clocks out for the house elves to collect so they can dry them in front of the kitchen fires." Her mentioning house elves suddenly made Harry feel guilty he hadn't been to see Doddy the elf since returning to school and vowed to see him the next day with Ron and Hermione. They all thanked Cassiopeia for the day out and raced each other to the common room where as she had said seven mugs of steaming hot chocolate sat waiting for them. Neville and Cora sat mesmerised whilst Ron related the saga of that afternoons adventure in the alley and how He, Harry and Hermione had known all along that they were being followed. Harry glanced over to Hermione who shook her head and smiled they were both use to Ron and his heroic tales. Soon Cora and Ginny had fallen asleep in the comfy armchairs by the fire and Neville's eyes were getting droopy in fact they were all tired apart from Harry and it was time for them all to go to bed anyway. The boys left Hermione and Alannia to make sure the others got to bed then they climbed the stairs to their dormitory. Harry was dying to tell Ron what had happened at the museum and about Sirius in the alley but Ron was in bed fast asleep before Neville had even changed in to his pyjamas.  
Harry lay tossing and turning for the next couple of hours, he was giving himself a headache thinking. He heard the dormitory door creak open he glanced at his new watch it was a Christmas present from Sirius, there had been no letter with it just a card saying To Harry Merry Christmas Snuffles. At least he had through he could stop worrying about his Godfather if he had been captured and returned to Azkaban he couldn't have sent the present, but the lack of letters had started to worry Harry. Footsteps moved closer to Harry's bed he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep He knew as soon as he smelt the perfume that it was Cassiopeia she drew back the curtains surrounding his bed and placed some thing beside his pillow softly she brushed his fringe way from his scar. Harry heard her sigh before replacing the curtains. Harry lay still as he heard her footsteps retreating towards the door and a low creak as she closed it behind her. In an instant, Harry was out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown at the same time he reached in to his trunk, retrieved his father's invisibility clock from the bottom, and wrapped it around him. He opened the door slightly in case Cassiopeia had heard him, when he heard her footsteps at the bottom of the staircase he quickly followed her down and out of the common room. She made her way down the stone staircases leading to the lower floors of the school. Harry had no idea why he was following her but a little voice in his head told him to carry on so he did. Harry stopped suddenly and flattened himself against the wall when he heard voices ahead, Cassiopeia was talking to someone he edged his way along the wall. Standing with Cassiopeia a little way in front was a white gleaming form. The Gryffindor house ghost Nearly-headless Nick stood next to another ghostly form of the Grey Lady the Ravenclaw house ghost. Their voices were low and whispering so Harry could not make out what they were saying but after a few moments they left and glided down a nearby corridor. Cassiopeia continued down the main staircase obviously she was not returning to her rooms. At the foot of the main staircase, she turned and entered the great hall Harry quickened his pace, in the hall the only light came from the main fireplace where a large fire blazed. Cassiopeia went over and warmed her hands for a few moments. The light from the fire danced on the highlights in her hair that lay like a waterfall loose down her back. As if she suddenly set her mind to do something she turned and quickly made, her way to the top table where the teachers sat Harry heard the swishing of her robe as she hurried to behind the table to where a large stone statue of a gargoyle stood. Cassiopeia drew her wand from inside her midnight blue robe  
  
"MOSTRATE MORTIUM" she said and pointed at the gargoyle, it took a moment before it began to quiver, then a loud grinding noise seem to fill the hall as the gargoyle moved to the side revealing a dark hole. As Cassiopeia stepped forward torches burst in to flames to light her way with each step she took other torches lit and the ones behind extinguished. Quickly Harry darted in side before the gargoyle ground shut. Harry could see the light from the torches moving away from him in to the distance so he hurried to catch up with Cassiopeia before the light was to far away and he couldn't see where he was walking. He followed her down a long and winding corridor until they came to stone steps leading downwards. Harry began to wish he had stayed in his nice warm bed instead of going down the winding slippery stairs which was taking him to far below the castle he was quite sure they were deeper than the dungeon s where they had potion lessons with Snape. It felt like they were descending in to Hell itself. Suddenly the stairs ended Harry had to grab hold of the wall to stop himself tripping. Once again they were in a long corridor only this one had what looked like boxes set in to the walls. Cassiopeia stopped at one such box "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come here" she whispered as she stood with her head bowed Harry looked at the boxes nearest to him they all had little plaques with names and dates on. Harry suddenly realised he was in a giant mausoleum the boxes were actually coffins Harry staggered away from the wall he took a deep breath to calm himself Cassiopeia was still at the coffin ahead she seemed deep in through and hadn't heard Harry. She stood back from the coffin and touched it with her wand a small bunch of flowers appeared on the small shelf beside the coffin. "Goodbye dear friends" she whispered and once again started down the corridor. Just as Harry reached the coffin where Cassiopeia had stood the torches went out so he hurried after her. They must have walked about half a mile by Harry reckoning before they reached the end of the corridor. As they entered, the room several large torches flicked to life revealing a large five-sided room opposite the doorway the wall was obscured by enormous gold statue of a bird. Harry instantly recognised it; it was the image of Professor Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. The statues enormous wings spread over four stone caskets that lay as if protected underneath. Harry stood in absolute awe; it was several minutes before he could drag his gaze away to the other walls. The room seem to tower upwards with more of the stone coffins buried in to the wall. In the centre of each of the four walls were large crests with Harry recognised immediately, they were Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Cassiopeia walked over to the Ravenclaw wall so Harry decided to look at the four stone caskets under the Gold Phoenix. As he approached, Harry felt as if the statue was watching his every move and would have pounced if he put a foot wrong. The caskets also had plaques but this time large ones on the lids. He moved closer towards the first casket the plaque was gold and shiny. Funny thought Harry no cobwebs but then he though there hadn't been any cobwebs in the corridor either. He looked down at the plaque in large raised letter it read GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. He moved to another, that one said ROWENA RAVENCLAW the next HELGA HUFFLEPUFF and finally SALAZAR SLYTHERIN all four of the founders of Hogwarts. Harry moved to the nearest of the four walls all the caskets buried in the wall also had plaques with strange names and dates underneath. The first one he came to was RIPULSIVO DARKMILL 1423- 1648, Harry looked up at the crest with a name like that he had to be Slytherin agreed Harry he moves along HEDWINA NOVIA 1702-1820 Hufflepuff, Harry moved along he tried to see the one Cassiopeia was standing near CYBELE DUMBLEDORE 1917-1974. It was probably Cassiopeia's mother thought Harry, now he realised why she had come down here he decided to move to the next wall to give her some privacy. On the next wall the great Gryffindor Crest shone above him, he looked at the nearest casket it read HARRY POTTER. Harry stumbled back he shook his head and concluded that he had read it wrong he moved closer there was no mistake the plaque read HARRY POTTER 1908-1974. Harry stood staring at the plaque, well at least it wasn't his, he thought, this Harry Potter had died before he was born. He looked at another that read ABERNATHY POTTER 1604-1793 'Wow' though Harry 'the Potters went back along way and lived a long time, apart from his name sake that was' Harry was pondering on this when suddenly the torches went out. Cassiopeia had started to make her way back down the corridor. She once again stopped by the coffin she had left the flowers at touching the plaque she moved on this time Harry reached the coffin in time to see the plaque before the torch went out it read JAMES AND LILY POTTER.  
  
CHAPTER 14 Visiting old friends  
  
Harry did not remember how he had returned to the dormitory that night it had probably been instinct because his was in a state of shock when he finally did return sitting on his bed waiting for him was the tattered one-eared teddy bear from the museum.  
The next morning over breakfast Harry told Ron and Hermione that he needed to talk so they made up alibis about extra homework in the library and left the others to return to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they were sure they wasn't being followed the made their way to one of the top towers where Harry told them every thing that had happened the day before although he did leave out the part about crying in the museum and Ron and Hermione tactfully didn't mention they knew he had been crying. He then told them about following Cassiopeia and the corridor full of coffins "Well?" he finished looking mainly at Hermione she knew the history of Hogwarts backwards. She shrugged her shoulders "Wow can we go and look tonight?" asked Ron eagerly "We really shouldn't" butted in Hermione "We don't know any thing about it"  
  
"Some times you're a real spoilsport" retorted Ron "I'm just saying if Cassiopeia is Harry's godmother why hasn't she told Harry about his parents being buried under Hogwarts" "Perhaps because she doesn't want him to know she's married to Wormtail. Or had you forgotten" sneered Ron "LOOK STOP FIGHTING" shouted Harry then in calmer voice "Why don't we try to find out" "Good idea" agreed Hermione "We could look in the library about Hogwarts," added Ron "We can also look up the names Harry remembers see if there's any thing usefully about them." "I remember one name clearly" said Harry "MINE"  
They spent most of the day in the library looking up the names and trying to find any thing of use. After tea, Hermione announced she was heading back to the library to loud groans from Harry and Ron "I was going to visit Dobby tonight," pointed out Harry "I haven't seen him since we came back" "Good idea can't let Dobby down" added Ron "Any excuse not to go to the library" chilled Hermione "I've thought of another book that might be informative. Look, you go and see Dobby and I'll go to the library. We can meet up in an hour or so in the common room and go over every thing we've found before tonight okay" Harry and Ron, agreed that was a brilliant plan. They would have agreed to any thing not to go back to the library.  
Harry and Ron decided to go to the dormitory first to see if they could find Dobby a Christmas present because they both felt guilty not remembering to get him one. Ron found a bright yellow jumper; his mother had knitted him for Christmas and Harry found a green, blue and purple scarf she had sent to him the previous year. They also found one odd sock a piece Harry's was green with red stripes and Ron's was orange with brown squares they both nodded perfect for Dobby. Quickly they wrapped up the presents in some leftover wrapping paper Ron had, and made their way to the kitchens.  
Harry reached out and tickled the pear in a painting of a large bowl of fruit, the pear giggled and squirmed and suddenly turned in to a large green door handle. Ron pulled at the handle and they both entered before they had gotten two steps inside Harry was hit by a small blurred creature hugging him tightly around the waist "Hello Dobby" said Ron as Harry gasped for air "Harry Potter and his Wheezy come to see Doddy" squealed the creature and jumped over to hug Ron whom he always called Wheezy, he could not pronounce Weasley "Hi Dobby" replied Harry finally regaining his breath "sorry we haven't been down before. Lots of homework" he fibbed so as not to hurt Dobby's feelings "Harry Potter is a great man and very busy, Dobby understand" this made Harry feel even worse so he decided to change the subject fast. "We've brought you some Christmas presents hope you like them," said Harry handing Dobby the parcels. Dobby's eye widened "For me" he whispered "All?" "Of course" said Harry then a though struck him and he added, "We forgot to bring Winky's presents with us we'll bring them next time. By the way where is Winky?" Ron glanced to ward the enormous fireplace at the far end of the kitchen where Winky the house elf had spent the best part of the last year sitting beside, getting drunk on butterbeer, after being freed by her master Bartemius Crouch. Being freed is the worst thing you could ever do to a house elf. There was no sign of Winky. "Winky is no longer in kitchens Harry Potter" Dobby muttered examining closely the scarf "That's from Hermione" Butted in Ron not wanting Dobby to think he had any thing to do with the hideous scarf "This beautiful" sighed Dobby gazing at the scarf in wonderment "I helped her pick it," added Ron "Harry Potter's Wheezy is very great wizard and Miss Himmy great witch" "Thanks Dobby I'll tell her" said Ron especially the part about her being Miss Himmy, he thought "Dobby why isn't Winky no longer in kitchen's?" asked Harry curiously "Winky very fortunate elf" answered Dobby lowering his voice so the other kitchen elves could not over hear their conversation "After her old master die Winky in terrible state. Professor Dumbledore he worried bout Winky very much. Then Miss Cassie come to school she say she want house elf to take care of her alone. Every one want to be her elf but she take Winky no other elf will do she say. Winky go live in Miss Cassie rooms with her. Winky very happy elf now." "I'm glad she's okay" nodded Harry suddenly Dobby jumped "Dobby bad elf" he squeaked and dashed over to one of the large tables began banging his head off it Harry caught hold of the collar of Dobby's bright pink shirt and pulled him away from the table "What you do that for?" asked Harry "Dobby bad elf he not offer Harry Potter and his Wheezy cup of tea" Harry stood shaking his head "Dobby don't ever do that again" Dobby gave a small grin "Dobby sometimes forgot, Harry Potter." "We'd love some tea, but just remember you're a free elf now you don't have to punish your self" Dobby looked around at the other elves who had already laid out the tea things and where tutting and shaking their heads over Dobby's disgrace of being free. As Harry and Ron were leaving the other, elves appeared again this time with heaps of cakes for them to take away to the common room. "Bye Dobby" Harry called as they left "Bye Dobby's friend Harry Potter" he called back  
Arriving back in the common room every one gathered round to enjoy the cakes there as no sign of Hermione so they kept her a cream horn to one side. It was almost eight o'clock when Hermione finally put in an appearance her arms filled with all kinds of books. The three of them sat at a table away from the others to discuss what they had found "I couldn't find much on the names you remembered Harry but I did find out about Cybele Dumbledore and the other Harry Potter." Hermione paused for effect Harry and Ron were both listening intently "they were both Teachers here at Hogwarts and were both died in mysterious circumstances or so it said in their biographies. But I searched in back copies of the Daily Prophet to their obituaries …" "How did you find old copies of the Daily Prophet from 1974?" asked Ron "Some time you can be so thick. Honestly you go to the archive book in the library you ask it for the year and it shows you the copies of the newspaper for that year." "Alright" said Harry "what did you find?" "They were both found dead with in a few days of each other, both had died by the Avada Keravra curse. But the reporter said they believed they had been killed by a dark wizard by the name of LORD VOLDEMORT" Ron winced at the sound of his name. Harry's jaw dropped "I also found out some thing else" she unfolded a yellowing piece of parchment laying it out on the table she began to read "Cybele Dumbledore survived by her husband Albus and her daughter Cassiopeia. Harry Potter survived by his wife Larabeth and his son James……….. Harry he was your Grandfather."  
  
Chapter 15 Once more into the crypt, dear friends  
  
Harry sat staring at the parchment for the next few hours as if him glaring at it would answer all his questions. Slowly one by one every one drifted of to bed apart from the three friends. Last, to go was Neville as he disappeared up to the tower bedroom Ron pulled Harry's invisibility clock from underneath him. He had gone upstairs and taken it out of Harry's trunk so they didn't disturb anyone later. "Listen Harry we don't have to go tonight if you don't want to" said Hermione "we can always go tomorrow" "No" said Harry finally speaking "Every one comes back from their holidays tomorrow it will be harder, we go tonight"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione covered themselves with the invisibility cloak. Hermione reached out and took a book from the pile she had brought from the library "this might be useful" she whispered to the others then glancing once more around the common room they began to make their way down towards the great hall. They almost fell when Hermione stopped suddenly on the main staircase; Snape stood at the bottom with Filch the caretaker "Make sure to keep a watch out Filch there were students wandering about last night" "Aye Professor, me and Mrs Norris are going up near the Gryffindor House where most of them are. They won't get past us," he said and started up the main staircase with his cat Mrs Norris following. Straight towards the children, Harry was positive they would be discovered he was sure the cat could see through the invisibility cloak As Filch came two steps down from them Mrs Norris suddenly darted up the stairs right past them. "Found someone have you my love" cackled Filch hurrying to follow her. The three friends held their breathe until Snape made his way back towards the door leading down to the dungeons "That was close," sighed Hermione "Better remember about Filch on the way back," whispered Harry. The other two nodded in agreement. Continuing down the stairs they made there way into the great hall checking the coast was clear they shut the door and removed the cloak "Blimey" said Ron "That was scary, imagine if Snape had caught us" "Where are you going?" A voice from behind them said. They whirled around and came face to face with Alannia sitting on the end of one of the house tables. "Alannia, don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack" shouted Ron. "Quite" whispered Hermione and Harry together. "Sorry" Ron whispered back "Forgot" "Alannia what are you doing here" asked Harry "I knew you were sneaking out so I decided to follow you" "How did you get past Snape and Filch?" asked Hermione curiously "Erm… It's a trick my Grandfather showed me. Can I come I promise to do as you tell me" Harry looked at Ron who looked at Hermione "Okay" said Harry "but make sure you stay near us" Alannia smiled and jumped down from the table "So where do we go now?" asked Hermione "This way to the gargoyle" called Harry over his shoulder  
As they reached the gargoyle behind the teacher table Harry started to have doubts what if it didn't open Harry stood in front of the gargoyle and whispered the password Cassiopeia had used the night before, nothing happened "Perhaps they've changed it; Snape said they knew some one was about last night. Harry felt like smashing the gargoyle to pieces he wanted to make sure he hadn't been dreaming it all. In sheer desperation, he waved his wand harder and said the words again louder "MOSTRARE MORTIUM" for a moment nothing happened but then there was a low grinding noise as the gargoyle moved over to reveal the dark hole in the wall Harry stepped forwards and the torches on each side burst into flames just like the night before. He turned to the others. "Come on then, be careful of the steps they are a bit slippery" At the bottom of the stairs Harry stopped to let the others catch up then started of down the corridor looking at the caskets on the right to find the flowers left there by Cassiopeia. They were half way down the corridor before Harry finally slowed down "I'm sure it wasn't this far down" he muttered to himself "Why don't we go to the end then look on the way back?" suggested Hermione, Harry looked back the way they had come which was now in complete darkness before reluctantly agreeing to go on. When they arrived at the chamber at the end the torches erupted in to magnificent flames lighting the whole room. Harry and Ron rushed in to the room while Hermione and Alannia stood in awe at the giant Phoenix towering in front of them. "Look called Harry this is the guy whose name I couldn't remember this morning" and he proceeded to read aloud the name on the casket "RIPULSIVO DARKMILL" Hermione ran over to Harry "Who did you say?" "Ripulsivo Darkmill why?" "Don't you ever listen in class; Ripulsivo Darkmill was the dark wizard who started the goblin wars" "No one listens in professor Binns class anyway," said Ron joining in the conversation "Darkmill was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin" "Oh he's over there" chipped in Harry trying to lighten the mood. Hermione's jaw dropped "Is he?" her voice quivered "I think its okay he's in a coffin he just might be dead" Hermione turned and walked over to the four main caskets "WE MUST LEAVE NOW" shouted Alannia who was still in the doorway staring at the Phoenix "NOW" she demanded "Whats wrong Alannia?" asked Harry as they all crossed to her "Don't you know where we are?" she asked they all shook their heads "This is the burial chamber of the Phoenix and all these are the dead members of the Order of the Phoenix" She held her arms out to the coffins that lined the corridor "Every one will be furious if they found us here." She started to run back down the corridor with Harry Ron and Hermione right on her heels "Wait" shouted Harry "my parents are buried here lets find them" but Alannia only stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs where the others finally caught up "Hang on a minute," panted Ron "Can we just stop to get our breaths back" "We need to get out before we get caught….." "TOO LATE!" came a voice from behind them. Slowly they all turned around to see Cassiopeia; sitting on well, nothing it was as if she was hovering about four foot of the ground with her arms and legs crossed, sitting beside her was a small bat-eared creature, with big enormous brown eyes and a nose the size and shape of a large tomato for one strange moment Harry thought it was Doddy in a dress. Then realising it was Winky. She was giving them all dirty sideway looks. Cassiopeia however sat expressionless as she tapped her feet on the air. "WELL I'm waiting," she said eventually "An explanation would be nice." Harry stepped forward "It's my entire fault," he said, "I made the others come with me" "NO we agreed to come with him," said Ron and Hermione in unison "Alannia didn't know where we were going, she had no idea," added Harry "That Harry is no excuse, I must say I'm very disappointed in all of you especially you Alannia, you of all people should know about the danger every where, have I taught you nothing?" Alannia hung her head in shame and sniffed back the tears "As for you Harry" she paused "I suppose I must take the majority of blame for your lack of education. As for you Hermione and Ron, I will see you both at my study nine o'clock in the morning you will both receive extensive detention for the rest of the school year." Hermione burst in to tears as Ron protested "You can't not for the whole year" "Oh yes I can MR WEASLEY and will, would you like me to remove Gryffindor house points as well?" "Miss Cassiopeia it's really all my fault I should do the detention not Ron and Hermione," Harry said "Maybe so Harry but if you do the detention for them, they will never learn that they should not follow some one like sheep" she waved her hand in the air ending the conversation and turned to Winky "Winky will you please deliver these miscreants to their common rooms. You will find Mr Filch in the corridor outside the portrait hole, please tell him I will be dealing with them in the morning." Winky jumped to the floor and rounded up the group "Come on you's, You's all bad witches and wizards you's is 'specially you Harry Potter you's a really bad wizard" Harry had thought he could feel any worse but Winky's words brought tears to his eyes. She continued to scold them right up to the portrait of the Fat Lady as they shuffled in to the common room they could still hear Winky muttering out side.  
  
Chapter 16 Spring  
  
It was almost two months after Christmas before the snow finally cleared around Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were still doing detention every Tuesday and Thursday nights for three hours but they had both refused to talk about what they did, for all those hours, to Harry. It was the end of February before the next Hogsmead day was announced. Everyone was looking forward to the visit especially Harry he didn't seem to have spent a lot of time with either Ron or Hermione since Christmas. Ron had taken to joining Hermione in the library when they weren't in detention. Harry had decided that the both blamed him for the detentions. What he didn't understand was why he wasn't in trouble after all it was his fault they had been down in the crypt at all. However, Ron and Hermione probably thought it was favouritism on Cassiopeia's part. He decided to have it out with them when they went to Hogsmead the next Saturday.  
It was Thursday afternoon and Harry and Ron were in Divination as usual the room was hot and muggy even in winter Harry always felt sleepy although at times he wasn't sure whether it was the heat or Professor Trelawney's voice that made him slowly nod off. Today they were studying Viking Rune stones that were suppose to tell the future. They looked to Harry like a lot of pebbles with squiggles painted on them; he decided that he wouldn't become a fortuneteller when he left Hogwarts. Slowly he felt his eyes beginning to close and he began to daydream, seeing himself sitting staring into a crystal ball dressed like a gypsy on the end of a pier, just like he had seen when the Dursley had taken him and Dudley to the seaside for the day, it was one of the times they couldn't get a baby sitter for Harry so the begrudgingly took him along. As he sat gazing into the foggy crystal ball and seeing fog, Harry heard some one calling his name 'Potter Potter' in the distance. Suddenly his shoulders were being shaken and he woke with a start "POTTER, POTTER WAKE UP." Professor Trelawney was shouting at him "HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS GET OUT AT ONCE!" Harry looked up at Professor Trelawney standing over him, he had never seen her angry before and she looked like a giant vulture hovering over dying prey. Harry scrambled to his feet and began to mumble an apology "Get out of my class at once Mr Potter report to Professor Dumbledore's office and explain yourself to him" Harry still feeling light headed fumbled with his bag and began to make his way out of the room. All his classmates were staring as he left most with looks of sympathy and a few the likes' of lavender Brown and Patty Patil, who hung on the Professor's every word, with looks of utter contempt. Harry scrambled through the trapdoor and began to make his way down the spiral staircase. He stopped near one of the little windows and opened it to get some fresh air and wake himself up again. Taking several deep breathes he glanced toward the forbidden forest. Near the Whomping Willow Harry saw a dark shape moving, shaking his head to make sure he was quite awake, he looked again there was no mistaking the large black shape staring out of the forest from behind the willow crouching low as if stalking its prey. The large black dog began to move slowly back in to the forest its head following a cloaked figure making their way towards Hagrid's hut. Harry suddenly began to run down the stairs he had recognised the figure as Cassiopeia, and the dog was his godfather Sirius, he was stalking Cassiopeia. Harry blindly stumbled down the main staircase and in to the arms of Professor Dumbledore himself "Harry, whats wrong?" Dumbledore asked calmly but with concern "Forest… Daughter… Sirius…." Harry stammered trying to regain his breath "Harry return to your common room I will deal with this" said Dumbledore already making his way to the main doors. Harry collapsed on to the stairs still gasping for breath. He wanted to follow Dumbledore to the forest but knew if he did, Dumbledore would be very angry. An idea suddenly hit Harry he could see the Whomping Willow from one of the windows in his dormitory so he ran back up the stairs and in to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to his dorm flinging open the window he looked down in the direction of the tree but couldn't see anything or anyone around. Twenty minutes later, he joined Ron and Hermione in the common room and told them what he had seen "Maybe Sirius just wanted to see an old friend" suggested Ron. Harry shook his head "Nope he was defiantly stalking her almost waiting to pounce if she got close enough" "Perhaps Sirius thinks she knows where Wormtail is, after all she was married to him maybe Sirius thinks she's in league with Wormtail and you know who" said Hermione lowing her voice. "SHE'S NOT," shouted Harry and then lowering it again because several people looked in their direction "Cassiopeia is not in league with Voldemort." Ron winced at the mention of his name "Sorry, but Cassiopeia's okay" "I didn't say she was with… you know who, I just said perhaps Sirius thinks she is and can lead him to Wormtail. Dumbledore must have through the same or why would he rush out when you told him Sirius was in the forest." They sat thinking for a few moments "Do you think if I sent Hedwig to Sirius with a note that he would meet us in Hogsmead on Saturday?" suggested Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded "It's worth a try, at least we could find out what he's doing here if were wrong and he's not after Cassiopeia" "Have you got a quill and parchment?" asked Hermione looking directly at Harry who shook his head "Well you need to get some don't you" she added dismissively "Alright, my bags in the dormitory won't be a minute," replied Harry puzzled. He quickly ran up the stairs and collected his bag when he returned Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other. Quietly Harry snook up behind them and listened "We have to tell Dumbledore, not Cassie, she doesn't know about Sirius," Hermione whispered "Tell Dumbledore what?" asked Harry from behind "Err…… Nothing, nothing at all" "Have you got the ink?" asked Hermione ignoring Harry's question "Tell Dumbledore what," he repeated, again Hermione choose to ignore him "Just put something like you saw him in the forest and want to see him, something short like that" Harry knew he wouldn't get a reply to his question from Hermione. Ron on the other hand looked very nervous he decided to work on him later. Harry wrote the note and then went to the owlery to send the letter with Hedwig. After which Hermione saw the time and reminded Ron it was Thursday and they had detention .They left Harry in the main hall to make his own way back to the common room.  
Ron returned late that night, and the following day Hermione never left them alone for a moment so Harry didn't get a chance to question him about his and Hermione's conversation the night before. Hedwig had arrived back in time for breakfast so Harry figured Sirius was hiding in the caves outside of Hogsmead like he had done the year before. His reply was short it said 'The shack 3.00' Harry knew this meant the Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmead, the locals avoided it so it should be safe for a little while at least.  
Saturday morning the sun shone brightly although there was still a chill in the air every one wrapped up warm for the short walk to Hogsmead. Pockets jingled with money as they chatted about what purchases they would make. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for Ginny and Alannia to get ready before they all made their way to Hogsmead. Following a little way behind them, making the occasional comment loud enough to be heard was a small group of Slytherins, which included Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. In fact, everywhere they seemed to go that day Malfoy and his little band seemed to turn up a few second later. It was a quarter to three when Harry, Ron and the girls emerged from the Three Broomsticks after consuming two bottles of delicious butterbeer a piece "Look you two need to go to Madam Malkin's so we'll meet you in about half an hour back here is that okay?" Asked Harry of Alannia and Ginny "What's the matter Potter does your girlfriend need you to hold her hand" called Malfoy from the pub doorway "Just push off Malfoy" replied Harry "Or what going to get you girlfriend to attack me from behind again, Potter?" "I'm warning you Malfoy" "Ohhh I'm so scared got no teacher to save you this time four-eyes" "Ignore him Harry," said Alannia catching hold of Harry's sleeve "Saved by your girlfriend again Potter" laughed Malfoy "THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT," shouted Harry as he lunged at Malfoy, catching him off guard, Malfoy fell backwards with Harry on top of him. It was only a moment before a crowd gathered around as the boys wrestled on the ground. Suddenly Hermione screamed and pushed her way through the crowd following two men carrying a struggling Alannia between them. Ron was quickly after Hermione drawing their wands as they ran down the street after the men. Both Ron and Hermione began shouting at the top of their voices "ALLARMARE, ALLARMARE" together they both yelled "STUPIFY" toward the two men only for one of the wizards to block the spell. Suddenly they heard the popping sound from all around as wizards appeared from thin air the two men panicking dropped Alannia to the ground before the wizards could stop them they disapparated. Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione; he had taken one final swing at Malfoy as Hermione had screamed and raced after them. Mr Weasley was picking Alannia of the floor when from behind them a woman ran passed them and scooped Alannia in to her arms "My precious, my darling did they hurt you" Arabella Figg cried as she kissed Alannia "Aunt Arabella I'm alright thanks to Hermione and Ron" "Arabella is she safe?" cried Cassiopeia running towards the group "Are you sure your okay my dear?" asked Dumbledore joining Cassiopeia and Arabella Figg who were both fussing over Alannia "Yes Grandfather I'm fine honestly" said Alannia exasperatedly, Dumbledore turned to the other wizards "I think we can be certain that they were not from the Ministry of Magic" the wizards muttered in agreement "We can only conclude that Voldemort has worked out the child's heritage and will stop at nothing to reach her. We now have two to protect Gentlemen" The wizards again muttered and nodded in agreement. "Cassiopeia, I suggest you, Arabella and the children return to the school immediately before the crowd gather here" Dumbledore nodded to the wizards and several disapparated immediately. Cassiopeia still with her arms around Alannia came over to where Harry, Ron Hermione and now Ginny were standing "All of you hold hands were returning to school" Harry took a step backwards "I can't go, I need to … go to Honeydukes" he lied "Harry come here now," Cassiopeia demanded. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at him "Don't worry Harry I'll sort out that thing for you," he whispered to the wizard standing along side him. Remus Lupin looked over his shoulder towards the Shrieking Shack in amazement then nodded began to walk down the street towards it. Harry smiled at Dumbledore then took Cassiopeia's hand. Suddenly he felt a jerk just behind his navel and his feet left the ground. Wow, Cassiopeia was a portkey he through as he whizzed through the air, amazing.  
  
Chapter 17 The secret meeting  
  
Everyone landed with a jolt outside the main doors of Hogwarts. "Is everyone okay?" asked Cassiopeia they all nodded. She turned to Arabella Figg "I think we should take Alannia to the hospital wing just to make sure every thing is all right" she turned to Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny who were still dizzy from arriving "You four go straight to your common rooms immediately and don't leave unless one of the teachers fetch you do you understand." The four of them nodded and began to make their way up to the doors "Hermione, Ron, well done both of you" Cassiopeia called after them. Ron blushed red and Hermione grinned from ear to ear. They ran all the way to the common room and fell into the comfortable armchairs by the fire before anyone spoke "What was all that about?" asked Harry "One minute I'm slugging it out with Malfoy and the next there were wizards every where" Hermione looked at Ron with a guilty look then shrugged her shoulders "Dunno," she said not looking Harry in the face He looked at Ron who was staring nervously at the ground "Did I imagine it or did Alannia call Dumbledore 'GRANDFATHER'?" butted in Ginny "Yea I hear her too" replied Harry he looked at Hermione "I didn't hear anything" she lied. Ron shook he's head violently but still didn't look at anyone "Well I've got homework to do, and you have Ron" Hermione said slapping Ron on the arm to get his attention "What? Oh yea …. Homework" he agreed, relieved to change the subject "COME ON THEN" she urged, "WE NEED TO GET OUR BOOKS…NOW!" "Yea …right" stuttered Ron smiling weakly at Harry and Ginny before following Hermione to the dormitories "What was that all about?" asked Ginny "I was standing next to Hermione she must have heard Alannia and why are they so nervous, you don't think they're … you know seeing each other do you " It was Harry's turn to shrug his shoulders "Dunno, but they both know what's going on and their not telling us" Harry slumped back into the chair and then realised what Ginny meant by seeing each other the thought of Ron and Hermione getting all lovey dovey with each other made Harry cringe. He wished he had seen Sirius he would help him understand what was going on.  
By nine o'clock the story had been told and changed so many times that, it did not resemble the real story at all. In the end every one seem to settle for the story made up by Fred and George Weasley, about Voldemort and his followers trying to kidnapped Harry and Alannia, but being stopped by Dumbledore and his followers and the ensuing battle of spells laying waste to a least half of Hogsmead in the process. Alannia had not returned from the hospital wing and Harry was starting to worry. Ron and Hermione were avoiding all of his questions and Hermione hadn't left Ron's side so Harry couldn't even try to trick Ron into answering. Just after nine to portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stuck her head, into the common room Harry ran over "Erm Professor Do you know how Alannia is?" he asked McGonagall looked down over the top of her glasses at him and smiled "She's fine Potter, spending the night with her mother, had a bit of a fright that's all" So through Harry, Alannia's mother was at Hogwarts that was interesting. As he was pondering these ideas, McGonagall looked around the room. She looked over to where Hermione and Ron were staring across from and nodded in their direction, before scrambling back through the portrait hole, they both began packing up the homework they had pretended to be doing. Harry walked over to them and saw a book of Hermione's lying on the table "Hermione can I borrow this" He said snatching the book before she could say no "Give it you back later" Harry called over his shoulder as he flopped in to an armchair and opened it up. The book was the one Hermione had taken to the crypt that night DEBITT'S ENCYCOPEDIA OF WIZARDS AND WIZARDING FAMILIES. Harry quickly turned to the index he ran his finger down the column until he came across FIGG, ARABELLA he found the page, turned to it, and read  
Figg, Arabella born 1919 to Tarquil and Marcella Raven, Sister Cybele  
Harry stopped reading he quickly looked up the name Cybele Dumbledore  
Dumbledore Cybele, born 1917 to Tarquil and Marcella Raven, Sister Arabella. Married 1940 to Albus Dumbledore one daughter Cassiopeia Harry looked up Hermione and Ron were coming back from taking their bags to the dormitory "See you later" Harry called and returned to the book. When they had left the common room Harry raced upstairs and gathered up his invisibility cloak from his trunk stuffing it under his jumped he made his way back down and out of the common room trying to look casual as possible. Outside he threw the cloak over him and raced to catch up with Hermione and Ron who were half way down the staircase heading for the great hall where they met up with McGonagall by the gargoyle behind the teachers table. "Sorry we're later Professor, Harry is getting suspicious" "No problem not every one has arrived yet follow me" she muttered some words Harry didn't catch and the gargoyle quivered and groaned as it moved away from the entrance. McGonagall lead them down the stone steps, but instead of going down the corridor at the bottom, she turned to the right and led them down a shorter corridor in to a large room set out like a classroom with a large desk in front then other smaller desks going back in rows. Seated at the smaller desks sat a strange gathering of wizards. At the far end was Mr Weasley with Professor Lupin and two other wizards, Harry recognized them from the alley in London. Mr Weasley looked over and waved. Harry suddenly through he was waving at him, but the realised he waved at Ron and Hermione who went over to join him. McGonagall had joined Dumbledore at the desk in front. Harry quickly darted behind a cupboard he was sure Dumbledore could see through the invisibility cloak. Cassiopeia hurried into the room and over to Dumbledore "Alannia has just fallen asleep" "Is she upset by this afternoons incident?" asked Dumbledore "A little but she understands, I've left her with Winky she'll be safe" Dumbledore nodded and turned to address the gathering the wizards who had been chatting all quickly took their seats "First thing I wish to do is thank you all for your attendance this afternoon and to thank the newest members to The Order without who's quick thinking we may have lost a Phoenix to Voldemort ." Everyone looked around to where Hermione and Ron sat, mutters of Well Done came from some of the wizards and Mr Weasley with a very wide grin patted them both on the back Harry looked around the side of the cupboard to see but quickly jumped back sitting at the desk nearest to him was Snape. Dumbledore smiled then continued "What we need to ask our selves is now Voldemort has learnt of Alannia's identity how we intent to protect her. It is hard enough trying to protect one Phoenix within the school never mine two and I have to admit we haven't made a very good job with the first." The wizards muttered and shook their heads. A small wrinkled old wizard in a faded bottle green robe stood up "Albus none of us could have foreseen the events of last year" again there was mutters of agreement from the wizards "None of us knew that Voldemort had grown that strong or had gathered followers again" "Yes you're quite right Dedalus none of us knew, but we should have. We nearly lost a Phoenix because we became complacent. If we are to fight Voldemort's power then we need both Alannia and Harry for neither is yet strong enough to fight him alone." Harry gasped when he heard his name mentioned. Snape must have heard him because he slowly rose from his chair and almost stalked toward the cupboard "Severus do you have some thing to add?" asked Dumbledore. Snape's eyes narrowed as if staining to see the cloak "This afternoons attempt wasn't expected to succeed" he replied turning towards Dumbledore "Voldemort was just testing your reaction to an attempt to kidnap one of the Phoenix's. They weren't supposed to succeed, I believe it was his intention to frighten Cassiopeia to remove Alannia from the school and go in to hiding again but he has discovered where you have been these last fourteen years. There you would have been an easier target he could have had both Cassiopeia and Alannia any time he wanted" "He still wants Cassiopeia?" asked Professor Lupin from the other side of the room "Most certainly if her daughter is dead then the next child she conceives will again be the Phoenix and if the child is his, this time, nothing will stop him." The mutters from the wizards grew louder. Dumbledore raised his hand and they fell silent "Severus has Voldemort realised your part in Cassiopeia's escape before?" "He has his suspicions I have been told he first believed it to be Pettigrew but after he was tortured for several days by Voldemort and Macnair and revealed nothing I became the prime suspect." "Then it's may not safe for you to return. Thank you Severus you have done well" Snape nodded to Dumbledore and returned to his seat. The group sat deep in discussion it seemed to Harry like hours before finally Dumbledore ended the meeting. "Just one moment Severus" called out Cassiopeia as Snape made his way to the door "I don't understand something, it was a matter of hours after we escaped that Voldemort killed Lily and James. How could he have tortured Peter?" Snape looked towards Dumbledore as if seeking permission from him to answer Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down " Minerva, could you take Cassiopeia to my sitting room I think it's time I explained to her" Cassiopeia looked from her father to Snape in puzzlement then a look of complete understanding came across her face she stood up and clutching hold of Dumbledore's sleeve "No father, please, please tell me it's not … oh dear god it wasn't SIRIUS" McGonagall took Cassiopeia around the waist and led her from the room.  
The remaining wizards quickly made their excuses and left leaving Lupin, Arthur Weasley Ron and Hermione in the room with Dumbledore "I knew I should have told her before now" Dumbledore sighed to Lupin "Do you want me to stay Professor?" he asked "No it's something I have to do myself. Did you speak with Sirius?" Lupin shook his head "No he must have heard the commotion and disaparated, not realising what was happening, by the time I got there he was gone. Do you know where he is Professor?" "He hasn't corresponded with me since learning of Cassiopeia's return although I do believe he's near the school to see her or Alannia" "Professor Dumbledore," whispered Hermione, "Harry said he saw Sirius in the forbidden forest near the Whomping Willow and when he sent Hedwig to him Sirius sent him a reply immediately, maybe if you sent Hedwig" "Excellent idea Hermione I'll sent a message with Harry's owl, Sirius will think the letter is from Harry at least he will read it." Dumbledore patted Hermione on the head "I do think it's time you two went to bed," he said turning off the light with a wave of his wand as Lupin, Arthur Weasley and himself left the room with Ron and Hermione leading the way. Harry stood in the darkness for a few moments before he heard Dumbledore's voice in the room. "I think it's well past you bed time too Harry, off you go"  
  
Chapter 18 Help wanted  
  
Harry had to race back to the dormitory he flung off his clothes and jumped into bed just before he heard the door creak open and Ron trying to sneak in. Harry pretended to be asleep until he heard Ron's gently snores from the next bed. Harry lay with his hands behind his head looking up at the red velvet canopy above his bed going over in his mind what he had heard in the crypt. He knew he couldn't speak to Ron and Hermione, Ginny would not understand. Sirius was hiding somewhere stalking Cassiopeia and Alannia, and then it hit him ALANNIA she must know something of what was going on. Harry decided to speak to Alannia the first opportunity he had. With this plan in mind, Harry finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had tried to visit Alannia in the hospital wing the following morning only for Madam Pomfrey to tell them she was to have no visitors. It was not until they arrived at Defence against the Dark Arts class to find Snape that anyone knew she and Cassiopeia had left the school that night and no one would say where they had gone. Harry was worried he remembered Snape's chilling comments before the wizards about Voldemort trying to capture Cassiopeia. He couldn't tell Ron and Hermione about his fears. Harry felt that if Dumbledore had wanted anyone to know that he had been there he would have exposed him at the meeting but he had waited until everyone had left so Harry had not told a soul what he had over heard.  
Lunch had seem to last for ever for Harry he had decided to speak to Dumbledore it had been over a week since Cassiopeia and Alannia had left Hogwarts and Harry was having difficulty sleeping ever time he closed his eyes he imagined they being captured by Voldemort. The trouble was he needed to see Dumbledore alone and he seemed to be in great demand this lunchtime. Harry constantly looked over at him trying to catch his eye, as he sat with Hagrid laughing and joking. He didn't seem to concerned about his daughter and granddaughter thought Harry to himself but all the same Harry needed Dumbledore to reassure him that they were both safe. Staring over to Dumbledore, Harry tried to will him to look over "Harry what are you staring at?" asked Hermione from the opposite side of the table, Harry started he hadn't realised she had been watching him "Oh nothing, nothing" he lied and put his head down and carried on eating the now cold food in front of him. When he glanced over again Dumbledore had moved from his seat. Harry quickly scanned the room only to find Dumbledore standing behind him with Hagrid "I'm sure you won't mind if Harry is late for your lesson will you Hagrid I need to have a word with him." "No of course not Professor" Hagrid patted Harry on the back "I'll see you in class after Professor Dumbledore has finished with you Harry. Come on you two hurry up you'll be later and I've got some thing good to show you today" he said to Ron and Hermione "Wow is it a new creature?" asked Ron excitedly "Just you wait and see," laughed Hagrid he whole body shaking as he carried on down the aisle between the house tables "Be in my office as soon as your finished Harry" asked Dumbledore before following the still chuckling Hagrid "Come one Hermione don't want to be late" chilled Ron stuffing the last piece of bread and butter into his mouth. Hermione didn't move she looked intently at Harry "Are you going to be alright Harry?" she asked. Harry laughed nervously "I'll be fine I've been to Dumbledore's office before you know" Hermione nodded and gathering up her books followed Ron. However, suddenly Harry was not as confident as he had been to speak to Dumbledore. It had been Dumbledore wanting to speak to him probably about sneaking around the school and listening in on private meetings. Harry sighed heavily leaving the cold food he hadn't really been hungry anyway he gathered his school bag and made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
Harry stood in front of the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He had been standing there for at least five minutes shouting the names of every kind of sweet sold in Honeyduke's the sweet shop in Hogsmead and even some made up names but none seemed to make the gargoyle spring to life and reveal the staircase to the office. Harry was beginning to get rather frustrated when down the corridor came tiny Professor Flitwick hurrying as fast as his little legs could carry him. He stopped next to Harry to catch his breath "Shouldn't you be in class Potter?" he squeaked in his high-pitched voice "Professor Dumbledore said I should meet him in his office but I can't get passed this gargoyle. You wouldn't know the password would you Professor?" "Oh well that's different then Potter, now lets see" he said concentrating hard Pointing his wand at the gargoyle he said "LIQUORICE LIZARDS" the gargoyle stayed put "RASPBERRY BATS" nothing "I know it's something like that" he scratched his balding head "I KNOW MARSHMALLOW MAGGOTS," he yelled at the top of his voice the gargoyle sprang into life and jumped to one side. Harry stared at Flitwick "Did I hear you right Professor did you say Marshmallow Maggots" Harry said unable to hid the disgust in his voice Professor Flitwick nodded understandably "Yes you heard right Potter. Professor Dumbledore received a box full from his brother for Christmas. Always was a bit strange was Aberforth Dumbledore. Well be off with you Potter don't keep the Headmaster waiting. Oh and if he offers you some sweets from a bright blue box, if I were you Potter I wouldn't touch them, if you know what I mean?" Harry nodded and thanking Flitwick for the warning he stepped through the gap in the wall on to a spiral staircase that slowly moved up to a polished oak door. Harry reached up to the large brass doorknocker before his hand had even touched it he heard Dumbledore's voice "Come in Harry" Harry gulped turned the doorknob and opened the door. Albus Dumbledore sat staring into a shallow grey bowl on the table in front of him. Harry recognised the bowl as a pensieve the same one he had encountered the year before into which he had looked to close and found himself in one of Dumbledore's memories. He decided to stay well away from it this time. "Ah Harry take a seat won't you" he looked down in to the pensieve "just collecting my thoughts" Harry saw the faces of Cassiopeia, Alannia and Sirius floating around in the swirling water. Dumbledore looked over the top of his half-moon spectacles perch on the end of his long croaked nose and smiled. Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him at least if Dumbledore was smiling then he wasn't in trouble. "Harry" began Dumbledore, "We need your help. As you know, Cassiopeia has left Hogwarts with Alannia since she found out about Sirius she has decided to go to a place known to both of them and wait for him to find her there. It seemed a good idea at the time, but Ron's father Arthur, informs us that since Sirius's escape from Azkaban that the Ministry of Magic, has kept this place under surveillance hoping one day Sirius would return. The problem is that as soon as Sirius learns of Cassiopeia's whereabouts he will follow her there thus putting himself in danger. Do you understand?" Harry pondered for a moment before nodding cautiously "So do you want me to try and contact Sirius, Professor?" "Alas Harry all our efforts to do so has drawn a blank and I do not believe how ever hard you tried you would had any more success. No what we need your help for is to try to persuade Cassiopeia to return to Hogwarts I know Alannia is missing you all and I believe Cassiopeia is too. If she returns then when Sirius does contact her at least they will both be safe here at Hogwarts." Harry nodded again this time fully understanding everything. "But Professor what if she won't come back?" Dumbledore sighed and stared into the pensieve still in front of him. "We will have to cross that bridge when we get to it. But it is getting more difficult by the day to protect her and Alannia from Voldemort in that house." He said more to himself that Harry for a few moments he seemed lost in his thoughts then he looked over the top of his glasses again "Well then if you agree tomorrow is Saturday, we'll leave early. At least you can spend the day with Alannia if Cassiopeia cannot be persuaded to return. Nine o'clock at the main doors if that's alright by you?" Harry nodded again, "Oh and I suggest you wear your thick cloak it can be chilly where we're going this time of year." "Okay Professor, I'll see you at nine o'clock in the morning." Said Harry leaving the room as he glanced back he saw Dumbledore once again staring into the pensieve.  
The next morning Harry was at the main door by a quarter to nine he wanted to make sure he wasn't late. Standing alone in the entrance hall he began to wish he had asked Ron and Hermione to wait with him, but then he would have had to tell them where he was going and he had decided to keep it a secret, after all they had kept secrets from him hadn't they? Harry heard voices coming from the direction of the entrances to the dungeons. He sighed when he recognised the voice louder than all the others, and he could have kicked himself for not asking Ron and Hermione to be here. Through the open dungeon entrance, came Draco Malfoy and his little band of Slytherin followers including Crabbe and Goyle. "WELL, WELL, WELL IF IT ISN'T POTTER" Malfoy smirked, the Slytherins tittered "What's the matter Potter waiting for a bus, didn't anyone tell you, you have to wait outside." Laughed Malfoy followed a few moments later by the rest of the Slytherins. "Hey Malfoy if you have to pay people to laugh at your Jokes then get people that understand them" called a voice from up the main staircase. Harry looked up to find Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs towards them. He had to admit he had never been so glad to see them. "Shut your face Weasley, at least I've got money which is more than your family will ever have. Why don't you and your MUDBLOOD girlfriend get lost!" Ron began to run towards Malfoy, But Hermione stopped half way down the stairs and drew her wand a spell blasted past Ron and hit Malfoy with force sending him reeling backward in to the group of Slytherins standing behind him causing then to drop like the pins when ten pin bowling. Malfoy began to stagger to his feet the others trying to climb over each other to scramble up "One day I'll get you MUDBLOOD" called Malfoy as he staggered back toward the dungeons "Sticks and stones, Malfoy, sticks and stones" called back Hermione joining Harry and Ron in the main hall as the last of the Slytherins wobbled off after Malfoy. "Going somewhere Harry?" she asked. Harry was racked with guilt he should have told Hermione and Ron where he was going after all they were his best friends "Dumbledore has asked me to go and see Cassiopeia and persuade her to come back to Hogwarts" Hermione nodded knowingly "If anyone can, it will be you Harry. She thinks the world of you" "Really, How do you know?" he asked curiously "Because she said so stupid," said Hermione in her exasperated voice "When?" questioned Harry "Well…. I can't quite remember when" she lied. At that moment, they heard a cough. Turning they found Professor Dumbledore standing right behind them.  
  
"Good morning all, ready Harry?" "Yes sir" he answer then as Dumbledore opened the door Harry whispered "See you later" Ron and Hermione nodded "Oh and by the way" said Dumbledore turning back towards them "Good shot Miss Granger" and he winked.  
  
Chapter 19 Cassiopeia's Home  
  
As he walked out of the door, the sight in front of him amazed Harry. The dark lake that usually was the first thing you saw was gone directly in front of them were large black wrought iron gates at least fifteen foot high. Harry turned to look behind him Hogwarts had vanished. A long winding path led down through a dark sinister wood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck began to tingle and he had the feeling they were being watched. Turning back to the gates Harry spotted a large plaque on the high wall that stretched out of sight on either side of the gates in large copperplate letter the plaque read Darkmill manor, strangers are not welcome Nice and friendly through Harry to himself.. Tapping the gates with his wand Dumbledore however did not seem to notice the plaque or the sudden coldness that seemed to chill Harry to the bone. The gate swung open with a loud creaking noise. Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's back and led him through. They walked down a long winding path with the woods on either side, Harry had the feeling they were being watched he turned his head quickly several time to see if he could catch sight of anyone but their was no one there. They turned a corner in the path and the trees parted, Harry gasped in front of him was the largest house he had ever seen. It looked like something out of an old horror film with castle like turrets at each corner with several long, narrow, dark windows down each turret the front of the house was set a little back and had five large windows to each side of the front door with had thick white columns framing it. Dumbledore strode up to the enormous oak door, with an large crest in the middle, and pulled a large bell rope on the right the boom of the bell was deafening , it was load enough to wake the dead thought Harry then wished he hadn't the house probably had more ghosts than Hogwarts. They stood for a few seconds when the door began to creak. The creaking got louder and louder as the door swung open but Harry could see no one on the other side. Dumbledore led the way in followed by a reluctant Harry who was beginning to wish he had never agreed to this. The first thing Harry saw as he entered the house was a humungous staircase in the middle of the hall which split in the middle and two staircases went of in different directions. He was mesmerized by the hall it seemed at least as large as the one at Hogwarts. Although not as tall the walls were lined with portraits of haughty looking women and rather stern looking men, they all had the same black staring eyes that followed Dumbledore and Harry into the hall. The door slammed shut behind them, Harry jumped at the tiny squeaky voice next to him "Good morning Professor Dumbleydore" it said, Harry turned to see an exact replica of Dobby the house elf. The elf looked Harry up and down distastefully. He was dressed in a dark green tea towel tied toga fashion around him emblazoned on the front was a crest of a large snake wrapped around a tree. It was the same crest as on the front door. "Good morning Sashy, how is your Mistress today?" The elf threw Harry another evil look "Not good Professor Sir, not good" it said wringing its hands "She's not leaving room Professor Sir that ELF she bring with 'er take all meals to 'er room." Sashy it seems didn't like Winky. Dumbledore choosing to ignore the comment about Winky nodded his head. "Well" he finally said "lets hope I have found the solution, Sashy do you remember when the Potter's use to stay, James and Lily?" Sashy thought for a few moments then burst into a large grin and nodded so much Harry wondered if his head would fall off. "The Masters friends, Mister James and mistress Lily" the elf sighed "'hem good days. 'ouse always 'appy 'hen." "Well do you remember their baby Harry?" the elf giggled "Little 'azzy" "Yes little 'azzy" smiled Dumbledore looking over to Harry. "Well Sashy this is little 'azzy" he said pointing in Harry's direction. Sashy looked Harry from top to bottom, from bottom to top, to the left and then right, then back and front, before the enormous grin returned and Sashy flung his arms around Harry's waist "Iye's remember little 'azzy, doe's little 'azzy remember Sashy?" he squealed "Of course" lied Harry diplomatically "Erm Sashy could we see your Mistress now" said Dumbledore with a cough "Any fink for you and little 'azzy, Professor." He began to lead them up the large staircase in the middle of the hall, to the right down a corridor, where more portraits followed them with icy stares. To the left where there was an empty portrait frame, Harry was use to the pictures going walk abouts at Hogwarts so he wasn't surprised to see a little way down the corridor a picture with two women in whispering to each other and pointing as the strange group went passed.. Finally Sashy stopped at a very large door, smiling nervously he knocked on it softly, then again louder. They heard scuffling behind the door before it slowly opened slightly "Whats you want?" Harry recognised the voice it was Winky "Iye's want to see the Mistress" declared Sashy "Goes away, shes aint seen no one 'specially you" spat Winky venomously "Shes see Professor Dumbledore cos he's 'ere with little 'azzy" "Who?" barked Winky and open the door a little more "I not let him in he's bad wizard is Harry Potter" Winky squealed and slammed the door "She's bad house elf she is," muttered Sashy. Dumbledore laughed "Sashy why don't you take Harry to see Miss Alannia" and I'll speak to Winky" Sashy lead the way back the way they had come shaking his head and muttering to himself. Dumbledore nodded to Harry who smiled back and then raced of down the corridor after Sashy the one thing he didn't want to do was get lost around this house.  
Harry lost all sense of direction after following Sashy turning left and right he was quite sure they had been down one corridor at least twice, until eventually, Sashy stopped out side of another door, he knocked loudly. Harry heard Alannia's voice on the other side call for them to come in. As he entered, Harry stopped dead in his tracks he had walked in to the largest bedroom he had ever seen it was even bigger than his dormitory at school and that slept five. The walls were white and the curtains were pink in the middle of the room was a large bed surrounded by a pink canopy and a pink and white bedspread next to the bed sat and enormous green and yellow dragon, It took Harry a moment to realise it was a stuffed toy "HARRY" screamed Alannia from a table in the window. She ran over and hugged Harry who turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Hello Alannia" muttered Harry "Wow how did you get here?" she said ignoring Harry obvious embarrassment "Came with your gran... Erm Professor Dumbledore," fumbled Harry "But Winky wouldn't let us see your mum… Cassiopeia." "It's alright Harry I don't mind if you know" she led him over to the table by the window "Thank you Sashy I'll take Harry to Mother in a little while" Sashy bowed so low he almost touched the floor before leaving. When they had sat down Alannia continued "I should have told you about my parents earlier but I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend when you learnt who my father was." "Alannia just because your father is in league with Voldemort don't mean you or your mum is" "But after what he did to your Parents I thought…" Alannia sobbed "Alannia I don't know where any one has told you, but I think I should. Well … your dad he isn't dead you know" "I know" she whispered, "Do you want to know a secret Harry?" Harry moved closer "I really wish he was dead" seeing the look of horror on Harry face she added "It be awfully being in there, he would be better off dead" Harry pondered for a moment "In where?" he asked. Alannia leaned closer and whispered "AZKABAN" "Azkaban?" he frowned "But your dad's not in Azkaban, He's with Voldemort somewhere. Your dad pretended to be dead but my Godfather Sirius Black discovered he was alive. But he was never in Azkaban, Sirius would have known." Harry suddenly realised he had told her about Sirius went silent "look Alannia don't tell any one about Sirius will you." "Harry how do you know Sirius Black?" Harry began to tell the whole story of Sirius's escape how he had discovered Wormtail hidden at Hogwarts and nearly every thing that had happened two years ago "……. So when Wormtail... Sorry, your dad Peter escaped Sirius couldn't prove his innocents so he's been in hiding ever since." Alannia looked across at Harry "But Harry, Peter Pettigrew isn't my dad" "What?" exclaimed Harry? "But Cassiopeia said …" suddenly Harry began to see things clearly, "SO YOUR DAD IS…." Alannia nodded "SIRIUS BLACK" Chapter 20 The Manor  
  
"HARRY, HARRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Harry heard Alannia calling as he sat in a daze staring out of the window "What, what?" said Harry coming out of his trance. He shook his head "Sorry Alannia felt a bit queer for a moment, did you say Sirius was your Dad?" Alannia nodded "After he was arrested Grandfather insisted mother leave the country he wouldn't even let her stay for the trial. When father was sent to THAT PLACE, mother always refused to believe he was guilty of betraying your parents even after Grandfather told her about the Fidelius Charm and that father was your parents Secret- Keeper. She believed that he had done it to save her from Voldemort." "Sirius never had a trial he was just sent straight to Azkaban," added Harry "Mother found out when she returned this summer, she wanted to go to…" "Azkaban" filled in Harry "Yes that place" Alannia shuddered "When mother told me about father, a few years ago, I decided to find out all about it. Oh Harry it's such a dreadful place" she sobbed Harry leaned over and put his arm around Alannia's shoulders "There's no need to cry." "But Harry, I use to pray every night father had died, I couldn't bear the thought than he was in there slowly being driven mad, by those things that guard the prisoners, what ever he had done he didn't deserve that. Harry please tell me" Alannia's voice broke a little and she whispered "Is he mad?" Harry paused for a second "I think Sirius is the sanest person I have ever met," he declared "Do you think father hates mother and me, I mean because we left him?" "I doubt it very much, The Dementors, the Azkaban guards feed on negative emotions" said Harry quoting Professor Lupin "and Sirius kept sane by having good emotions,so he must have been thinking about you and Cassiopeia, your mum," Alannia chuckled "I hadn't even been born; Mother was only a couple of months pregnant when it all happened in fact she said the only people who knew was Father and Lily, your mum." "Well then" said Harry "I suppose your father imagined how you were growing up and things," they laughed. "Thanks Harry you always make me feel better about things" They talked some more about everyone at school. Harry told her about Hermione hexing Malfoy that very morning and they both laughed so much that tears ran down their faces. "Oh Harry I've got something to show you close your eyes" Alannia said grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to the window " you can open your eyes now" Harry opened his eyes and looked down towards the garden there in front of him stood a full size Quidditch Pitch, hoops and all "WOW" gasped Harry "Isn't it wonderful mother said one of father's ancestors had it built so he could hold his very own Quidditch matches" "Alannia is this Sirius's house, sorry your dad's?" "Yes mother came to live here when they got married; they could hardly live at Hogwarts could they? Come on I'll show you the rest of the house," Alannia said making for the bedroom door. Harry wondered if this had been the house, he and Sirius would have lived if they had only proven Sirius's innocent. He had asked Harry if he want to live with him two years ago and for a few moments Harry had felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life only to have his hopes dashed by Peter Pettigrew escaping.  
Harry followed Alannia down the winding corridors occasionally stopping as she told him the history of a portrait or object that she knew about. They made there way down the main staircase and entered a room to the right of a large suit of shining armour. The room was large like all the other rooms that Harry had been taken to , this one had a large raging fire on the far wall in front were two enormous armchairs, lounging in one with his feet resting on a small stool was Dumbledore sipping from a large cup of tea. The chair on the opposite side of the fire was also occupied but the chair was turned more towards the fire so Harry couldn't make out the person. "I see the children have decided to join us my dear," Alannia let out a squeal of delight at seeing her Grandfather and ran over to him. Dumbledore placed his cup on a side table before gathering Alannia up on to his lap "How are you dearest?" he asked smiling "I feel better for seeing you Grandfather as always" she turned to the figure in the other chair "Did you know Grandfather has brought Harry with him mother?" "Yes dearest he was just telling me. Come over Harry dear" Cassiopeia called. Harry slowly made his way over to the chairs, Cassiopeia sat slumped in the chair looking extremely tired; her face was almost ashen white while her eyes were swollen and red. She smiled gently at Harry holding out her hand to him "Why would you want to come to a place like this?" she asked softly. Harry returned her smile "To see you and Alannia," he replied Cassiopeia rose to her feet and put her arms around Harry, "How did you become such a wonderful boy living with such dreadful people?" she said hugging him closely. Harry put his arms around Cassiopeia's waist he always seemed very safe, warm and loved with her  
Cassiopeia hugged him tightly and it seemed like hours before she loosened her hold on him eventually she looked in to his eyes and smiled. Brushing his fringe gently from his eyes, she led him to her chair, like Dumbledore's hers too had a small stool to one side. Harry settled himself on the stool as Cassiopeia took her place once again on the chair. Moving closer to her knee, he stared up at her as she played with his hair. Harry felt the need to be near her just to be in her presence filled him with deep happiness he began to wish they could stay here forever. Sashy arrived with some more tea and Cassiopeia made Harry tell her what he had been up to in school in the last week as he finished he added how much they had all missed her and Alannia. "I miss you all too" she added, "Until now I never realised how much. I think it would be best if I returned to Hogwarts what do you think Father?" "Well if you are completely sure that is what you want?" Dumbledore taking hold of the poker and leaning forward poked at the logs on the fire; winking at Harry, he continued, "I'm positive the students will welcome you back even if it's just to stop Severus teaching the dark arts classes" Everyone laughed and Harry nodded furiously. Cassiopeia drew out her wand from within her robes and pointed it at a long rope hanging beside the fire within moments Sashy stood at the side of her chair "Sashy there will be four of us for lunch and could you inform Winky to pack we will be returning to Hogwarts this afternoon." Harry was not sure whether Sashy was going to burst in to tears or dance a jig for joy "You going away again Mistress, for long time again?" he asked "Not for to long Sashy just until the end of the school year" Sashy breathed a sigh of relief then slyly asked "You bring back elf Winky with you?" Cassiopeia smiled "I don't know yet" she whispered. Sashy sensing it was the only answer he would get left the room muttering to himself "They act like they don't like one another but I think he will miss her when shes gone, none of the other elf's stand up to him like Winky does"  
Time went quickly and after lunch they made ready to leave Harry was amazed to see their trunks float down from the bedrooms to the hall below with Winky sitting on the lead trunk. Seeing the look on Harry's face Dumbledore smiled "How do you think the elves at school get everyone's trunks up to there dormitories at the start of term?" he whispered "I never really thought about it," Harry whispered back. When they were ready to leave Sashy arrived with their cloaks and Cassiopeia called to her raven that had been perched on a banister watching the proceedings with an air of distain. "Goodbye Sashy" said Cassiopeia leaning over and kissing the small elf's baldhead "I promise we will be back soon and may be bring your Master home to" Sashy glanced around frightened that some one would here her "Master not safe here, Mistress they watch house for him to return" "What do you mean Sashy?" Cassiopeia asked. Dumbledore stepped forward "The house is being watched by the Ministry of Magic My Dear for Sirius's return, alas even more so since you have returned here. I believe they are more anxious to capture him than before, after all, they still believe him to be in league with Voldemort, and now he has returned, they are more afraid than ever." Cassiopeia nodded and turned to Winky "You may go back to Hogwart's now Winky" as she finished the last world Winky and the trunks disappeared into thin air. "We will try our hardest to get the Master returned I promise" she said to Sashy who with a big tear in his eye open the front door and waved them goodbye "Come back soon 'azzy" he called as they walked down the steps "Goodbye Sashy" called Harry as he and Alannia waved back to the elf framed in the large doorway. At the wrought iron gates Dumbledore took hold of Alannia's hand, and Cassiopeia took Harry's and in a blink of an eye they were all standing outside the front doors of Hogwart's just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking down the steps, seeing them Malfoy stopped dead the other two knocking him down as they carried on. Cassiopeia walked over and helped Malfoy to his feet "You really should be more careful Draco you could do your self an injury" Malfoy stared open mouthed at her "I…I…" he stammered "Thought I had left Draco, you shouldn't believe every thing you hear," She whispered, "You'll need to be quick if you want to sent your father an owl telling him I'm back" "H…H…How" Malfoy was stunned that Cassiopeia had read his mind. She smiled her enigmatic smile "Run along now" she said dismissively and Malfoy ran over the grass towards the owlery "Lucius Malfoy won't be to pleased about your return," said Dumbledore leading them up the steps and into the castle "Nor will Voldemort" Cassiopeia whispered back.  
  
Chapter 21 The Summer Ball  
  
Easter was late this year and it was the last week in April before every one returned from their holidays. As usual, Harry had remained at Hogwart's where he, Alannia and Cassiopeia had played Quidditch every day and took tea with either Hagrid or Professor Dumbledore every afternoon. Harry was having the best holidays ever and was even a little sad when every body returned. Alannia and Harry watched from the main staircase as the others arrived back. Friends greeting each other like they hadn't seen each other for years and everyone chattering together were trying to be the first to tell what they had done over the holidays. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all arrived and Harry called over the balcony for them to come up. Together they all made their way to the Gryffindor common room where they settled into the armchairs. Ron gave a big yawn and stretched in front of the roaring fire "It's good to be back," he said "Well we've told each other what we did so come on let's here about you two" Harry let Alannia tell them what they had been up to. Looking around the room Harry noticed Neville Longbottom trying to catch his eye he was looking very excited. "Won't be a minute" Harry whispered to Hermione sitting next to him as he went over to Neville who led him up to the dormitory "Harry, I had to tell someone and you're the only one who knows" said Neville, so quickly that most of the words rolled into one "Neville, calm down. Tell me what?" "Harry it's my mum and dad their going to be okay" "How, what happened" "It was Cassiopeia she's been working with the wizards at the hospital on some ancient cure, it's going to take sometime for them to be back to normal but they're getting better all the time" "Neville that's brilliant, just brilliant. Wow… that's great" "Don't tell anyone else will you Harry, not yet?" "Cause not Neville" "Just think Harry, we'll be like a real family I've never had a real family you know what I mean it's what I always wanted" said Neville dreamily "Yea" said Harry "I know just what you mean"  
A few days after they had returned a notice went up on the notice board about a summer ball that was to be held in June after the exams Ron groaned as he did every year at the word exams. Fred and George Weasley groaned even louder they were due to take their N.E.W.T.s ( Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) this year and had been warned by Mrs Weasley if they didn't do well they would be working for their uncle Evander in his broomstick factory a fate worse than death said Ron. The girls began to discuses what they would wear much to the annoyance of Ron once when they were chatting about what colour robe to wear Ron butted in "What's wrong with that old blue thing you wore last year to the Yule ball, Hermione?" who looked at him with horror and ran of to her dormitory "How could you Ron?" scolded Alannia as she ran after her "Some time you can be an unfeeling PIG, RONALD WEASLEY" yelled Ginny before she too ran after Hermione. Ron looked around "What did I say?" he asked no body in particular The following Saturday the girls disappeared in the afternoon for nearly five hours they returned just before tea carrying large parcels each and giggling. "Hello what you got there," Ron asked "Mind your own business," retorted Hermione who still wasn't speaking to Ron after his comment about her blue dress robe. "Please yourself" he replied pulling a face behind her back "Ron you know what girls are like" sighed Harry "Who gives a fig about dress robes anyway?" muttered Ron under his breath. Harry knew Ron did. He only had his old second hand dress robe Mrs Weasley had brought for him the year before, maroon with mouldy old lace around the collar with Ron had try to magic off before the Yule ball the year before but had only made a mess of it. At the end of last year, Harry had given the twins some money to get Ron a new robe but so far, they hadn't produced it. One day Harry saw George and Fred on their own so he rushed over "Er fella's I hope you don't mind me asking but it's about that robe for Ron," he asked "Robe for Ron?" asked George "Yea" said Harry "Remember the one I asked you to get for him" "Oh that one yea don't worry Harry we asked Mum to buy him one," replied Fred "Robe?" asked George still unable to remember "You know" Fred prompted "Any thing but MAROON" "Oh yea, I remember now we asked her to get anything but maroon, Squirt don't like maroon for some reason" Harry smiled it could be because every Christmas Mrs Weasley knitted each of her son's a jumper Ron's was always maroon and he hated the colour "It should be here any day, although we got a grilling off Mum, wanting to know where we got the money" "Said we saved up pocket money. We can get out of trouble for a year playing on that one" sniggered George "Do you think it will help if we get bad N.E.W.T.s" asked Fred "No way" replied George "Even if we dropped down dead she won't let us get away with bad N.E.W.T.s" they both sighed and returned to their revision. Harry walked away with a grin on his face he couldn't wait to see Ron when the new robe arrived.  
Ron's new robe arrived a few days later he was stunned when the twins presented it to him and he accepted it with stuttered thanks "Done mention it squirt," said George trying to hide his embarrassment. Fred just winked at Harry who had told them not to tell Ron who really paid for the robe "Just remember you owe us," laughed Fred as they walked away. Ron and Harry ran up to their dormitory so Ron could try on the robe it looked very much like their normal school robes but it was royal blue in colour. Ron whirled around showing it off to Harry "You know my brothers are really decent sometimes," declared Ron. Harry just laughed. "Hey Ron who are you going to invite to the dance" "Oh god we don't have to have partners again do we?" Ron said remembering the last dance they had attended "I think so," said Harry "why don't you ask Hermione?" "Because she'd probably bite my head off, who are you going to ask?" Harry thought for a moment "I was thinking of asking Cho Chang do you think she might go with me this time." The year before Harry had finally plucked up the courage to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball only to find she had been going with Cedric Diggory his rival in the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort had murdered Cedric later in the Tournament. Harry always felt bad when he mentioned Cedric's name because Harry believed if it weren't for him Cedric would still be alive. "Why don't you ask her she can only say no?" answered Ron. Harry agreed and decided to ask Cho later that day.  
It wasn't until a few days later that Harry finally got the chance to catch Cho on her own. They met in a corridor on the way to classes "Hi Cho" stammered Harry "Oh hi Harry how have you been?" "Fine" "We haven't had a chance to talk since…" she paused "last year" "No" replied Harry feeling very awkward "How have you been?" he asked "Okay, I was very upset after… you know… Cedric… but I'm fine now" Harry was beginning to wish he had never come up with the idea of asking Cho to the Ball He took a deep breath and blurted out "Who you going to the ball with?" Cho didn't expect that question and paused for a moment or two "Well I didn't think I wanted to go at first but then Roland asked me …" "Who's Roland?" butted in Harry immediately regretting it "Roland Lukman, you know Roland the Head Boy" Harry remembered the seventh former from their arrival at Hogwarts at the start of the year "Oh him" he said utterly deflated "Yes he was really kind last year after Cedric and …" she suddenly realised why Harry had asked "Oh Harry I'm sorry you weren't going to ask me again were you?" "No" muttered Harry "I just wanted to make sure you weren't still upset …about Cedric I mean, I've already got a date" he lied "That's okay then," replied Cho. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Cho looked at her watch "Golly look at the time I'm going to be late for Muggle Studies, well see you around Harry" "Yea" called Harry as she raced away. Harry met Ron in transfiguration and told him what had happened "Hard luck you know I think you'd better get over that girl, she just aint for you" "Well who are you taking then Casanova?" asked Harry sarcastically. Ron smiled "I though I would ask Alannia" "You and at least half the boys in the school" answered Harry "Maybe, but she hasn't said Yes to any of the others so far, I asked Ginny" "Oh" replied Harry, Alannia had been his second chose.  
In the common room later that night. Ron made his way over to where Alannia was sitting with Ginny doing homework "Erm Alannia could I have a word" he asked. She looked up and smiled "Of course Ron sit down" Ron looked over to Ginny "Well I really wanted to talk to you alone" "What can't you say if front of your sister?" demanded Ginny then seeing the look Ron was throwing in her direction she added "It's a good job I need to fetch my Arithmancy book" and she disappeared of towards the dormitories. Alannia looked at Ron in amazement and shrugged her shoulders "What did you want to talk to me about Ron?" she asked. Ron sat down in the chair Ginny had vacated "I was wondering … well it's like this see…" stuttered Ron feeling his face go red "I thought I'd give you a chance to go to the ball with me" He finished and could have kicked himself what a way to ask a girl out he thought "It's very kind of you to ask Ron but I'm afraid I've already agreed to go with someone sorry" Ron sat there not knowing what to say opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish "Hermione's not going with anyone why don't you ask her?" Alannia added "Do you really think she would go with me?" asked Ron "To tell you the truth I think she would love to go with you look she's on her own why don't you ask her now?" Alannia pointed to where Hermione sat with her nose in a book "Alright" said Ron "wish me luck" and he sidled over to where Hermione was sitting. Harry jumped in the chair he had vacated he had been listening to the whole conversation "Do you think Hermione will go to the ball with Ron?" he asked "She's been waiting all week for him to ask her," said Alannia laughing "Alannia" said Harry "Have you really got someone to go to the ball with?" "Why do you ask" she replied "It's just that …I was wondering if you hadn't that you might go with me" "Sorry Harry, Look why don't you ask Ginny she's not going with anyone I'm sure she'd be thrilled if you asked her" Harry though for a moment before agreeing with Alannia and seeing Ginny returning from the dormitories when over to ask her straight away. Alannia sat smiling to herself at her piece of matchmaking looking around the room her eyes fell on Neville Longbottom sitting curled up on a chair reading a book. She went over in knelt beside his chair he looked up in surprise "Hello Alannia" he stammered blushing she always had the same effect on him  
  
"Hello Neville, I don't have a partner for the ball and I was wondering, if you weren't going with anyone else, would you like to take me to the Ball?" Neville almost fainted.  
  
Chapter 22 The night of the Ball  
  
The exams arrived with a flurry with the exception of Hermione and Alannia everyone dreaded getting their results and were overjoyed at the amount of O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) they had passed, even Neville who was almost sick before taking his potions exam. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny were in the common room congratulating each other. When George and Fred Weasley came dashing in to the room with Alannia balanced precariously on their shoulders, shouting their results for all to hear "We've passed, we've passed" they shouted " five N.E.W.T.s a piece, thanks to Alannia, no broomstick factory for us" they carried the blushing Alannia around the common room like a victory lap and then carefully sat her down with the others "How did you manage that?" asked Ron in complete astonishment "Alannia you didn't cheat for them did you?" whispered Ginny "How dare you Sis," cried out Fred "insinuating we would cheat" "We didn't, only because Alannia said she wouldn't cheat" added George "No she's been tutoring us for the last couple of months" "Yea bloody clever she is" said Fred looking at Alannia admiringly "She must be to get you two five N.E.W.T.s each" butted in Ron "Okay smarty pants how many O.W.L.s did you get then" asked George "I got six, which is better than you last year," added Ron "Not bad Squirt, how about the rest of you" questioned Fred "Harry got seven and Hermione got top grades in all of her's," said Ginny causing Hermione to blush "both Alannia and Me passed ours" Alannia and Ginny were not taking their O.W.L. examinations until the fifth year "Not bad Harry," they said in unison "Hey" butted in Ron "I've just thought, Hermione has passed more O.W.L.s than Percy did. He won't be pleased about that" "I think I'm going to write to Mum telling her our results and make sure she tells Percy about Hermione. I wish I was there to see his face," said Fred to George who agreed "See you all at the Ball later" called George as the twins went of to compose their letter. Hermione glanced over to the grandfather clock by the entrance and let out a cry "It's four o'clock we need to get ready" the others girls quickly gathered up their bags "We don't have to down there 'til eight whats the rush," asked Ron who received dirty looks from them all "Sorry I said anything" he added as they turned their backs and raced for the dormitories.  
Harry and Ron sat at the table for a little while longer before Harry said he was going to get a bath. He raced of leaving Ron sitting alone in the common room. As he reached the bathroom he stop, a queue was forming out side there was already about fifteen boys waiting. Harry was debating about joining the queue when he suddenly remembered the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor he had used the year before if no one was in there he could take as long as he wanted. He made his way down the stairs and back in to the common room. Ron had disappeared probably up to the dormitory thought Harry to himself oh well his loss and left through the portrait hole. It was not until he was on the fifth floor did he wonder if the password had changed if it had then he was going to have a long wait for the bathroom. Harry made his way to the fourth door on the left past the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Putting his ear to the door he listened, not hearing a sound he whispered the password 'pine-fresh' the door creaked open, glancing in Harry checked to see if there was anyone there the bathroom was empty he quickly closed the door behind him. On the wall was a painting of a mermaid sitting on a rock she was fast asleep and snoring gently. Trying not to wake her Harry tiptoed over to the large bath that sank in the middle of the floor. He turned on two or three of the hundred of gold taps that surrounded the edge of the bath. The bath filled with water and different types of bubble bath that gushed from each tap when the deep pool was full of water Harry quickly undressed and slid in to the water. The bath was so deep he only just touched the bottom. He swam around for a while before leaning back against the side and closing his eyes he almost drifted of the sleep when he heard a voice "Hello Harry" it said. Opening his eyes, he groped around on the side of the bath for his glasses "Myrtle!" he shouted seeing the ghost of a rather glum-looking girl hovering over the water "Myrtle I do wish you'd tell me when you're here you know it's not nice to spy on people" "I wasn't spying I heard the water turn on and came to see who it was" she lied "I bet you spy on all the prefects don't you?" asked Harry "No, not all of them only some" she muttered "Anyway your not suppose to be in here your not a prefect" "The bathrooms were all full because there's a ball tonight so I thought I might …" "A Ball …" sighed Myrtle "I never got to go to a Ball" "Sorry" said Harry "I didn't know" "OH It's not the Summer Ball is it?" she asked widening her eyes "Yes, why?" he asked "Because at the Summer Ball she's going to be in danger" "Myrtle who's she?" "Cassiopeia of course, they have a plan to capture a bad wizard, but Cassiopeia might be in danger, I really hope she'll be alright. She is very kind you know, let's me sit in her bathroom and talks to me when she's having a bath." "Who has a plan, Myrtle TELL ME NOW? Who has a plan?" Myrtle stared at Harry "Well if your going to speak to me like that I shan't tell you," she answered folding her arms and sticking out her bottom lip defiantly. "MYRTLE PLEASE" Harry begged "PLEASE TELL ME" "Oh alright then, Professor Dumbledore and his friends" "I don't understand, why would Dumbledore put Cassiopeia in danger it doesn't make sense" "It was Cassiopeia who first thought of it," Myrtle added "You wouldn't know what the plan is would you Myrtle?" "Might" she said evasively "Obviously you don't then" said Harry slyly " Yes I do" she declared " Professor Snape has been to this bad wizard and told him he would take Cassiopeia to him in the rose garden tonight at eleven o'clock where professor Dumbledore and his friends will be waiting , so there!" "Thanks Myrtle" said Harry "now hid your eyes while I get out" Myrtle placed her hand over her eyes but looked through a gap in her fingers "MYRTLE!" shouted Harry seeing her just before he pulled himself out of the water. "SPOILSPORT!" She said before disappearing into one of the taps. Harry made sure she was gone before hauling himself out of the water. Reaching for one of the fluffy towels by the side of the bath he quickly dried himself threw on his clothes before racing of to tell Ron and Hermione what he had learnt.  
"Harry its nothing to do with you!" declared Ron "Keep out of it" Harry stared at Ron with horror "You know all about it don't you?" "About what?" added Ron quickly realising he had given away more than he should have "You and Hermione know everything and you didn't tell me" Harry slumped down on the bed and put his head into his hands "Harry, Look Harry I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore said you wasn't to find out about it," Ron pleaded he sat on the bed "Harry, Harry please. I said to Hermione, we should tell you all along but They swore us to secrecy." "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND. THEY, WHO EVER THEY ARE, ARE GOING TO HAND MY ONLY FAMILY OVER TO VOLDEMORT." Harry screamed "And you don't even have the guts to tell me" he finished sitting back down on the bed "It was Cassiopeia's idea no one is forcing her to go, it was the only way she could rescue Sirius" Ron clasped his hand over his mouth before running out of the room. Harry sat stunned 'RESCUE SIRIUS' the words seemed to echo around the room. Cassiopeia was going to rescue Sirius, his Godfather, from Voldemort. Just then, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas dashed in to the room "Come on Harry the feast begins in Ten minutes your going to be late" Harry nodded to Dean and began to get changed in to his Dress Robes they were the same emerald green ones brought for him the year before by Mrs Weasley. He then tried unsuccessfully to comb down his unruly hair before making his way down to the common room. Every one was waiting for him, Ron glanced over with a guilty look, obviously, he hadn't said anything to Hermione who was standing next to him looking very pretty in a pale lilac robe with her hair arranged in curls on the top of her head. Alannia stood next to Neville, who looked very nervous, she was dressed in sky blue with her hair hanging loosely down her back, she was as lovely as ever but Harry noticed her eyes were slightly red from crying. Harry took a deep breath "Shall we go?" He said, no one moved then Harry remembered, "Are we still waiting for Ginny?" he asked "No Harry I'm here" came a voice from behind him Turning Harry stopped dead in his tracks standing before him was Ginny Weasley. Ginny wore a pale lemon robe her hair normally straight now framed her face in soft red curls. Her blue eyes shone brightly from Harry believe to be the prettiest face he had ever seen. She certainly didn't look like Ron's little sister any more. "Do I look alright Harry?" she asked "You look stunning Ginny" he stuttered in reply. Ginny blushed which seemed to make her face even more lovelier than before "Thanks, Harry" she muttered "Well" said Hermione "shall we go to the feast" she took Ron by the arm and pulled him towards the portrait hole. Harry held out his arm, which Ginny took, and followed Neville and Alannia to the feast. Harry watched all during the feast, as Cassiopeia sat at the teachers table laughing and joking with Remus Lupin and the other teachers; she wasn't acting as if her life would be in danger anytime. When the feast was finished and the tables flew out of the way by Professor Dumbledore waving his wand the dance began. Ron caught hold of Harry's arm and pulled him to one side "Harry your not planning some thing are you I saw the way you kept staring at Cassiopeia during dinner," "No Ron I'm not planning any thing" said Harry, which was partly the truth, he wasn't planning any thing only because he couldn't think of a plan but to keep watching Cassiopeia and follow her in to the rose garden at eleven o'clock. Ron sighed "That's good Harry they know what their doing really" "Who Ron, who knows?" Harry asked sounding desperate Ron wanting to tell Harry every thing opened his mouth to speak as Hermione tugged on his arm "Come on Ron let's dance" "DANCE" he said in utter disbelief "ME DANCE" "Yes Dance" she said dragging towards the other dancers He looked back at Harry almost pleading for help. Serves you right thought Harry with a large grin on his face. "That's a nice idea isn't it Harry" said Ginny walking over to him "What?" asked Harry with a puzzled look? "A dance" Prompted Ginny "Oh yea" he said as it dawned on him what Ginny was hinting at "Okay" offering her his arm he lead her on to the dance floor making sure they were dancing near to where Remus Lupin was whirling around a giggling Cassiopeia.  
After dancing with Ginny for a couple of dances Harry lead her back to their seats. If he hadn't be concentrating on the where abouts of Cassiopeia he would have seen the admiring glances Ginny was getting from other boys. As they sat down Neville and Alannia joined them with in moments they were surrounded by other students each begging for a dance with either Alannia or Ginny. Alannia refused all offers graciously. Ginny did as well until a dashing sixth former, Harry recognised as the captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch team Damian Kinton. "Harry, do you mind?" she asked blushing as Damian stood a little way off "every one in my year will be green with envy if they see me dancing with Damian" "No go right ahead Ginny." Replied Harry, glancing over her shoulder to find Cassiopeia. "Oh" she said a little disappointedly, "all right then thanks" turning her back on Harry, she disappeared with Damian on to the dance floor "Neville, could you be an absolute love and fetch us all a drink of punch" asked Alannia "Yes …erm of course Alannia" "We'll wait right here for you to get back won't we Harry" she said digging Harry in the ribs to pay attention "What?" "Drink" asked Alannia "Yes thanks Neville" he replied and Neville trotted of to the table on the opposite side of the room. "That's wasn't a very nice thing you did to Ginny" "What?" asked Harry absently once again scanning the room for Cassiopeia, who was now dancing with Snape. "Ginny,"Alannia said again "Harry what's wrong with you?" "Sorry Alannia I'm just a bit distracted that's all" "I know you've been staring at mother all night, you know about tonight don't you?" Harry stared at her in amazement "Do you know what's happening?" he asked. Alannia shook her head "Not really I just know mother has been upset for a few days something about father but today she was acting strange she insisted I spend the whole day with her and she kept hugging and kissing me. She hugs me all the time but it just seemed all the time as if something was wrong. Do you know what's going on Harry?" Harry looked down at Alannia's upturned face did he tell her all he knew or did he lie to keep her out of danger. As if reading his mind Alannia said, "I have the right to know Harry!" Sitting her down at the table Harry proceeded to tell her all he had found out "What are we going to do?" she asked as he finished "WE?" "YES WE" "I'll be in the rose garden at eleven…" "And I'll be with you" "Alannia it'll be very dangerous you can't…" at that moment, Neville arrived back with the drinks.  
The night dragged on Harry danced another couple of dances with Ginny and one with Hermione who looked at him suspiciously as he kept leading her over to Cassiopeia. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was nearly ten thirty. Cassiopeia was dancing with Lupin a slow dance this time she had her head leaning on his shoulder and he was whispering in her ear. Harry noticed she was no longer smiling but had a determined look on her face. Harry took hold of Alannia's hand "Let's dance," he said drawing her away from the others holding his arm around her waist they slowly danced towards the open windows leading to the gardens. Once clear, they raced down the path. As they neared the rose garden, Harry pulled Alannia in to the bushes and motioned for her to be quite. Standing near the entrance partly concealed was Hagrid with Arthur Weasley. Mr Weasley was more concealed than Hagrid because Harry only noticed him when he spoke "I don't like this one bit" Hagrid stood muttering "You've said that a hundred times since we arrived here Hagrid" said Mr Weasley "And although I agree with you, all we can do is wait" "Professor Dumbledore aint happy not one little bit" muttered Hagrid "'andin' her over just like that to… you know who" "Our's is not to reason why, our's is but to do or die" quoted Mr Weasley "DIE" bellowed Hagrid "SHH" motioned Mr Weasley "It's just a saying Hagrid now we must be quite in case one of you know whose men are in the school." Hagrid nodded his great big hairy head and they fell silent with Arthur Weasley pulling Hagrid further in the bushes trying with great difficulty to hide him. Harry motioned for Alannia to follow him and he led her pasted the concealed men into the rose garden. The only open area was a small pavilion in the centre of the garden. This being the only possible spot for a number of people to meet Harry decided to find a hiding place with a clear view then he and Alannia waited.  
It was a couple of minutes to eleven when they heard voices coming towards them Both Alannia and Harry drew their wands and held their breath. Coming down the path was Cassiopeia her robe swishing as she walked along side Snape his robes bellowed out behind him causing him to look like a giant bat swooping down on his prey. "Severus why are you bringing me in here" they heard Cassiopeia say "I though you needed some fresh air Cassiopeia" they heard Snape reply. Harry and Alannia unconsciously tried to make them selves smaller as Snape led Cassiopeia passed their hiding spot. Suddenly they heard her gasp, Harry felt Alannia fall against him turned to look at her and felt a tap on his head the last thing he saw was Peter Pettigrew's grinning face standing over them both.  
  
Chapter 23 We meet again  
  
Harry opened his eyes and groaned his head and his scar were both throbbing. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. Squinting in the dim light Harry could see his glasses lying on the floor beside him he reached over and put them on, glancing side ways he could just make out Alannia laying to his left, her eyes closed. Harry reached over and shook her gently she was still unconscious. Another shape lay a little further away from the two of them. Harry crawled over pulling the shape towards him he gasped, as a body turned it was Cassiopeia "Well, well, well we meet again, Harry Potter," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Pettigrew staring at them "You killed her" Harry screamed, Pettigrew laughed "Don't be so dramatic Harry she's only unconscious. They had to hit her with a mightily powerful spell to get her that way but my master wouldn't allow anyone to kill Cassiopeia" "Well Pettigrew are they awake yet" called a voice "Not quite yet, Lucius, not quite yet." Pettigrew called back in to the darkness. Harry knew whom he had spoken too. Draco Malfoy's father was called Lucius and he was one of Voldemort's followers. Pettigrew grinned at Harry then made his way back into the darkness. Hearing a groan from where Alannia laid Harry crawled back to her "Where are we?" she asked as Harry helped her to sit up "Voldemort has us held somewhere" "VOLDEMORT" cried Alannia "Shhh, they think you and Cassiopeia are still unconscious" "Mother, where is she?" whispered Alannia "Follow me but stay close" said Harry crawling once again over to Cassiopeia's body. Cassiopeia stirred as they got close Alannia leaned over her mother's body "Mother, mother" she whispered shaking her Cassiopeia groaned softly and Harry glanced into the darkness to see if Pettigrew had heard her too. Slowly she opened her eyes "Harry" she murmured "What…. Alannia…. Where" she suddenly realised and sat up quickly causing her to feel dizzy "what's happened?" "We've been taken prisoner by Voldemort," whispered Harry "We were in the rose garden when Wormtail hit us form behind" "What in god's name were you doing in the rose garden?" "Trying to protect you" said Harry sheepishly "Oh children" Cassiopeia cried, "You being here has put us all in danger. Voldemort would never have harmed Sirius or me but now he has you two… who know what he is capable of." They sat in the dark, Cassiopeia trying to work out a plan of escape. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them. Peter Pettigrew slowly emerged from the darkness "Cassie… it's so good to see you again," he stammered "WORMTAIL the pleasure is not returned I can assure you" Cassiopeia replied sarcastically "I'm sorry you feel that way Cassiopeia, but I assure you my Master is eagerly waiting your company once more" he pointed his wand at them "after you," he added waving the wand in the direction of the darkness.  
They seemed to be in a cave of some sort the only light being from a fire at the entrance. As they drew closer, Cassiopeia pulled Harry and Alannia behind her and stepped into the light. It took a moment for Harry's eyes to adjust but when they did, he saw wizards wearing masks surrounded them. The Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers stood in a large circle all staring at them intently. Harry followed Cassiopeia's gaze standing in front of them was VOLDEMORT. "Cassiopeia my dear, so nice to see you again." Sneered Voldemort. Harry jumped as Wormtail pushed past him and scurried to Voldemort's side "And Harry Potter what an unexpected pleasure" Harry felt Cassiopeia hold his arm tighter. Voldemort moved closer and reached out he said, "You must be Alannia, I've waited so long to meet you my dear, so very long" "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER" screamed Cassiopeia pulling Alannia away from Voldemort's out reached hand "Now Cassiopeia that is no way for you to act toward your child's Grandfather," sneered Voldemort "YOU ARE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FAMILY, YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN NOR NEVER WILL BE," Cassiopeia shouted with venom in her voice "Perhaps we should ask someone else that question," he said and inclined his head. Two of the Death Eaters broke away from the circle and ran in to the dark wood surrounding them. Harry glanced around hoping to find a break in the circle maybe they could make a run for it. Harry gasped as to his right he's eyes fell upon Severus Snape, apart from Wormtail, he was the only Death Eater not wearing a mask. His face was as expressionless as always. Harry wasn't sure on whose side he was really was. The Death Eaters returned dragging a man across the ground his long black hair was matted and his robe was caked in mud. They flung him on the floor in front of Voldemort, the man lay trembling at his feet. "Did your father really think I was stupid enough not to find out about Sirius's gift? Did he think he could have sent him here to spy on me when I have Wormtail to inform me" Peter Pettigrew squirmed as Voldemort said his name "And did your father think I would accept his spy back in to our midst as easily as I did with out some ulterior motive. Harry saw Snape flinch "Yes Severus I've known all along you were spying for Dumbledore" Snape moved towards Voldemort almost grovelling as he came "But Master you can't think I would ever betray you" Snape grovelled closer passing by Harry "Master I beg you" he whimpered as he moved closer to Voldemort, Harry glanced down Snape had dropped something from beneath his robe. Looking closer Harry saw it was a wand but not just any wand it was his. Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone else had spotted it. The Death Eaters were all staring at Snape; Harry could almost see the smirks on their faces "Severus, you know no one betray me and lives. Your old friend Karkaroff found that out when I caught up with him a few months ago." Harry remembered the Headmaster of Drumstrang School who had been at Hogwarts the year before. He didn't want to think what had happened to Karkaroff who had fled when Voldemort had used Harry to return the year before. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it in Snape's direction. Snape was no longer grovelling "Goodbye Severus" Voldemort muttered "AVADA…" before he had a chance to finish Snape threw a small bottle directly in front of Voldemort causing violet smoke to surround him. Then hurling another towards a group of Death Eaters on his right, Snape ran towards the group, Voldemort recovering from the first attack raised his wand again screaming 'AVADA KEDAVRA' in Snape's direction. A jet of green light darted from Voldemort's wand heading straight to Snape. Harry dived to the ground grasping hold of his wand he rolled over and pointed it the direction the green jet was heading 'REVERCIUM' Harry heard himself scream and a jet of red light shot out of his wand hitting the green jet inches from Snape's fleeing back. The jets meeting caused them both to fly off in other directions. Voldemort's spell hit a Death Eater directly between the eyes the man was dead before he hit the ground. Harry looked up to see Snape's black robe disappearing between the trees. "FIND HIM!" screamed Voldemort at the confused Death Eaters surrounding him "IF HE ESCAPES YOU WILL ALL SUFFER" Voldemort turned towards Harry, Cassiopeia and Alannia, his red snake eyes blazing. "So once again Boy you have interfered with my plans," he hissed slithering over to where Harry lay. Cassiopeia flung her self to the ground covering Harry as a body hurled towards Voldemort knocking him to the ground. Sirius lay there as if the effort of hitting Voldemort had knocked all the energy out of him. Voldemort scrambled to his feet snatching up his wand as he rose pointing it a Sirius he muttered:'CRUCIO!" "Sirius" Screamed Cassiopeia as Sirius curled up into a ball; he began to rock from side to side and twitched horribly. Harry had to cover his ears, as the blood curding screams emulating from Sirius was enough to the listener mad scrambling to his feet he ran towards Voldemort who was raising his wand again to Sirius. Harry felt someone bump against him Alannia had, had the same idea and she to was running. They both meet Voldemort at the same time flinging him once more to the ground away from the twitching form of Sirius. Pushing Harry and Alannia aside Voldemort reached across to where his wand had landed as his hand closed over it Harry heard Cassiopeia from behind them scream 'EXPELLIARMUS' Voldemort's wand went spinning away from him. Cassiopeia stood over Voldemort, Harry's wand grasped firmly in her hand. Voldemort looked up as Cassiopeia and laughed. Harry stared at him in amazement he lay there cackling. "You foolish girl, you know you can't kill me" he laughed, "you don't possess the power you once did, I can only be destroyed by another PHEONIX and you no longer carry one. Neither the boy nor your daughter is yet strong enough to finish me completely as you found out before" "Your right of course Voldemort none of us possess the power to destroy you alone but together the children possess a power greater than you will ever obtain. The power of the GRIFFYNDOR and RAVENCLAW PHEONIXES together will make sure you never reign alone and the Order will always protect them." "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE CASSIOPEIA" a voice shouted from behind them. Every one turned to see Peter Pettigrew pointing Voldemort's wand at Cassiopeia "I really don't want to harm you … Cassie" stammered Pettigrew "But I can't let you destroy the only hope I have of staying alive can I?" "Put down the wand Peter, I can try and help you," Cassiopeia said taking a step towards him "Don't come any closer. I know you will never forgive me for handing over James and Lily but you see I didn't know he was going to kill them, just the baby." "So it was okay for him to kill Harry," Cassiopeia replied her voice getting quieter and lower "He needed to kill the Phoenixes so they couldn't stop him from being the only one left and gaining all the power don't you understand Cassie?" "I understand you well Wormtail you will sacrifice anything or anyone for power" Cassiopeia stepped menacing closer to Pettigrew. Suddenly from all around them there were swishing sounds as wizards began appearing from thin air. Seizing the moment Voldemort pushed Cassiopeia from behind and both he and Pettigrew disaparated before their very eyes.  
Dumbledore and Lupin were the first to reach Harry, Cassiopeia and Alannia followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Cassiopeia and Lupin disaparated on Dumbledore insistence with Sirius lying on a stretcher between them back to Hogwarts. The wizards who had appeared dispersed into the wood to look for any of the Death Eaters still near by. Hermione flung her self into Harry's arms "Harry how could you have been so stupid" she wailed fighting back the tears "You could have got you and Alannia killed" "Sorry" was all Harry managed to say before she continued "We knew you had done something stupid when you disappeared at the dance. We looked every where for you" Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling "I'm sorry Professor but I thought Cassiopeia was in danger. It was my fault Alannia was here I shouldn't have let her come" "Yes, well you did mess up our plan a little; you see Alannia was the only one who could have led us to Cassiopeia, if it hadn't been for Severus we would never have found you in time" "Grandfather is Professor Snape alright the last time we saw him the Death Eaters were chasing him in to the wood" Yes he's fine I believe he had a cracked rib, he said something about Harry aiming a spell at him." "I didn't Professor," protested Harry, Dumbledore smile widened "I'm quite sure you didn't Harry. Now then, I think we need to get you all back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will probably have loads of chocolate for you all." Arthur Weasley came running over to them "We've caught a couple skulking in the woods but it seems most of them disaparated when they heard the commotion." "Thank you Arthur, would you be so kind and tell every one else" "Right oh, how are you all?" he said turning to Harry and Alannia "We're fine thank you Mr Weasley," answered Harry "Just fine" Arthur Weasley nodded before dashing off back in to the woods "Harry" said Ron finally, "I'm really sorry I had to tell them that you knew about the rose garden." Harry nodded "It's okay really Ron, I should have listened to you that way I might not have put everyone's life in danger."  
  
Chapter 24 Back to the Dursley's  
  
Sirius was recovering in Hogwarts Hospital wing under the care of Madam Pomfrey who had been shocked when Cassiopeia and Remus Lupin had arrived with him, but as soon as Dumbledore had arrived with Harry and Alannia and told her Sirius was innocent and had been attacked by Voldemort. Madam Pomfrey couldn't do enough for him she fussed and pampered to his every whim much to the annoyance of Cassiopeia who wanted to be the only one caring for Sirius. Alannia and Harry were only kept over night and were both free to go back to their dormitories the following morning. Every one had been franticly packing for the summer holidays which were only a few days away. Harry Ron and Hermione had returned to the infirmary the same afternoon to visit Sirius, but had been told by Madam Pomfrey only family could visit. Harry's heart had suddenly felt like a lead balloon at her words of course Harry wasn't apart of Sirius family why would he want Harry to live with him now he had Cassiopeia and Alannia Harry told himself gloomily. All the same he did want to visit Sirius before returning to the Dursley's so he decided to ask Dumbledore's permission even Madam Pomfrey wouldn't deny him if Dumbledore said so. The day before the end of term Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office on his muttering the password 'MARSHMALLOW MAGGOTS' the gargoyle at the entrance to Dumbledore's office sprang aside leaving Harry to step on the moving staircase up to the door just as he was about to knock he heard voices from inside. Harry hesitated and began to listen. Dumbledore was talking to Cassiopeia "Madam Pomfrey says it could be months before he recovers, if ever, I sure she is thinking about the Longbottoms" "We administered the Potion within hours of Sirius receiving the curse it won't take nearly as long as it has taken with Martha and Frank Longbottom. I think two weeks at the most he may need to get plenty of rest for a while after, but I'm sure we can return to the Manor and start being a family again" "And the Ministry of Magic?" Dumbledore reminded her "Sirius and I have spoken about that; we think we need to replace the 'Distruttivo Charm' on the house and woods, that Sirius removed when we were first married. The Ministry will believe the house has been destroyed so hopefully remove the guard. You know them Slytherin's came up with some good idea's in there times." Cassiopeia laughed. "And the children?" "Arabella said she would take Alannia for a couple of weeks. It's back to the Dursley's for Harry…" Cassiopeia stopped in mid sentence. Harry pushed his ear neared to the door to catch the rest when he heard Dumbledore call out "COME IN HARRY!" Harry turned the large door knob and pushed open the door to the office "Hello Harry" Cassiopeia "Hello" he replied "I haven't had a chance to see you since the other night. How are you?" she asked ""Fine, just fine" said Harry his eyes glued to the floor as he choked back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. Cassiopeia had confirmed his worse fears he would be returning to the Dursley's, her and Sirius didn't want him as part of their family. The Dursley's had said for years what a happy family they had been before Harry had been dumped on their doorstep so he could understand why they didn't want him. "Is every thing okay Harry?" Cassiopeia asked noticing his melancholy expression "Yes…I just wanted to know… if I could visit Sirius before leaving," He answered a little too quickly "Of course I'm going there myself now if you would like to come?" "If you don't mind my dear" interrupted Dumbledore "I could do with having a few words with Harry may he join you in a little while?" Cassiopeia smiled "Of course father, Harry I see you in the infirmary later" Harry nodded as Cassiopeia rose from the seat and left through the door. Dumbledore waited for a moment or two before motioning Harry to take the vacant seat "Now then Harry." He said smiling "What is bothering you?" "Nothing" muttered Harry "Nothing, nothing at all?" Dumbledore asked staring at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles "Not even about the other night?" "Well yes" said Harry "Arhh I through so." Replied Dumbledore "I shall try and answer you question as best as I can" "Voldemort called Alannia his Granddaughter, that would make him Sirius's father" Dumbledore nodded Harry continued "So wouldn't that make Sirius the heir to Slytherin" Dumbledore said nothing but allowed Harry to continue his train of thoughts "Sirius was in Gryffindor with my dad so how could he be the heir to Slytherin?" "I think I shall answer you questions in reverse. Indeed Sirius was in Gryffindor with your Father, do you remember what I told you a few years back when you believed you had been placed in the wrong house by the Sorting Hat?" Harry racked his brains "You said it was our choices that made us who we were" "Quite right Harry even though Sirius was descended from the darkest Wizarding Family's possible he chose to ignore that fact and he too asked the Sorting Hat to be placed in Gryffindor. In addition, he had no idea Voldemort was his father until long after he had left Hogwarts. As for Alannia, yes, she is Voldemort's Granddaughter but she like her father chose a different path. As for Sirius being the heir of Slytherin, it's not that simple. The true heir to any of the great houses are called the houses Phoenix" "I heard Wormtail tell Cassiopeia that Voldemort need to kill the Phoenixes to gain all the power" Dumbledore nodded and then continued "Yes the Phoenixes hold immense power to control the wizarding world if used wisely we all live in harmony, but sometimes one of them dreams of supreme power and the only way for them to get it is to destroy the other three Phoenixes that is why the Order of the Phoenix exist. You see the Phoenix of each house is reborn on the death of the previous one, a little like Fawkes here. Therefore, a new Phoenix is not necessarily the child of the present one. Do you understand Harry?" "Sort of "Harry replied "For Example Cassiopeia's mother was the Phoenix of Ravenclaw when she died Alannia was the next child born so she is the present Phoenix" "So that is why Voldemort was trying to kill her like he had killed Cassiopeia's mother" Dumbledore nodded "Yes Harry, Voldemort killed Cybele and tried to kill Cassiopeia to gain the power of Ravenclaw. That is also why he killed your Father" "My… Father…was a….Phoenix," stuttered Harry "No your grandfather was. Voldemort tried to kill your Father to stop the next Phoenix being born" "But… he…did…kill…my…father… so he has the power?" "No Harry, he may have killed your father but he didn't kill the Phoenix … he tried but he wasn't successful" Dumbledore looked at Harry's scar "You…mean…I'm…" "Yes Harry you're the GRYFFINDOR PHOENIX we have tried to conceal the truth from you as long as we can but the Order feels it is time you knew. Both you and Alannia are too young to fight Voldemort yourselves. You have been very lucky a number of times" he smiled and then continued, "The Order will protect you as much as they can now Voldemort is again growing in power. I hope I have not scared you Harry your time to face him will not be for sometime yet and the Order will always be there to help you when the time comes. Now I think you just have time to go and see Sirius before the end of year feast begins" Harry nodded and got up to leave when Dumbledore said " If you need to talk to anyone my door is always open you know that don't you Harry?" "Yes thank you Professor" Harry replied before shutting the door after him and racing down the stairs to the infirmary to see Sirius.  
At the feast Harry sat between Ron and Hermione telling them what Dumbledore had said to him "I'm glad you know everything at least we won't have to keep it a secret from you any more" said Ron with a mouth full of chicken "How long have you known?" asked Harry Curiously? "Since Cassiopeia found us all in the Crypt at Christmas all the detention we were doing was extra lessons to help protect you," answered Hermione, with Ron nodding in agreement "You could have told me something," said Harry dejectedly "Mummmm" spluttered Ron trying to speak with a full mouth "We were sworn to secrecy. I am sorry Harry we were only trying to protect you" Harry looked at Hermione's apologetic expression "It's alright really Hermione I understand" he said and smiled "What's happening about the holiday's Harry?" asked Ron finally empting his mouth "I'm going back to the Dursley's" "I thought you were going to live with Sirius," said Ron pausing with another chicken drumstick inches away from his mouth "That was before Sirius got his Family back they don't really want me there. I heard Cassiopeia tell Dumbledore I was going back to the Dursley's" Harry looked down the table to where Alannia was sitting with Ginny, looking up she smiled and waved at Harry who smiled back "That's a Bummer" said Ron "Look don't worry I'll ask Mum and Dad if you can come and stop with us again okay?" "Thanks Ron" Harry replied  
  
Chapter 25 Families  
  
Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express staring glumly out of the window it was the end of term and he was once again returning to the Dursley's for the summer holidays. Harry expected his uncle Vernon to be waiting at King's cross train station to take him straight to Diagon Alley and Gringotts bank to withdraw all the money Harry's parents had left for him. Uncle Vernon had had the whole school year to plan how to get at the money after the disastrous attempt the September before. Harry was also certain that Uncle Vernon would make sure Harry suffered for the wizards turning his hair purple. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence each trying to come up with a solution to Harry's problem "I could speak to Dad when I get home," suggested Ron, then added "But he'll be working at the Ministry until late by then your Uncle could have gotten the money" "Maybe you could go to Gringotts when the train arrives and try and change you vault number?" proposed Hermione "I through of that one" said Harry "But I received a letter from Aunt Petunia saying She and Uncle Vernon would meet me off the train I think I'm doomed" "There has to be a way Harry didn't you speak to Sirius this morning?" Harry shook his head the night before Cassiopeia had asked Harry to return to the hospital wing the next morning to see Sirius before he left. When Harry arrived, she and Sirius had been deep in conversation so Harry had left; he felt that if he had talked to them he would have burst into floods of tears. "The problem is Sirius didn't remember me. Cassiopeia had to tell him who I was. She said it could be weeks before he regains any of his memory by then it will probably be too late, Uncle Vernon will have all the money. He won't even leave me enough to get my school books for next year." "Didn't you tell Cassiopeia, I'm sure she could have helped after all she is your godmother," added Hermione "I didn't want to worry her; she has enough to worry about with Sirius" Harry sighed and turned back to the window staring at the trees as they raced passed. Half way through the journey Hermione decided to go and find Ginny and Alannia leaving Harry and Ron to continue the silence. About ten minutes after Hermione had left Ginny came running in to the carriage "Ron, Ron can I borrow Pigwidgeon" "Why do you want to borrow him?" Ron asked "I need to send a letter to …Mum," she answered "What… you'll be seeing her in an hour or so can't it wait?" "No Ron I need to send a letter now" Ginny insisted "Now Ron" "Girls" sighed Ron "I'll never understand them," he said handing over the cage with the small minute owl twittering madly inside. Ginny grinned taking the cage she turned and left the carriage and shouting over her shoulder "THANKS!" Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had returned to the carriage, changed out of their school robes as the train finally pulled into King's Cross Station. None of them had come up with a plan to stop Mr Dursley getting Harry's money. Moreover, Harry himself was beginning to feel defeated. The three of them were amongst the last to collect their trunks from the guards van and go back through the barrier to the muggle world. As they passed through Harry saw Mrs Weasley standing surrounded by the George, Fred and Ginny. Next to her stood Arabella Figg with Alannia and Hermione's parents who were both Muggles, but had, meet Mrs Weasley several times before. Passed them standing as far away as possible were Mr and Mrs Dursley. Mrs Dursley held her nose in the air as if she could smell some thing bad coming from the direction of the Weasley's. Ron turned to Harry "Are you sure you don't want me to ask Mum if you can stay with us, Harry?" Harry shook his head "Thanks any way Ron, I'll have to face them sometime." He walked with Ron and Hermione to where the others were waiting "Hello Harry love" said Mrs Weasley "Arthur and me are going to have a word with Dumbledore and see if you can come and stay later in the holiday, that is if you want to" she added. Harry smiled "Thanks Mrs Weasley I'd love to" he replied. After saying his farewells to everyone, Harry began walking towards the Dursley's he could see by Uncle Vernon's face that they hadn't like being kept waiting. He could also see a purple tinge to Uncle Vernon's hair, which he had tried to conceal under a large hat. As Harry drew close, he heaved a heavy sigh. Suddenly Harry caught the scent of a summer garden the smell of jasmine, rose and lilac all infused together and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Mrs Dursley gasp in horror "Hello Petunia" said the sweet musical voice from behind him Harry turned Cassiopeia was standing beside him. She smiled and Harry seemed to feel the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. "It's been a long time, how are you?" Mrs Dursley stood with her mouth opening and closing but no words came out "Cat got your tongue Petunia" Mrs Dursley finally finding her voice again gasped "YOU… YOU…" "Yes Petunia … ME." Answered Cassiopeia in an amused voice "You… Are supposes to be dead" Mrs Dursley muttered "Shall we just say reports of my death were a little premature. You don't seem very please to see me Petunia" before Mrs Dursley could reply Cassiopeia turned to Harry "You're Aunt Petunia and I know each other from when we went to school" Harry's jaw dropped in amazement "Did Aunt Petunia go to Hogwart's?" he asked. "GOOD GOD NO" Cassiopeia laughed, "Your aunt Petunia is the biggest muggle ever. No, you grandparents use to invite me to stay over the summer. Petunia was always following your mother and me around trying to get us both in to trouble." Cassiopeia leaned closer to Harry and said in a loud whisper, "She also had a crush on you father…" "I did not," spluttered Mrs Dursley indignantly "Well sorry I don't have time to reminisce on old times Petunia, It's just I forgot to give Harry his holiday allowance" she handed Harry ten muggle pounds and winked at Harry "That will keep you going for the two weeks until I fetch you" Harry couldn't believe his ears until she fetched him. Harry looked up in to Cassiopeia's smiling face "Thank you for letting Harry stay with you for the fortnight Petunia as soon as Sirius is well, oh you remember Sirius don't you, didn't he turn your boyfriend in to a lizard one year?" Mr Dursley flinched at the memory "Always did have a bad temper Sirius; seem to have gotten worse with age." "We'll wait for you in the car, Harry," stuttered Mr Dursley and bustled Mrs Dursley off in front of him. Harry stood and watched them go before turning to Cassiopeia "Thanks" he said then added, "Did you mean it when you said you'd collect me in a fortnight?" "Of course I was going to speak to you before you left but you didn't come back to the hospital wing this morning." Cassiopeia said, "I mean… The way Aunt Arabella described, how the Dursley's has treated you, I thought you would want to come and live with Sirius, Alannia and Me. I just assumed you would… If you really don't want to…" "YES… YES I DO" shouted Harry "PLEASE … If you don't mind," he added "My dearest Harry how could you ever think I would mind having you living with us you're a part of our family." Cassiopeia lent forward and kissed him on the forehead "see you in two weeks, and if the Dursley's give you any trouble just remind them that I'm coming to fetch you Petunia's scared stiff of me" she laughed before disaparating right in the middle of the train station. Harry looked back to where Ron and Hermione were standing he could see Alannia whispering to them, then they both turned to Harry with enormous grins on their faces "Looks like were coming to stay with you this holiday Harry" shouted Ron "Cassiopeia's invited us to stay" finished Hermione. Harry's face burst in to a large smile he waved to them "See you soon," he shouted and turning to leave he felt like he was walking on air. 


End file.
